Changes
by Jc1009
Summary: Three years have passed since Naru asked Mai that fateful question by the Lake, "Me or Gene?" Now he's coming back to Japan. There's a little girl's family being haunted and Mai and Naru also must figure out what it is that's between them. Will they be able to stop a dangerous poltergeist or will they continue to be broken hearted. Heavy language and subject matter. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I'm really new at this but it's been eating my brain. So please be gentle. I obviously don't own this. I think this will be rated somewhere between a rated R-M possibly MA for adult situations and language. I'm not exceptionally familiar with the japanese honorifics but would love to learn if someone can spare the time. I'll update as I can. Like I said-it's been eating my brain to write these two and I just gotta go with it.

Emotional turmoil and romance abound. Not to mention a few ghostly chills.

Mai looked out the window at the breeze blowing through the trees. She knew she should be listening but it was days like this that she was always transported to a different time. A time when she had been at her most happy, her most alive. In the three years since he'd left her..well no since they left her she had changed dramatically. She grew a few more inches, her body matured. Her hips sloped more, her body had filled out and she was definitely not the same Mai who had been so easily brushed off by Nar...Oliver. Dr. Oliver Davis. He'd lied to her for over a year. The betrayal had hurt but she'd been willing to overlook it if he'd just have acknowledged her feelings. Yeah it'd have been great,AMAZING if he had felt the same but to just dismiss it out of hand as not him she cared for stung to this day. She sighed again while the professor at the front of the class droned on and she did all she could to put it in the back of her head and focus on her notes. She'd be damned if she failed at something else because of that lying, egotistical bastard. Even if all she wanted to remember was his dark blue eyes, and the slope of his lips..

"Noll dear, you're doing it again." Luella Davis reminded her son. He'd been staring off into the distance while the family took their afternoon tea. She smiled gently at him. He'd been changed by Japan. He'd some back even more stoic and introverted; if such a thing were possible, than when he'd left to find his older twin. In the years since Gene had passed Oliver and retreated further into himself and the only thing that seemed to drive him was work. The need to learn, excel, and solve cases of the supernatural. He followed into the field his adopted father had practically founded and took it to heights that even her husband hadn't dreamed. People came from all over the world to the British research facility they'd founded to study with him. He was never wrong and his own unique gifts put him a class well above the average PK user. Ever the scientist. That was her beloved Noll.

"I'm sorry Mother. I had something on my mind." He said shaking himself from his thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good to wish for Mai's tea. She was half a world and a lifetime away. It didn't matter that the cup in his hand was pale imitation of hers. At 21 years old he was fine figure of man. Or so those insipid little girls who tried to fawn all over him told him. It was really sad to see them hang on his every word, some were shy about it and some were very brazen. Sitting in the front of his lectures wearing micro skirts, spreading their legs to reveal that they wore nothing beneath. He'd often just roll his eyes and move on. Some would get red-faced and some would try harder. He sighed every time he thought about it. As if he had time for such nonsense. There were much more important things to worry about in this world than some silly biological function. Oliver was of the strong opinion that his genes need not be passed on. Who would want to live their life only half living. Constantly having to check yourself. Hold it all in or collapse.

The only person who seemed to really get it was Lin. The Chinese man seemed aloof but Oliver knew that he missed nothing. Not even the one thing that he'd managed to keep hidden from everyone and tried to hide from himself. That he was hopelessly in love with that bumbling girl who made the most amazing tea and would call him on his pompous bullshit. He admired her backbone but he adored her heart. So very unlike him. She could empathize with people and genuinely cared about helping them while he was searching for the answers of why. The few times he'd managed to hold her close to him he'd breathed in as much of her goodness as he could and held in his most secret of hearts. It wouldn't do him any good to fall all over himself for the young woman. He had a singular purpose for being in Japan and falling in love would only complicate and already tense situation. Still though, he missed her.

At first he tried to tell himself it was pity. She was an orphan, similar to his own start in life. He felt bad. Then it was that he liked her tea and he could allow himself a few comforts during his difficult time. He was after all looking for his murdered brother. Before long her dreams began and he could justify keeping her close because not only could he study her but it was a help on his cases. In the end it was Lin who pointed out that something was there. He remembered the conversation well. It was when he was returning to his home after he had passed out trying to protect her from yet another danger. He found himself repeatedly for her sake. It was very unlike him. The only person he had ever treasure more than himself had been Gene but then that was all before.

"So Naru, what was that about?" Lin asked lifting a brow. "What was I supposed to do, let her be hurt? Do you want to take over the filing again?"he replied shrugging off his friend

"You're a good liar Naru but don't forget who taught you how to do it. You care quite a bit about her, don't you?"

"Good night Lin." And that should have ended it but his words took hold in his mind. Did he care about Mai. If he thought about it she was pretty. She had soft caramel eyes and sweet lips. Her smile was infectious and she was kind, she reminded him so much of Gene. They'd have been perfect for each other. But Gene wasn't here and he was. She irritated him, but that wasn't all. He found his mind drifting towards her throughout the days more and more. He'd started leaving his office door open so he would watch her move about the office. He tried to explain it away to not trusting her, but if he really thought about it, it was because he simply liked to see her there.

He had enough of this longing. He hadn't felt whole since that night she confessed to him. He reeled a bit and asked the only thing he needed to know before he could confess his own feelings. It was terrifying to even consider. Did he care for him or the sweet Naru of her dreams, his dead brother? When she didn't answer right away and he was the pain in her face he felt like he'd been hallowed out. If she loved him surely she'd have just said "You." but she didn't answer. He walked away before she could see the storm of emotions that was about to erupt from him. He'd be damned if he let anyone see. Even Lin knew not to say anything when he saw his face.

"Mother," he began knowing she wouldn't like what he was about to say, "I'd like discuss something with you."

"What dear?"

"I'm going back to Japan. I'm going to reopen my office to do research there. I'd like to do it under my real name and our banner but if you're not alright with that I'll start by own again. I've asked Lin to join me and he's agreed to be my business partner."

"Oh Noll," Luella looked at him sadly. She knew that attempting to stop him when he wanted something was pointless. He was more stubborn than his father. He had his own credentials that rivaled just about any other paranormal expert in the world and he'd have no problem getting funding for his research if they didn't keep him under the BSPR. She did the only thing she could do. "I'll talk to your father about making the arrangements"

"Thank you." He was going back to Japan. He was going back to Mai and he was damn sure going to get the answers he sought. Was it him or Gene.

"it's you Naru." Mai cried. She had sunk to the ground after he walked away. "It's you. It's your pig headedness. It's your ego. It's your will. It's your intellect. It's just you..." She whispered. Her lips moved in her sleep and she groaned trying to push the dream away. For three years she'd have the same nightmare. Whenever she thought she was over him it would rip her out of that belief. It was him.


	2. Chapter 2 : Shattered Lights

About a month Later

Mai returned home to apartment and closed the door by leaning her back against it. She slowly slid down the door to the floor and sat there lost in her thoughts for what seemed an eternity. She just missed him so much today. She didn't know why it hurt so much more today than usual, but it did. It really, really did. What was she going to do? Why couldn't she let him go?

Mai sat there till her legs grew numb from the angle she held them at. She felt like she had when it first happened. Yesterday she thought that the wound had finally scabbed over and today..today it was raw again. It was her own fault really. She went out to dinner with Monk and Aayako to catch up with the pair as they planned their wedding. They were talking about something meaningless when Monk's cell phone rang and his face paled. Excusing himself from the table he went to answer it, leaving his fiance and Mai to wonder what on earth had gotten into the usually affable apostate monk. Aayako shrugged,"Men" and went on talking about the funny little man at the reception hall who'd had the nerve to criticize the colors she'd chosen for the bridesmaids.

"I mean, You like the color, right Mai?" to which Mai nodded emphatically. She truly did like the ice blue color of the dress. It was really quite lovely on her. It went over her right shoulder and then scooped dramatically to show off her lean back, it wasn't so low as to be slutty but left just enough to the imagination. the simple skirt fell and ended mid calf.

"I like it Aayako. Very classy." The red haired woman smiled at this and then turned her face with a radiant smile up at Takigawa as he approached.

"Uh. Wow. Uh. Yeah. So. Um. You'll never guess who that was?" And both women just looked at him expectantly waiting for him to continue. The monk looked pained and really didn't want to continue but it would be better for Mai if he told her when both he and Aayako could support her. He remembered the weeks she spent hardly eating or sleeping. So much so that Aayako moved the younger woman into her home to look after her. She'd gone so far as to get her doctor parents to prescribe Mai an antidepressant. For months it seemed like Mai was a zombie. Aayako wouldn't even leave her alone without removing the knives from the home and rigging the sliding glass door to the balcony to prevent it from opening. They had been that worried about her. If at all possible when Aayako worked Monk, John or even Masako sat with her. Sometimes they'd watch tv in silence. Others they'd simply read to her. Then finally one day she asked to go for a walk. It was spring time in Japan and she wanted to see the Cherry Blossoms. That's when she had started to come back to them, but it only went so far. Her eyes had never shined quite as much, and her smile was never quite as full. They took would they could get and were happy to have it. None of them knew what had happened that last night only that it left a gaping hole where Mai and once been. No one pushed her. They were too afraid of sending her tumbling back down that hole.

"Naru's back. He wanted me to consult with him on a case" He watched Mai's face as it fell. At the same time Aayako's phone rang and she picked up up stunned showing the table the caller Id. It was there in bright colors across the screen **SPR**.

Mai felt the blood drain from her face and her stomach lurch. No No NO NO NO! She had just gotten her life back in order. She was attending university. She was working. She had reestablished her independence and was living alone once more. She had clawed herself back to life inch by inch and was not the same but she wasn't the silly heartbroken girl he so casually tossed aside, but in that moment she felt like she was 17 all over again. Standing in the rain by the lake watching as Naru's back walked away from her and Gene's body was loaded into the coroner's van.

Aayako broke the spell they all seemed to be under and answered her phone, "Hel..Helllo?" Mai listened intently to the one sided conversation. "Yes, Yes it has been. No I'm with Monk actually so he had just started to tell me. Tomorrow? I'm going to have to call you back. I don't have my dayplanner on me and I just don't know how our day looks. The wedding's only 9 days away. We're very busy. Oh, yeah, Thanks. Ok, We'll call you Naru..yes. Goodnight to you..oh Mai? Um, no i don't have her number handy. She's very busy."

Aayako got an evil grin, "She's off somewhere with that boyfriend of hers doing God knows what now. They just got back from America a few weeks ago, some island in the pacific and they just jetted off again, Greece, France maybe? I'm not sure she said something about having to learn to make wine. It's so hard to pin that Girl down." Mai was strangely numb as her best friend lied so easily to the only man she'd ever wanted, had ever loved. In the past few months she'd received offers to go on dates, and she had gone on some, but never made it past a second date. She guessed her suitors could tell her heart just wasn't in it. It wasn't fair to them either to leave them on when she knew they'd never be anything more than friends. She didn't know if she'd ever want the attention of another man in _that way_ but at least she had been ok. In the span of ten minutes he'd managed to rent her life to pieces once again. 

Mai straightened herself up. ' Not this time asshole. You get nothing else from me. Not another tear. Not another sleepless night or day spent feeling like some sort of wrung out wash cloth. Not a fucken chance." She squared her shoulder and marched into her room she went into the box she kept hidden on the top shelf of her closet. She kept her most precious things in there. The key to her childhood home, the picture of Gene and Oliver, pictures from SPR's original run, a broken friendship ring, a small Christmas ornament that Lin had given her after the church case and she ran her hands over each item with love. She sighed and leaned back against her headboard. Tears started to slowly make their way down her cheeks. "Who am I kidding? " she whispered to herself.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Across town in a sparsely furnished office Oliver looked at the phone he had just hung up. He'd just called together his old team with the exception of Masako Hara because he'd never quite forgiven her for blackmailing him. He also knew that she'd hurt Mai on more than one occasion and quite frankly to get Mai he couldn't have more pain around. He knew that his very presence would more than likely be enough.

He looked at the phone he'd just hung up and felt numb. He knew that something was up when he'd called the monk and he stammered when asked if knew Mai's number, mumbling something about her having been really busy lately and he'd have to check his phone book to see if he had her number. When Naru changed the subject and asked him he could come by his new office to consult on a case the monk surprised him and said he might be able to but he was getting married next week and couldn't commit till he talked to his fiance. It never occurred to him that Aayako was that fiance. He was more taken back when Aayako also said she was getting Married. He could hardly stop his questions of it was the monk she was marrying. He wished her well and asked if he could put him in touch with Mai. The woman had said Mai was off with another man but something about it didn't ring true to his ears. Did they forget that he picked fact from fiction for a living? He did have to wonder though was was so bad that they had to lie to him.

The young man leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in an obviously irritated gesture. All too soon the memory of when he tried to call Mai that once came rushing back. It had been a few days after Gene's funeral and in an attempt to fix the damn he had created in himself he'd called her cell phone. He didn't think she'd answer when she saw it was him but he could hear her cheerful voice on her voicemail message and that would help. He had no idea what he's say on the recording but he knew it would be the truth. He'd beg her he thought to talk to him, to fly to London or let him fly to her and answer his question. Was it him or Gene she wanted? He never got the chance. He heard a chime and a boxed voice on the other end of the phone letting him know that the subscriber he had called was no longer available. His PK had spiked so badly when he heard that that he shattered all the windows on the 6th floor of the building that BSPR made their home in. Luella, Martin and Lin had rushed to his office while the other employees looked around in stunned silence. Martin stared at him with his mouth gaping, and Luella rushed to wrap him safely in a tight hug but all he could so was look at Lin his lips quivering and his eyes haunted. "It's not me" he said to the tall Chinese man who knew of his parting words to Mai. Lin had tried to convince him that he hadn't been fair and to not get on the plane. To see her at least one last time and get the answers he needed and if it was him to never let that young woman go. He hadn't wanted to hear it and told him as much. Lin let it go because it was the only time he could ever remember seeing the usually self assured young man so rattled. Not even being possessed had left him in such a state.

Naru closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Someone was going to answer him God damn it. He was going to find out if he had to level this entire city. He turned in his chair and looked out his window at the lights from the high rises around him in Tokoyo. It really was quite different here than London. Everything was so new, but held so much history. He absently wondered if one of the lights he was seeing was hers. Could she see his little light shining for her? Did she know that it was all for her? He signed and turned around, once more looking at the paper with numbers scrawled on it that Lin had provided him once the phone system had been hooked up this evening. He'd kept the same number just in case people remembered it. He picked up the phone and punched in the numbers for the next name on his list. "Hello, I need to speak to Father John Brown please. Yes, can you tell him its Kazuya Shibuya? Yes. I'll hold."

Perhaps the priest could help him.

(Ok, so what do you guys think?))


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

**((still don't own it. But boy would I love to. Remember there will be very strong language in this story, this chapter will have some very troubling themes as well as some..well just wait and see. Also my computer spell check changed all Ayako to Aayako for some reason and I apologize for any confusion this has caused. I haven't written in a few years and never fanfiction, but well..eating my brain like I said before. Enjoy. I'm really happy that people seem to be responding to my humble rambling. Also I swear there will be a true "case" I just really need to set the stage.))**

**Chapter 3.**

3am that same evening

Mai laid in her bed not really sleeping, but just letting her mind wonder. She was thinking about her life since she'd been telling ghost stories in that classroom with her friends. Gods he was beautiful that day, like a statue brought to life. All ivory skin and dark hair and eyes. A teenage girls dream given life. She shifted and looked at the clock again. 3:02am. She groaned. She had class in five hours and 13 minutes. It was important that she not let herself get behind after having almost lost her scholarship because of the depression he had caused. She was so very close to graduation and her degree that she couldn't let him take that away from her. He'd taken her love, her happiness, her self respsect and her sense of self with him when he'd returned to England. She had so much trouble trusting people since he'd told her the truth. She had been so shocked, and had reeled from it for days.

Mai knew she should tell Monk and the others everything but she couldn't. She didn't want to take away the allusions they had. Monk hero worshiped Dr. Oliver Davis and read every paper he published, pulling quotes out whenever he needed a trump card in a fight with Ayako. She didn't know how her best friend would take the news of his grand deception. Knowing Ayako things would be broken. A lot of things. A smile ghosted on her lips as she considered it. She could warm herself with Ayako's anger. It would help but in the end Ayako only knew that 'Naru' had left. She'd tried to poke the subject gently a few times but when the tears had welled in Mai's eyes she dropped the subject easily not wanting to hurt the younger woman. Father Brown didn't know. As far as he know Kazuya Shibuya had simply moved on but he'd been kind to Mai and had even prayed over her and for her when she had been at her absolute lowest. He'd gone so far as to tell her that suicide was a sin, just in case she had been considering it. In the end Masako knew.

She had been sitting next to Mai on the couch one day. Out of the blue she'd offered to come sit with Mai so Ayako could take a double shift at the hospital, Takigawa had a gig and Father Brown had to lead mass. Ayako really needed to work because she'd been taking off so much time to take care of Mai that she was in trouble at the hospital her parents owned. She hadn't questioned the teenage medium's offer. Masako just looked at her and Mai would never forget what she said. "So, Oliver did this to you. He finally told you the truth about who he was?"

Mai looked at her and could only nod. She was shocked that anyone else knew. Masako pressed on "Do you remember when you asked me if I had some dirt on him?"

"Y..yes."

"That was it. I had seen him at a demonstration when I visited England a few months before his apperance in Japan. I was there for a conference. I didn't meet him, but I did see him demonstrate his amazing PK." Mai looked at her and then the other young woman smiled sadly and looked at her hands "There's more to why he was here, isn't there Mai?"

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

""No." Just like that Masako dropped in and picked up the tv remote and flipped through the channels before settling on a rerun of her own show. They sat in companionable silence. Though they never talked about it again they slowly warmed to each other and had formed a friendship.

_

Across town in a small apartment above the new BSPR offices Oliver sat at his desk and reviewed his notes. It was obvious that her friends didn't want him anywhere near Mai. He didn't know if she'd disclosed the events of their last meeting to the team but he could only operate on the assumption that they knew that something terrible had happened. It didn't take a genius of his level to figure out that they were trying to protect Mai. He could only smirk as he looked at his notes and and compared their statements. Takigawa had claimed to not her her number. The priestess said Mai was off jet setting with another man. Father Brown had commented that Mai had moved on to the University in Tokoyo and thus had very little time. Yasuhara had been the most creative of the bunch with his claim that Mai had undergone a sex change operation and now went by the name Mori. His lips twitched when he remembered the utterly serious manner in which Yasu had delivered that statement before offering to give him the details of exactly what type of surgery was performed.

He had to give it to them. At least they were loyal. That was good. Mai deserved good people around her. She had been an orphan much like him and unlike him didn't have the advantages of a wealthy adoptive family, a stellar education, and of course he'd had Gene. He'd never been alone. Mai had spent a large chunk of her life alone, relying only on herself. Oliver had to admit he didn't know if he'd have coped as well as she had. He'd always had the backing of BSPR to help him with his unique gifts and when even they couldn't help manage the intense PK he was showing his parents had combed the world, literally and found Lin in Hong Kong and made the older Chinese man an extremely lucrative offer to relocate and work with him to control the strength in him.

Speaking of Lin, Oliver got up and went to peer out of his room across the small living room to Lin's private quarters. His door was ajar and a small table side lamp was on. He took that to mean that the other man was also awake and strode across the way to talk to him. Perhaps Lin could help him by sending a spirit out to see if Mai were close or something.. He raised his hand and knocked softly twice before hearing Lin's voice telling him to come in.

He pushed inside the door and looked at the Chinese man.

"Yes Noll?"

"Do you..Do you now anything else about her?" Lins face twitched into a sarcastic smile as he rose and went over to his brief case left on his desk. He put in his code and snapped the locks with an audible click. Reaching inside without a word he withdrew a large yellow envelope. He handed it to the younger man and looked at him steadily for a few moments. "That's everything I've known about her since you first hired her. Her most recent information is in the back, but Noll. Think about what you're doing. Do you really want to upset her life? I mean..well.." He trailed off and left Oliver looking at him.

"You mean? Say it man. I need to know"

Lin sighed and looked at his young charge. While Noll wasn't the most emotional Lin had known that something was there when he'd kept the young woman around. You didn't pierce the spirit veil and come back the same. He'd been touched by the hand of Gods and the experience had changed him on a deep level. He knew that eventually the younger man would want to track down his love and he'd covertly kept tabs on her so that when he finally screwed up the courage to ask he could save the young man the anguish of searching. He knew from the former freelancers he'd kept in touch with they really didn't want 'Naru' anywhere near the girl and he couldn't blame them but they just didn't know what he did about Noll.

"You hurt her deeply Noll. I've been keeping track and by all accounts whatever happened that last night caused her a great deal of pain. So much so that She needed medication and round the clock care. From what I understand she even received counseling from Fr. Brown. She's only been back in her own apartment for nine months and is close to finished her degree. I really hope you know what you're doing because I don't think she'll survive another trauma. You might need answers but so does she. Just..just try to be mindful that she has feelings too."

Oliver looked at the other man stunned. Mai was hurt so deeply. Was is the sudden shock of finding out about Gene? Did finding Gene's body stop his visits to her dreams and did that wound her or had it been his refusal of her feelings? He blinked and closed his eyes expelling a frustrated breath. He was so lost in his own head he barely heard Lin's next words.

"What is it you hope to accomplish here Noll? Do you only want to know for your own curiosity? Do you care? I know you lied when you asked me come back here under that thin excuse of wanting to explore the Japanese paranormal community more deeply."

Oliver opened his eyes and leveled them at his friend, possibly the only one he'd ever had beyond his own twin. He decided not to lie out of respect for the bond they shared and for all that he owed Lin "I love her. She's in my blood. I've felt like I cut my own arm off since we left. I can't even seem to get enough air in my lungs in England. Every day it beats inside my head. I can't take those insipid little girls in my lectures. With their come ons and suggestions. Every time they touch me I feel like screaming at them. I am going to find out who she loved Lin. I have to know. It eats me alive. She's in my dreams, my thoughts, on the tip of my tongue."

"And if it was Gene?"

"Then I have to make her love me instead." He said simply want turned on his heel leaving Lin to consider what he'd just been told. He had reading to do.

He walked across to the small kitchenette and put a kettle on the stove, lighting the burner. Tea would help. He sat down in the kitchen chair and pulled the papers that Lin had compiled out of the envelope. A picture of Mai was on the top. It looked recent. Her hair was longer and she was modeling a light blue dress in a mirror. She had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. She was no longer the girl he'd left but a woman. He swallowed when he saw that she had developed into quite a stunning woman. He noted the gentle curve of her waste and the slope of her hip. He looked at her photo and just stared till the spell was broken by the loud whistle issued from the tea kettle announcing that his water was boiling. Reluctantly he set the photo down and went to turn off the stove.

Takigawa rolled over in bed and looked at his bride to be. How he loved that fiery woman. In nine, no, now eight days she'd be his wife and forever bound to him. He smiled wondering what she'd look like when she walked down the aisle to him. He'd roped Father John into performing the ceremony and all of his friends from his band and SPR would be there. Her Doctor parents had given them an exotic honeymoon and he was very excited to see her on a beach in a two piece he suddenly didn't want to leave Japan. He had seen Mai at dinner and while he knew that she was deeply troubled by Naru's reappearance on Japanese soil. He was scared to leave her alone and he knew that Ayako felt the same way. Even though they were swamped with work and last minute wedding details Ayako had invited her back to their apartment two floors above her own for a "girl's sleep over". He hadn't been fooled by her light tone. He saw the fear in her face. She love Mai like a younger sister and had lived in terror the first six months after Naru's abrupt exit. She thought that Mai might not hurt herself to escape whatever pain had been inflicted on her by the callous young man. His fiance sighed in her sleep and rolled over to him looking at him. "Can't sleep either Monk?

"No. I'm worried about Mai. I don't know if she can take Naru being around again."

"I've been thinking the same thing. But what do we do?"

"We go to SPR tomorrow and find out what exactly happened three years ago, and then we fix it if we can."

"Do you think we can?"

"I hope so Ayako because if not we might not ever get her back." He said sighing as he pulled her close and breathed in the scent of her hair. Holding her close to him he wondered just what tomorrow would reveal. 


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

**((Still don't own it, also getting used to formatting on this sight, I hope I'm getting better. Please don't judge me based on that. I really hope to turn out a quality story. Any input would be appreciated"**

* * *

Oliver paced in his office waiting for the rag tag team that he'd assembled during his previous time in Japan. In the end he'd called Masako Hara this morning and asked her to join them. He'd learned from Lin's file that the young women had formed a warm friendship and often dined together between Masako's filming schedule. He'd also tersely told her that she had no leverage this time and not to try it or he'd cut her off at the knees and bury her alive. He knew they'd all lie to him about her in a misguided effort to protect her from him so he had to prepare. He pulled the documents he'd printed offline and went to receive his guests in the lobby of his new office.

He didn't have to wait long till he was rewarded with the sound of the door opening and the voices of Ayako and Takigawa, he'd been surprised that they'd formed a romantic relationship. Their interactions had always been strained when he'd worked with them those years ago. They entered his office with Ayako's voice cutting through his thoughts.

"Oh Naru, we're here! Come out Come out where ever you are."

"Kazuya?" He heard Father Brown ask, and turned to see that Yasu and Masako had joined them. So they'd decided to all come together. He raised an eyebrow as they came to stand around his seat in a semi circle.

"So," He began as he looked at their faces, hoping his own would show just how serious he really was. "Tell me." He crossed his arms for emphasis and looked at them all with steel in his eyes.

"Where is Mai?"

* * *

Ayako looked at her fiance and then back at Naru. "Why I told you Naru, she's traveling abroad with her boyfriend. She won't be back for several weeks. That young man of hers really likes to sweep her off her feet and pamper her." She smiled while she smirked while lying to him because she wanted to see his reaction. Would he be jealous? Would he show any emotion at all.

"That's very interesting Miss Matsuzaki considering she's your maid of honor in just eight days," He said pulling the print out off of her personalized wedding page from a website he'd found called 'The Knot' by googling her and Takigawa's name. He showed her the print out; and she felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment that'd caught her, looking at the write up she had posted about the wedding party and their significance to the couple. She'd named Mai as her maid of honor and little sister. "Want to try again."

"Er, Uh, well, she'll be back for that but gone again the next morning so I really didn't uh count that as uh coming home." She lied badly falling all over her words. She suddenly felt very awkward under Naru's gaze.

Oliver smirked dangerously at the shrine maiden. His eyes gained a cold edge and he turned to look Yasuhara in the eye. "But how does this "Boyfriend" feel about her sex change operation?". The young man with glasses wasn't deterred and looked him back right in the eye. He could lie much more easily than Ayako. "The boyfriend is made up. It's really a girlfriend. She's crazy for Mori"

"Hmph" He dismissed the younger man out of hand and looked at Father Brown, "And how's her intensive solo study in India going? What was it again, semester abroad through an exchange program via Tokoyo University?"The priest had the sense to look ashamed and didn't bother to try and compound his lie. He was really bad at it and quite frankly had been really troubled that he'd done it in the first place from what Oliver could guess.

He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward with a deeply set frown. He flicked his eyes over the troubled faces of the people assembled before him. He was struggling to control the turbulent emotions just below his cool facade. The tea cup he'd set on the table split from an inadvertant spike of his PK. "Let's try this again. WHERE. IS. MAI."

* * *

"Why Naru, so you can use her dreams again? Well no. Not going to happen. You really used her up last time and then tossed her aside like a broke toy. I won't let you near jou-chan got it? I don't care how powerful you are. You don't get to do "study her" or "use her" or "HURT HER" again. We will not allow it." Takigawa yelled at him. He was so angry that this asshole thought he could just breeze back into Japan, and expect to just pick up where he'd left off where he'd left before his vanishing into what seemed like thin air. He braced himself expect to be thrown across the room by Naru's awesome power but he wasn't going to offer Mai up to him no matter what he did. She had been to broken the last time he'd disguarded her he wasn't sure that she could survive a second go round.

Squaring his shoulder he set his jaw and leveled his own hard stare at Naru. "Just who do you think you are, you can't just waltz back into our lives like nothing happened. You have no idea the damage you did to her. Do you know for days she was like a living Zombie. The only thing she could seem to say was "It's you, not Gene." Whatever the fuck that means."

* * *

Deciding that she'd had enough Masako finally spoke up. Her own girlish crush on him had long since cooled replaced by a deep seething dislike for him. She could see how hurt Mai had been by the truth and it had hurt her as well that she'd kept such an important thing from the group of people who'd never looked at her askance like the people who came to her shows did. To them she was just Masako who had talent. She wasn't a freak and she valued that feeling of acceptance having been looked down upon because of her abilities.

"So Oliver Davis, why do you want to know so badly? Did you come all this way to finish her off?" She heard the stunned gasps of her friends when she revealed his true name but she pushed forward, she'd had a long time to plan out what she'd say to him if she ever had the misfortune of crossing his path and she wouldn't be denied. "Have another ghost hunt you can't solve with out her? Perhaps you want BSPR to study her. You lied to these people for a year. You knew when we were at that mansion that that man was a fraud because YOU are Dr. Oliver Davis. So you only went to protect you own reputation. You put us all in danger. I was tortured for your EGO! Mai was tortured! Did you ever care? It's all about you, your great quest for knowledge. Your sterling reputation!"

When she'd finally stopped for breath she realized that her friends were staring at her open mouthed, their eyes wide. She'd never acted in such an unlady like manner but she didn't care. It was about time he was stopped

* * *

Lin looked on from the doorway of his office. He knew that the people who'd come in response to Oliver's call would be protective of Mai, but he was shocked by just how deeply they cared for her. They were willing to go toe to toe with Oliver, something they'd never been willing to do three years ago. The only people he'd ever seen challenge him had been Luella; albeit gently, Gene and Mai. He guess that that was part of his attraction to the young woman, her backbone. What he didn't know was how the young genius would handle this situation. He'd never been confront with such passion to deny him something. He'd always just been able to bully his way either intellectually or by intimidation into getting what he wanted. Just how would he take being denied?

* * *

Mai was confused. She woken up to a text from Ayako that had been sent around 3:30 in the morning. She canceled their date to get their nails done for the wedding and lunch after Mai's morning class. She'd really been looking forward to it so Mai was left wondering if she had canceled so she could go to _him._ Her text said that there had been a call out at the hospital and she was forced to work since she was about to take three weeks off for her wedding and honeymoon but it seemed like an excuse. Mai supposed that there was no use ruminating on the matter.

She finally managed to push the warm quilt she was rolled up in back and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She had to try and eat. Perhaps she'd see if Masako was free today. She'd already scheduled the day off from her job in the afternoon so she didn't want to waste it and she knew that Masako would want to know he was back.

Making up her mind to skip class that day and do something for herself she made the decision to call her other best felt certain that the other woman would be the only one who could understand her feelings about his sudden appearance after so much time. Mai knew that she wouldn't be able to focus and Dr. Himoto didn't like to be ignored. She thumbed her phone open and scrolled down till she highlighted Masako's personal cell phone number. She smirked when she thought of just how many lines the other girl had for 'Business purposes' but very few people knew her personal number. She knew Masako was lonely and they'd bonded over it. She pressed send and waited while the phone rang. Mai really hoped that Masako wasn't filming today..

* * *

The room was at impass and neither faction seemed to want to give up and tell the other anything. Naru clenched his jaw and looked at them and they all glared back. The all jumped when the sound of church bells played on Masako's phone. When she pulled the phone out of her pocket he was able to see the screen and his heart constricted. He had an opening and grabbed at the phone before a stunned Masako could spirit it out of his reach. He pressed accept and brought it to his ear before anyone could stop him. His heart was pounding and he suddenly his mouth went very dry. He struggled for air and to make sense of the feelings colliding in him. Fear. Excitement. Longing. Love. So many things that he was so unused to feeling. After a few heartbeats he heard her voice and bit his bottom lip when she sounded worried

"Masako, Hey Masako, are you there? Is everything ok?" He could hear the timber of her voice climbing in worry. His memory offered up just how much Mai always had cared for others welfare. Even his own before he'd walked away, leaving her in the rain.

The group of people assembled in his new office all looked at him expectantly. Even Lin was focused on what he'd do next. Closing his eyes and swallowing hard he breathed out the only thing he could seem to say.

"Mai.."


	5. Chapter 5

**((thanks for the help! I use the lines to break into a different person's thought process so it's not too jarring. I've got to get used to how this site works, I'm sadly not the most tech savvy of people. As for spelling and grammar. Sadly I type so fast that I don't catch my own mistakes and miss them when I read it because my brain knows what it's supposed to say and skims it. I try to rely on a proofreader that's that the best I can do. If you point out a glaring error to me I'll do my best to figure out how to fix it. Ok well language has been fairly tame and subject matter definitely so but it's time to take it up a notch. and i without further ado..a real case for our intrepid ghost hunters. Also it bears repeating, I don't obviously own Ghost Hunt.))**

Mai's heart constricted as she heard the voice on the other end of the phone. She started to tremble and dropped the phone before sinking to her knees. The linoleum was cool beneath her and suddenly it was heard to draw a breath in her scorching lungs. She felt her throat strangling her and could hear his voice booming out of her abandoned phone. It sounded much further away from her than a few inches. It was almost as if she was trapped inside a bubble or that a cage had wrapped its self around her and was cutting her off from the rest of the world. In the back of her mind she dimly recalled a lecture from her freshman psychology class. Her professor had said that shock was a way the human mind had of protecting it's self from things it could process. This had to be shock. She was retreating into herself in an effort to stave off the pain that the owner of that voice would no doubt inflict upon her life. It was a futile attempt at protection. She knew that it couldn't last, nor could she let it. She had to take control of this situation. She had to take back her life from him.

Mai blinked rapidly trying to make sense of her current situation. What to do, what to do? She groped with her unfeeling hands for her phone and as if watching herself in a dream she could see her fingers closing it, drowning out the pleading coming from its connection. She started at the screen as it lit up, He'd hit redial and her phone screamed that Masako was calling. It was a lie. It would be him. For some reason he'd sprung forth from her nightmares and was reborn in her homeland. A demon brought to life by unrequited love, pain and longing so hard that she'd considered selling her soul at times just to have it. Who else but a demon could possess such perfection. Those long fingers that had saved her more than once, and those eyes that always looked amused to see her, the casual slope to his shoulders and the way he had of almost controlling air around him in an attempt to make others do his bidding. He was compelling and fire, charisma and a cold breeze that lifted your hair on a warm day. He was water to a thirsty traveler and food to the starving peasant. He was all of those things and none. Perpetually out of reach, a man on a pedestal of his own making. He was the unobtainable, the water mark that all men would have to hit to reach her, and she was nothing to him.

The young woman didn't answer the phone and when it stopped ringing she leaned back against her cabinets. It rang again. She ignored it. it ran a third time and she ignored it again. For a few moments she watched the screen to see if he'd try again and was almost disappointed when it did not. What could he possibly want.? To manipulate her some more. To see her dance like a broken ballerina to his absurd tune?

No. This was not how this was going to happen. She steeled herself and made the choice to climb of the pit she'd dug inside herself over these last few years. This was Mai Taniyama's time and she was going to own it.

* * *

Naru's lips twitched as Mai's voice mail recording informed him that she couldn't take a call right now, but be sure to leave a message and she'd call them back. This reaction was wholly unexpected. If she loved him she should be happy to hear from him and if she loved Gene perhaps she'd at least be nice to brother of the man she loved. He didn't like to be ignored and his irritation was seriously straining his already tenuous control. He felt just under his heart, almost begging to rampage. He'd level this whole damn city if he had to find her. The power whispered to him, it was seductive and low, a siren's song that only he could hear.

'It would be so easy." He heard a low cough from Lin and knew he had to push that thought away. How would she feel if he destroyed her friends. The very people who'd been with her during his absence. He couldn't imagine that Mai would like that. She'd never really liked when he was at his most cold and pragmatic.

He'd been about to turn to the people gathered in his office and start making some very serious demands when he heard the door behind him slam shut. His face a storm of emotions he whirled around to tell who ever it was that had the nerve to just barge in his office to get the hell out. He stopped and gritted his teeth when he saw Madoka standing in his office.

"Oh hello everyone. Is this little boy not using his manners again?" Her voice had a sing song quality to it as she danced across the room to come closer to Oliver. She gave him a sardonic smile before she turned to look at the faces of the others in the room. She giggled slightly and turned back to him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Not the time Madoka. I'm busy, " he hissed at her. She smiled at him.

"Too bad. You have a case young man, and this one comes straight from your father." He balled his hands into fists. He wanted to throttle his former teacher. How dare she interrupt but he had to get under control. It was his father's money that allowed him to be here in the first place and the subterfuge was that he was here to research the paranormal. He had no footing to say no as he had yet to take on any actual cases since his arrival in Japan.

"Fine." That's all he said before he stalked off towards his office not looking back to see if he was followed, he only stopped to push Miss Hara's phone back into her hand and didn't make eye contact in doing so. He heard Madoka call after him but still he didn't stop. If she wanted to bloody talk to him she could bloody well follow. If not it didn't matter. He was busy.

* * *

'Well that was unusual," Takigawa thought to himself. This whole day had been so absurd and deeply troubling. First he and Ayako had been forced to lie to Mai. Well, more Ayako than him but it still bothered him. He prided himself on his honesty. He'd felt a growing unease the entire way across town to Naru's new office and he was still reeling from hearing what Masako said about him being Oliver Davis. _The Oliver Davis_. Renowned paranormal researcher, writer, and expert the world over. He respected Oliver Davis, but did he respect Naru?

No, and he couldn't rectfy those two feelings. What the hell was going on. He reached a hand out to steady himself and grasped Ayako's in his own. She was his anchor. She could drag him back from the brink, even a possession had been nothing compared to that woman's tenacity. He looked at her, his mouth still gaping. How was she dealing with all of this?

* * *

Ayako ran from the room and only stopped when she reached the elevator. She had to get out of here. She had to get air in her lungs. Was this why Mai had fell apart? Did she know that 'Naru' lied to her? If it was just that why couldn't she just tell them. No it had to be more than that.

She knew that Takigawa was behind her. She could feel the heat of his breath on the back of her neck and he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and reached around with his other hand to press the down button on the elevator. She wordlessly stepped stepped and didn't turn around until the doors shut.

"What the hell is going on here Monk?"

"I don't know. I don't know. But I think we need to go check on Mai. We can't coddle her anymore Ayako. We have to find out exactly what happened three years ago."

Ayako was vaguely aware of herself nodding before she could really even process the thought connected to it.

* * *

"Noll, there is a little girl who needs your help. She's being haunted by something and even _I_ can't get a handle on it. So I expect you there tonight with Lin. You can ask some of those stunned looking people in your lobby to help you. It's an American family so make sure you bring the priest. They'll be more comfortable working in the Christian pantheon." She was looking at the empty shelves with a small half smile lifting the corner of her lips.

"And why am _I _taking this case Madoka? Can't you see I'm busy?" He glowered at her.

"I can see that," she laughed gesturing to around the empty office with a sweep of the hand. "You're taking it because Martin and Luella have named me the Chief Financial Officer of the Japanese branch of BSPR. So you don't take the case and I won't pay you, or Lin or the lights or for the rent on this office. Do you understand me Noll? This is very serious and you will pull your own swollen head out of your ass and listen to me. A child needs your help."

He was shaking but he had to do this. Blackmail? She had resorted to Blackmail? He was so angry, but what could he do? If he were his own man he'd throw her out and down the elevator. He heard her voice. It wound around his heart and dug in. He couldn't be distracted now but he had no doubt that if he didn't do what she wanted that Madoka would be on the phone so fast to England and his parents would rip his ass home so fast he wouldn't be able to blink. Lin would bind him and he'd have no choice.

He ground his teeth and clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times before he was able to assert his control enough to speak.

"Well then, I guess you'd had better brief me on exactly what is going on."


	6. Chapter 6

**((Ok, definitely eating my brain. I promise there is a really good reason Mai is so incredibly out of character. It'll be in this chapter. It's dark and has a gooey center. I'm deeply grateful to all your kind reviews. Hikari you won't be disappointed I hope. Keep in mind the rating here and this chapter will stand totally on it's own for reasons that will become obvious. Yes names are deliberately chosen. And as always I in no way shape of form own Ghost Hunt.))**

If Mai let herself think about the true reason she felt this way she'd throw up. She heaved every time her brain meandered down that path. In the end all her pain since that day was his fault. He'd caused it. If it were as simple as a broken heart she could have overcome it, but it went so much deeper than that. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and block out the memory of what had come after. Sometimes she could break it's hold on her psyche and others she could not. This would be one of the times she could not. It seemed clear as day but had distortion around the edges, almost like an old film that had degraded.

It was his fault afterall she'd been by that lake. In the rain. In the dark. She had sunken down and cried after he'd left but the ground was damp and she was cold so eventually she started to pick herself up. As she stood a voice startled her pity party and she turned to see two boys watching her. They were typical punks playing at being bag guys. American jeans slung low on their hips, black bandanas tied around their developing biceps and matching Tanks with a pair of brass knuckles printed on it. It had to be some kind of insignia.

"There's a curfew around here."

All she could do was look up and no, she looked down and away, searching the leaves of set grass for an answer. "Sorry, I"m leaving now, " she had managed to mumble.

"There's a fine to pay when you brake it." The other boy laughed at this. She was kinda shocked. They wanted money because she was out late.

"I've got 2000 yen. She dug in her bag for her wallet and threw it across so it landed at the first boys feet with a thud. When he made no move to grab it she let herself look deeper at him. His skin was a shade darker than her own. Small pimples dotted his cheeks and his eyes were pinched. His mouth moved as if he was rolling his tongue around just under his lips, thinking. When he finally spoke his face shifted and became darker.

"Hiro, I don't think that's enough. Do you think that's enough?" The other boy laughed and shook his head. Mai stepped back and drew a hand up to her heart to finger the key she wore around her neck.

"It's all I have. You can have my phone, or my bag..or.." she trailed off as they approached her. When they laughed harder she turned to run and ran into a third boy's chest and bounced off landing on her butt with a thud. Her skirt flaired up showing her panties and that seemed to make them laugh harder. When had the third boy got there she tried to think but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up.

"There are other ways to pay." His breath stank of alcohol and when she whimpered and grabbed at the hand holding her hair he shook her a bit and laughed harder. She was half bent over being forced to move whichever way the newest boy moved his hand. It hurt so badly. As she began to panic she felt one of the other two boys come up behind her. He ran his hands up her thighs and lifted her skirt up to rest on her back, giving the boys a view of her panties. She started to blush a deep red. He laughed as she began cry from the pain.

"Please," She cried out when she was thrown to the ground. She looked at the boys and tried to get to her feet but was cut off when the smallest lunged and grabbed her arms and held them above her head. He forced them over her head and held her wrists in a vise like grip. She was in hysterics now. She started to beg as if it were some kind of mantra. "Please, please, please."

"Hold her still Hiro. Bitch is gonna pay the toll," He laughed harder and slapped the first boy on the back with a grin. "Okay Naruki. You want to be one of us, show what you've got. Make her beg for it.

The first boy licked is lips and laughed when he was her twisting on the ground till held by her wrists. "Oh baby, is it your lucky day." He was laughing as he got down and licked her tears. She was terrified and shivered between the cold and fear shaking her body. She closed her eyes scared of what would come next. She heard the boys laughing as a zipper was pulled down and she heard the rustling of cloth as he kicked them away and then the tearing of her panties and they were forced off of her.

This wasn't happening. She clenched her legs shut. This couldn't be happening. No this wasn't what was supposed to happen. Mai was supposed to tell Naru she loved him and he was supposed to love her back. She was supposed to be gently pulled into his arms and kissed lightly. He was supposed to walk her home and kiss her goodnight after seeing her safe and warm in her apartment and promise to call her the next day. At least that's how she always imagined it. Her first time was going to be with him. Gentle, tentative kisses and light touches. He'd look at her and tell her how beautiful she was and how loved. It'd be magic made between. He'd make love to her and the hold her all night. They'd talk till dawn and spend the day in bed discovering everything about each other. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"Help hold her down." She felt two pairs of hands pulls her legs apart in opposite directions. They were so cold was all she could manage to think and then she felt the weight of her attacker on her chest and she settled between her legs. He grabbed her face and tried to stick his tongue in her mouth. She screamed and he laughed harder. "You're going to enjoy this."

Then there was pain and burning. He pushed his hard member into her and she felt her body stretch and tare. She felt the pain and heard the laughter of the boys as the boy on top of her pushed as deeply as he could into her making new tears well in her eyes and she cried out in pain.

"See," he said to his partners in crime, "Bitch loves it." They all laughed harder as he pumped his hips. Leaving and entering her body. Bruising her sex and enjoying her pain. When he had been at it for a few minutes that felt like hours the boy groaned and thrust himself all the way into her. "You like it when I'm balls deep? You do, don't you." He laughed hard as he got off and she whimpered in pain. When he pulled himself off of her and the hands fell away from her body he looked down at her.

A cruel smirk bent his lips when he noticed the blood that ran down her thigh mixing with his semen. "Consider your debt paid." They others laughed and smacked him on the back as he dressed and they walked away still howling about her loss of innocence and making crude remarks about her 'performance'.

Mai wasn't sure how long she had laid there. She tried to block it all out. The stinking of her eyes. The pain from her wrists and the burning in her groin. This was all his fault for leaving her like this. She loved him and he left her. If he'd loved her she'd have still been innocent, pure and whole.

After an eternity she finally got up and groped around for her wallet and bag and start to stumble towards the town.

It was all his fault.


	7. Chapter 7

**((Sorry meant to get this up earlier today, but The Dream Thieves came out today-SO GOOD! and it required reading immediately. So i just got this back from my beta and I hope it's up to snuff. The last scene was really hard for me to write and I'm sure it'll be coming up throughout the story obviously. But now we can push forward with the genuine ghost hunt stuff that's a bit truer to character-at least for a bit. I still don't own this stuff sadly.))**

Oliver Davis was grimacing as he set the second to last monitor down on the table in the make shift HQ. Lin could get the last one, he wanted to begin the interview with the family that had assembled in the other room. He looked over the dining room for a moment and considered the items on the table before palming a small recorder, and picking up his black notebook and bed to record the client interview so he could find out what was going on. Madoka had been all doom and gloom as always but for once Oliver didn't feel she was over exaggerating.

With that he strode out of the room and into the next. He stopped and sighed lightly when he saw the little kids sitting on their parent's laps. he hated when little kids were hurt. It was times like this he really needed his mother or Ma..no he couldn't think about that. While they were the ones he had always depended on to help comfort the children who'd been hurt by this dark world he could try to do something.

Four sets of weary eyes looked at him. They were Americans and truth be told Oliver had little but contempt for American's He couldn't really grasp that he _could_ be an American as he'd been in an orphanage there and he simply chose to believe that is birth mother traveled there after he was born. Most things American grated his nerves. Their torture of the English language sat at the top of their sins in his eyes and wrapped up somewhere after their embarrassing grasp on their history. The list went on and he had to ignore it for now. While he wasn't known for his manners he knew the rules of polite society. He tried to observe what he could of their behavior. Nonverbal clues could be very important in a case like this.

A woman in her mid twenties sat nervously. She was wringing her hands into her lap and biting her lip in an attempt to hold back tears. She had her arms wrapped around a young child. A boy possibly? A little girl? It was impossible to tell. The child wore a yellow outfit and only appeared to have one tooth in it's mouth, there was a shock of dark hair on the very top of the baby's head but it's age and sex alluded him. It babbled and chewed on it's fingers and fussed quietly. A little girl who wore dark ringlet curls down to her waste and a pretty blue paisley jumper. She had on little black mary janes that reminded him of the latest fashion for girls in England. She had tights on that had little ponies on them and larger olive colored eyes. Her skin was drawn tight around her eyes and she looked to be in extreme distress internally. It was a feeling that Oliver knew well and the look in her eyes haunted him on a visceral level. Rounding out the small family was a taller man who wore what his mother could call a spare tire and his father;when out of ear shot, would call a bear belly. Something about his oily skin, bald head and beady eyes bothered him deeply. He seemed almost combative from the moment they arrived and was insistent that no one talk to anyone from his team unless _HE_ was present. That bothered Oliver most of all. A man who's family was being treated so horribly would normally be happy to have a world renowned expert coming to his home to help put an end to their torment. He seemed to think it was no one's business. Fortunately he worked for his father in law's company and the older man paid is salary and owned the home that they lived in, so what _HE_ said went. As much as he'd wanted to hunt Mai down today, once he'd stopped fuming and heard Madoka's description of the family's problems with poltergeist and spirits trying to kill the older child and terrorizing the family he really couldn't turn them down. He to help if for no other reason than Mai's soft heart would never forgive him if he left a child to suffer and he could stop it.

He looked around at the faces and then the walls. There were three sets of deep marks in the walls that appeared to have been caused by claws. A teddy bear had been ripped in several pieces and it's stuffing laid strewn on the floor. The room smelled of fire and water and there was a busted coffee table sitting uselessly in front of the loveseat. He at down in an overstuffed chair that had seen better days.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hines, I'm Dr. Oliver Davis, from The British Society of Paranormal Research, I'm here to help so why don't we start at the beginning while we wait for Father Brown and my associate Mr Kojou set ups our equipment." He put the tape recorder on the end table to his right and pushed the on button, then he opened his notebook and un-capped his fountain pen. "Why don't we start at the beginning."

* * *

Lin had to admit the past few weeks had left him feeling unsettled. He cared deeply for Oliver as an older brother would for a younger. The young man had started a giant pain in his ass. He was spoiled and over indulged albeit exceptionally strong child. He had been rude and his sense of self entitlement and worth bothered Lin greatly along with Oliver's all too adult smirks.

He recalled one of their earliest sessions. It was in the den of his Oliver's parent's town home in London. Luella Davis could not abide the thought of her sons being experimented upon in the labs at BSPR and did all she could to shelter her young boys. Eugene appreciated the coddling more than Oliver who smirked at Lin with his eyes cold and made the couch he had been sitting on float when he'd challenged the young man to show him what he could do. When he had slammed it back to the floor the legs broke off and the frame broke. Oliver collapsed and lapsed into a coma for two days. Eugene had been hysterical at him for it and Luella needed to be sedated. A few days later he'd met with Martin Davis in his office at BSPR and waited to be fired for pushing his young charge too far. Martin hadn't fired him though. He still remembered the look in the older man's eyes.

"So. Can you help them?"

He pursed his lips and considered this for a moment. He could work with Eugene. While both boys appeared to have Japanese ancestry; and he hated them for that alone, he would be able to overlook that with Eugene Davis for the sum his parents would pay him and the kind lilt in the boys voice. Lin knew though that what Marin Davis meant was 'Can you deal with Oliver?'. He was obviously the Alpha of the two and was rude, smug, lacked discipline and had the potential to be wildly dangerous. He also knew that something dark lived in that young man as well as something very bright. He had a sight for those things and even without the money he'd have worked with him to keep the dark from eating the light. He'd had a vision once when he was in the spirit realm some years before that showed him the very same things he saw in Oliver's eyes. He heard his grandfather telling him that this was his duty to keep the dark from destroying the light. His grandfather had been a very holy man. A very powerful and scary man and Lin respected him above all others.

"I'll start as soon as he's released from the hospital, but it's going to have to be my rules. I'll help him and I'll work with Eugene but you have to allow me to teach him discipline. I know you love your sons, but with him a lack of discipline could kill you all. I'm going to have to be a tough task master but I'll be fair. You hire me and this isn't a job, this is a binding agreement. I'll take the orders I agree with and will remain true to the goal."

"And what is your goal Mr. Kojou."

"To keep him from destroying himself and the world around him."

Martin Davis looked at him. He really looked at him and Lin knew that he was having his measure as a man taken. He didn't flinch. Whatever it was that Dr. Martin Davis saw he seemed to like because all he said next was. "How long?"

"Till he doesn't need me anymore."

Martin Davis merely accepted that without any further discussion. Lin had never regretted his choice although he did at times feel uncomfortable with his circumstances. He'd been there in the hours after Noll had his vision of Gene dying and he felt the waves of pain coming from the stoic young man who for all outward appearances seemed hardly ruffled. He'd been there when every window had been blown out during the days after Gene's funeral and felt the pain that followed when Noll had been rushed to the hospital with a raging fever the doctor's fought for days to control. But he'd also been there when Noll would secretly watch Mai make tea and spied the young man watching her hands and hips move. He'd felt the feelings when he saved her from the well, and the sewer. He felt the spike of pain and worry in the mansion and knew exactly what it was that Oliver, Noll, Naru saw in the fiery girl. He was no empath but he was changed from his visits beyond and felt things that normal people didn't.

Lin knew that for the first time in his life his young change had not only felt frustration, fear, and worry but he'd felt lust like a normal teenage boy and it's parent Love. It was the latter of those feelings that Lin hoped would help now. The dark had been trying to eat the light inside of Noll for three years now and the light was losing it's strength to fight back.

That's why he did what he did next. While the younger Dr. Davis was busy with his interview he took out his laptop and opened his messenger. He chose his contact and typed out.

_Is it too late?_

He was rewarded with a response not long after.

_It's complicated. We need to meet, There is a lot we didn't know until just now. Are you sure you want to know the truth?_

_'No, but I need to.' _With that Lin made his choice and he and his accomplice arranged a time to meet and discuss privately.

* * *

Mai had opened her door to Ayako and Takigawa several hours ago and not too long after they showed up at her door so did Masako and Yasu.  
She invited them all into her small apartment and led them into her small sitting room. Everyone had tight smiles and didn't say anything until Mai brought a bottle of warm Sake out and set it on the table with five small cups. She took the top cup out and looked at the small, white porcelain in her hand winking back at the small Hello Kitty on it. She opened the sake and poured herself an entire cup. She paused to grimace and closed her eyes swallowing the entire cupful before she looked at her friends, cup still in her hand.

"So. The great Dr. Davis has come back to Japan. What does he want now?" No one could quite look her in the eye, even Yasu who'd never been one to shy away in the least bit from any sort of controversy. Takigawa looked at Ayako and she put her hand over his, looking him briefly in the eye and the nodding. The monk grabbed two more cups and filled one for himself and his fiancé. They both took deep swallows of the burning liquid. Yasu grabbed his own and offered the last to Masako wordlessly who shook her head no. It was Takigawa who finally screwed up the courage to speak.

"You. Or so he says." Mai snorted and refilled her cup only to drain it again a moment later. She looked at his face searching for the lie and then to Ayako. She skipped Yasu's face since he lied too easily and she wouldn't be able to tell drunk and instead looked at Masako who'd never been able to lie period. When Masako looked back at her and didn't contradict Bou-san she finally spoke. "Why he didn't take enough before? He wants the scraps he left?"

"Mai. I think you need to tell us what happened that night. We can't help you if we don't know. We love you. We're your family. Please Mai." This from Ayako. Mai took another drink and then mostly because it was Ayako who sat there with tears in her eyes pleading to know her deepest shames did she dare speak.

"I think you need more sake Ayako." She topped off the red haired woman's cup and then sank back in her chair miserably. And she told.

Mai told them the truth about her dreams and her dream guide. She told about Gene's death and body being found. The truth of Naru's identity and reason for being in Japan. She told about her confession and how he treated her and walked away leaving her there. She told them about the rain and the cold. The dark and the loneliness. Then when she had drank a few more cups and they all still sat silently while she told about her shame Takigawa had been so enraged he's walked in the bathroom and punched a hole in the wall and Ayako and Masako held her while she sobbed the last of it. How she'd stumbled into the train station bathroom and scrubbed her legs and self raw before riding home in near catatonia. . The saddest part Mai felt was the end of it, that she no longer had psychic dreams and no longer talked to "Gene". She was no loner special at all she told them. Yasu sat in disbelief and was left without words for the first time in his life.

When she was done, everyone, including Masako drank more sake and mumbled things noncommittally until Mai passed out. Takigawa carried her gently to her bed and Ayako tucked her in pushing the hair from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead. Yasu left a cup of cold water and two small pills for headaches on her nightstand. In the end it was Masako who stayed and watched over Mai. The other three let themselves out quietly knowing the small medium would watch over Mai and let them know anything that happened. Yasu went down the stairs while the monk and priestess when up. It wasn't until they sank down in their own couch miserably that they could manage to talk about the young woman's confession.

Ayako iced his hand and wrapped it gently and he looked at her through the pain, "Now what do we do?"

"We get her help. I'm going to see if someone at the hospital can recommend a counselor for people who've been sexually assaulted. Find her a support group."

"Did you think it was anything like this?"

"No..I didn't. I don't know. I thought maybe they slept together and the idiot ran off because he's an emotionally repressed mess. That he couldn't deal with his feelings and Mai being Mai just couldn't take loosing any one else. Gods I..I feel so horrible. I should have found out or known. I've let her down so much."

Sometime later. "It certainly explains a lot."

"Yes."

"So..What do we do about it?"

"I don't know Houshou. I really just don't know." She leaned against him and drew her legs up to her chest. He put his uninjured hand around her and kissed her temple while pulling her close.

"Is it good for her to be around him, do you think it would help?". His fiancé shrugged. They sat for a few minutes letting the sunset stream into their window and bathe them in the orange light. "I could fucken rip his head off. That arrogant prick. Leaving a young girl like Mai alone, in the dark in that area! He knows that she's a magnet for trouble! Who the fuck does he think he is! First he uses her for a connection to his brother and _**HIDES** _it from all of us, who he's also using, then he dismisses her and to top off he just shows up and demands that we do what he wants. Self important narcissist. Who does he think he is! I hope Mai punches his in the throat!" The monk strangled off a cry as his fiancé cried quietly beside him.

"Monk, we have to let all that go. Mai's going to be ok now that we can get her the help she needs. She's a grown woman now. I love her too but we can't make these choices for her. If she wants to deal with him or not we have to support her with our love. We have to give her good times. We can't blame him for everything. Yes, he shouldn't have left her but he didn't..violate her. We have to assume that he doesn't even know it's happened, just like we didn't. And we can't tell him. It's not our place to tell him about the her..attack." Ayako couldn't bring herself to say rape. "_IF_ she ever wants him to know it's only her place to tell him, not ours." Ayako took a deep breath. She'd been reeling since Mai had held on to her and sobbed out the truth of it. She couldn't imagine losing your innocence in such a violent, painful way and she hurt so much for the young woman she thought of as a sister. "We give her good things to focus on, ok? We don't ignore what happened to her but we can't let her think it's all we see. She'll lose all the ground she's gained back in the past few years. We don't look at her as a victim but as a survivor."

Takigawa looked at the woman in his arms for a few moments and touched her face gently and nodded before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I wish I could kill the fuckers."

"I'm working on ways to curse them at this very moment."

"Is that possible?" The monk asked with an eyebrow raised. Just then his phone beeped with a message. Looking at it he showed it to his fiancé before typing back and getting her approval on the message before he sent it. It was Ayako who spoke next.

"That would be the person to ask. If anyone could do it, he could."

"Hmm.." was all Takigawa said as he sat back and closed his eyes blocking out everything but the warm woman next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**((I'm exceptionally touched the people even read this and seem to be following it. I hope I'm hitting my stride here, I am trying. It's been literally running in my head for weeks since I stumbled upon Ghost Hunt in Netflix this summer.I'm literally trying to turn out at least a chapter a day so I don't stagnate. I really feel like this story needs to get out of me. I'm trying on the typos. I email the stories to a friend in hopes they can catch the mistakes I miss. If anyone wants to be beta for this just pm me and I'd be grateful for the help. A dollar if you can guess the movie referenced btw.  
**

**Sadly I still don't own this. All reviews are gratefully taken as I hope to become a better writer. Thank you.))**

Oliver looked at his notes and watched the playback from the night before. He was troubled by the details he had managed to pull from the family. The father, one 'David Hines' was openly hostile when he asked to examine the injuries to his four year old daughter. He wouldn't allow Adia talk to him about the terrors that haunted her. The wife Jackie seemed to be very afraid of her husband and unwilling to go against him. She tried to say as little as possible while comforting the youngest Hines; a little girl named Amelia. All in all it was very perplexing.

Something major was going on in this home and no one wanted to work with him. He saw the destruction in the nursery. A crib that had been broken apart forcing the baby to sleep at it's mother's bed side. A dresser that had literally exploded and closet door that had been ripped from it's hinges to lay across the room on the floor in pieces. Something extremely strong was here. David Hines had tried to prevent any cameras from being placed in the families sleeping quarters but Lin had managed to hide on the top shelf of the closet in Adia's room.

While reviewing his temperature readings from his walk through of the home Oliver's eyes caught a dark shadow as it moved across the hall way to ward the little girl's room. Curious. He leaned in and watched further as the apparition came to stand at the foot of her bed. As he watched intently the girls' wardrobe and toys began to levitate around her prone form. Before he could do anything about what he was seeing everything slammed suddenly down to the ground and broke waking the entire house. The baby's wails broke his thoughts and the father had gone down stairs to confront him instead of to comfort his crying children and wife.

Strange. In the end they'd been forced to leave immediately and were told to remove everything even thought it was almost two in the morning. Lin was quietly driving back to their offices and Oliver was stewing in the front seat of the van wondering just what was going on. David Hines became incensed when he saw Lin remove the camera from Adia's room and threatened both Lin and himself with major bodily harm if they didn't leave right then. He had no interest in seeing the footage that had been recorded.

"What do you think is going on there Noll?" Lin broke his silence for the first time since they'd left the Hines' home.

"I'd rather not speculate right now Lin. I'm going to have Madoka call the father tomorrow and inform him of our treatment. Perhaps he can get us back in that house."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Oliver thought back to the floating furniture and the haunted look in Adia's eyes. Something was there. He could do something about it and he would find out what was haunting the family. "Yes.

Lin said nothing and pursed his lips. He knew fighting would be useless. Oliver was immovable once he made his mind up so trying to dissuade his young charge would do no good.

* * *

Mai was picking up her maid of honor gown and a small gift for Ayako. She still had the remnants of her hangover but the water and pills that had been left for helped. Somehow telling everyone had also helped a great deal. When they didn't look at her with pity she had felt lighter than she had in a long, long time. While she was still hurting telling hadn't done the damage to her friendships as she thought it would. While she wasn't ok she didn't feel so trapped and breathing felt a bit lighter today.

Spring time had always been very special to her. Like most Japanese she loved the cherry blossoms but secretly Mai loved to cut through the park during the day and see the Lilac bushes. The delicate purple flowers and scent reminded her of her mother. When Mai had been younger her mother would fill their apartment windows with fresh cut Lilac in the spring and let the warm breeze flow through the house filling every room with the delicate scent. It always made her smile. In less than a week now she'd have a bouquet of Lilac and white roses in her hands as she stood for Ayako and Takigawa. She was so happy that two of her most dearest friends had fallen so deeply in love. She still remembered how it had all happened and smiled when she remembered when the Monk had made his wild opening move in wooing the redheaded doctor priestess.

She and Ayako were living on the fourth floor of the building and it had been a warm spring night so the sliding balcony door was open to let the breeze in. They were watching some terribly dubbed American Movie and eating popcorn in the pajamas. They laughed at the lead character when he lied about his name being 'Calvin Klein'. She thought that Americans must like the strangest things. It was then they heard someone frantically yelling for Ayako from outside.

They shared a confused look as they got up to see what the commotion was and were shocked to see Takigawa's band assembled with a growing crowd outside on the sidewalk in front of the building.

"What are you doing you stupid Monk?" Ayako laughed when he yelled finally at her and smiled. He just smiled and the band broke into a song. It was about the red head and how she was in his dreams every night. Mai and Ayako smiled as they listened to how he knew her favorite food and drink. How he loved that she wore perfume that smelled like apples and used tea tree oil shampoo. He knew that she listened to classical music after a long day and loved a band called 'The Killers' and he'd be over the moon if she could love him too.

When the song ended the crowd all smiled and Ayako was biting back a grin.

"So?" Takigawa yelled up to her. Ayako couldn't help but melt at the hopefully look on his face. If she hadn't been in love with him before the song she would have been after. It was the single most amazing thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Get up here and ask me properly you stupid Monk." Ayako called back to him and he broke into the biggest grin Mai had ever seen. She excused herself to her room before he was their door knocking like a mad man.

"What did you think?" He panted. Clearly he'd run up the steps instead of waiting for their ancient elevator.

"I love you, you stupid man." and they kissed. Mai watched and giggled into her hand from the crack in her door. '_Finally'_ she thought as the monk and priestess giggled and kissed. They clung to each other tightly and as Mai shut her door to give them their privacy she heard Takigawa let out a loud whoop and declare that the most beautiful woman in the world loved him.

Mai remembered the proposal and how Monk had been nervous. He'd gotten Ayako's strict father's permission to ask her to marry him and bought her the most beautiful princess cut ring that he and Mai had found. Set in white gold with small circular stones in the channels on the sides it was inscribed with the words _To my priestess_. Ayako had come home to find the apartment filled with candles and red roses. She was almost overwhelmed till he stepped out and kissed her. Mai didn't know exactly what had been said but she knew that Ayako had said yes and Mai had been happy.

She was happy for them but a little sad too. She had hated to move out of their apartment and was sure that Ayako had something to do with the apartment two floors below becoming open as just the right time. She wanted her friends to be happy but being left by them was sad. She hoped that as they had their own family she wouldn't be pushed out.

Mai sighed to herself as she worked on her speech in her head. She was anxious about speaking in front of so many people and to hear Takigawa's younger brother Kyo's speech. The other man who'd be her 'escort' for the wedding was a bigger prankster than his brother if such a things was possible. She was looking forward to laughing with him at the wedding. She was glad she had it to look forward to take her mind off of Naru's arrival in Japan. She wasn't ready to deal with that yet and had avoided the topic when Masako or anyone asked what they could tell him as he called or texted each of them several times for information. Sighing she decided to get some lunch since she had the entire day to herself due to her job closing for a computer network upgrade. She considered her options and settled on Tempura as their was a small place not too far from the park and her apartment that made it well.

She walked briskly their to try and beat the lunch crowd in hopes she could get a spot at the counter to eat instead of having to take her lunch home. She hated when her food got cold and re-heating it seemed ruin the crispness of the vegetables and batter. She could smell the food stalls she passed on the street the garment bag slung over her shoulder as she walked. Her mouth watered and she was looking forward to her lunch. As she rounded the door to come in and ask the hostess to be seated she stopped and hid behind a column by the door. Her heart started to pound in her ears.

Mai could feel the blood rush to her face and her fingers felt numb from her hyperventilating. Inside the restaurant was Lin and Takigawa sitting at a back table with their heads lowered in a tense looking conversation. She didn't think they saw her and she chanced a peak around the corner again. They were whispering quite intently and Takigawa was waving his hands at Lin who was shaking his had and raising his own hand in a 'stop' gesture. They stopped when the hostess; whom knew Mai by name from her many visits called across the lobby to her.

"Oh, Mai, would you like to eat in or take out? We have a great special today!" She beamed at Mai seemingly oblivious to Mai's distress. Mai yelped and ran from the restaurant but not before catching a glimpse of the men's faces. They looked confused and guilty. She ran all the way to her apartment and locked the door. As far as she was concerned the entire world had come off of it's axis and was spinning out of control!

* * *

Lin watched as Takigawa ran a weary hand through his hair and groaned seeing Mai run away.

"Just fucken perfect. As if this wasn't a big enough mess, know Mai knows something's up and she's going to be really hurt if she thinks I'm keeping things from her!" The monk spat.

"You are." Lin observed and he didn't smile when he said it. Takigawa scowled at him.

"I don't need this man. I've got my wedding coming up. This really is all His fault ya know? I'm half tempted to throttle the life out of him."

Lin said nothing and let the younger man rail on. He was busy thinking about the deeply troubling facts that he'd just learned. This would make Oliver's quest infinitely harder and if Lin allowed himself to focus on it he was extremely angry about Mai's rape. When Takigawa had angrily spit it out at him his immediate thought was to kill the young men responsible. He had to push that away for now. He had no idea how Oliver would handle this when he found out that on the night he'd left her by the lake she had been assaulted. No doubt she'd have trouble allowing him close even if she did love him, as Lin suspected she did. He grimaced. This was going to be extremely difficult.

"Calm down Takigawa. Let's deal with one issue at a time. What are you doing to help her recover?" And they focused on Ayako's plan to get the young woman help.

* * *

Oliver focused on the treadmill he was running on. The part he hated most of his job was the need to be fit so he could run when needed and fight when running wasn't an option. He breathed heavily as the sweat ran down his back and he let his mind focus.

He was thinking of what it'd be like to have never left Japan. He could call for Mai whenever he wanted.

"Mai, tea." He immersed himself in the daydream and smiled as he now saw her not was a sixteen year old girl but grown woman. He was happy to have the updated imagery to focus on. In his mind she appeared in his office and set a steaming cut before him. As she turned to go he seized her wrist and startled her and pulled her towards him to kiss his lips. He half rose to meet her half way and she smiled into it opening her mouth and he could taste the honey and lemon on her tongue. It was heady and seductive.

The dream warped and they were in her apartment. Oliver knew what her old home looked like as he'd taken her home a few times and discreetly looked around. They were moving towards her bedroom and he pealed her top off and was rewarded with the sight of her breasts straining against a baby blue bra. He smiled at the little white bow between then and felt her fingers fumble with his top button. She was anxiously trying to push the button through the hole and he stopped his finger tips from roaming down her neck to help her. He threw the shirt aside and stood there looking at her for a moment before he brought a trembling hand up to touch the side of one of her breasts and his other kneaded her hip and pulled her body against him. She nipped his bottom lip and he smirked before kissing her deeply.

It twisted again. They were on her bed and he was on top of her. Neither had any clothing left on and he was so aroused he could think of nothing else. He had his hand on her and felt how wet she was. Absently he remembered Gene saying something about having fooled around with girls and that they liked having fingers thrust inside them to make them more excited. At the time it had seemed stupid but he saw the appeal of foreplay now.

She gasped when he slicked and finger inside of her and moved it back and forth. She found and attacked his mouth as she ran her hands over his back. He smiled at her as he withdrew his finger and shifted so that he was ready to enter her. He leaned down and kissed her gently and cupped her jaw gently.

"Do you..do you want me to?" He trembled as he asked her. She blushed and he thought it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen

"I do, but I'm scared it'll hurt." She whispered into his lips.

"If it hurts I'll stop. I promise. I don't want you to hurt Mai. I want to make love to you and show you just how beautiful you are." She nodded and he started to part her labia and enter her when...

_**BEEP BEEP**_** BEEP**! He was ripped from his day dream by his cycle on the tread mill ending. Closing his eyes he groaned deeply and his hands gripped the bar so hard his knuckles stood out in white relief.

He drew in a few shaky breaths and shook his head trying to clear it. He was still very aroused and gritted his teeth while he toweled off his face and headed towards the shower. Most of the time Oliver considered bodily functions to be beneath him and he often wished he hadn't been cursed with a body at all, just a mind. It was only when he thought of Mai and his secret wishes that he admitted he found some parts of being human wonderful.

He turned the shower on cold and stripped his sweaty clothing off. He hoped that he could get his ragged thoughts under control before Madoka came to the office to discuss the Hines today.


	9. Chapter 9

**((Thank you. Also still don't own it. edited to hopefully tend to the errors. If you find more please let me know. also looking for a new proofreader ))**

"HE THREW YOU OUT! HE THREW YOU OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! THAT INSUFFERABLE.." Oliver absently listened while Madoka screamed her frustrations about David Hines. He knew that getting excited would do him no good. He had to think. What was going on in the Hines's home? He was concerned about the family after seeing the little girl crying in the window as he and Lin drove away. She waved sadly before she was grabbed away and he felt like he was letting her down. He sighed. He had a habit of letting people down.

"Are you even listening to me, Noll?" Madoka was staring at him, her hands on her hips and she had was glowering. "What the hell is going in that house!?"

"Something." Was all he could say. "I don't like it Madoka. I need you to contact the father. I need to get back in that house." Madoka looked at him considering. She narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to take the case?" She seethed.

"I didn't. Now I do."

"Hmm," was all she offered while she considered. "I'll call America later today. It's far to late or early there, depending on how you look at it. I don't think Mr. Marino will be happy to hear that his son in law is being so difficult considering the level of activity going on around that family."

"I'll be waiting." With that he stood and walked into his office shutting the door behind him. He wasn't thinking clearly. His body was wrung out and he hardly slept since he made the choice to come back to Japan. He felt anxious all the time and would catch his hand shaking if he looked at it. He didn't like this waiting game. He was a man of action and not suited to not knowing. He could hear Madoka yelling some more through the door.

"And say please when you want someone to do something for you!"

If he really thought about it; and Oliver thought about _EVERYTHING_, it was the not knowing that was the worst. The Monk had slipped up when he'd yelled at Oliver and said that Mai herself said it was him. He felt stupid, a feeling that he was not used to and he wondered if he hadn't ruined everything with his pride. What was pride anyway compared to happiness. He'd trade it all, the books, the fame, the prestige, the studies and lectures; all of it to go back to that day and kiss her when she admitted her feelings to him.

He'd wanted to. He started to lift his hand to brush the hair from her face and stopped when he saw the confusion in her eyes. It was that had caused him to walk away. He'd wondered a thousand times if that confusion was because of what he told her about Gene or it she doubted she still cared for him. Why couldn't he bring himself to ask?

He knew it was because he couldn't handle her rejection. With a dramatic sigh he sat down and pulled out his tape recorded interview of the Hines family. It wouldn't do to keep dwelling he had to solve this case and protect that little girl. It was what he did after all.

* * *

The days leading up to the wedding passed with a flurry of activity. Mai had looked at Monk strangely and he would sheepishly blush when he caught her doing so but neither broached the subject of his meeting with Lin. They both knew that they had to eventually talk about it but neither knew exactly what to say so they pushed it aside as they got closer to the coming Saturday wedding. Truth be told neither knew how to talk about the subject.

On the evening before it was warm and people were meeting at a beautiful restaurant that Takigawa's cousin owned and people were laughing and singing. Wine was being poured and Mai watched as the engaged couple smiled only for each other, their eyes shining. She realized how happy she really was being in the middle of the joy but knew that it would just leave her colder when they left for their honeymoon tomorrow. She couldn't think about that and once more focused on the person at her side who was talking to her quickly. She had been surprised to see Lin there but knew that Takigawa and Ayako had worked well with the man in the past and it was ok because he gave her a wide berth. She would spy him sometimes looking at her with the oddest expression; something akin to pity and wonder, but would look away before he caught her eye. She really wanted to know what he and Takigawa had been talking about.

"Mai are you listening to me?" Yasu was laughing as she blushed being caught in her thoughts. "Oh Mai, you wound me so. It's not eye who you're dreaming of, is it?" He said with a wink.

"Sorry, I was thinking about tomorrow." She sighed. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He patted her on the back.

"You'll save a dance for me right? I've been practicing!" He wiggled his eyes at her suggestively and she couldn't help but giggle when he did. Pushing away her fears of the future she dissovled into the conversation about what dance moves he claimed to have mastered. There was no used in worrying about tomorrow. In the past week she had made the choice to really live.

* * *

Oliver had followed Lin silently. The Chinese man had been slipping away at the oddest times and it bothered him. Whenever he asked his friend he'd give a noncommital grunt and a vague 'out'. He did not like not knowing what was going on. It made him feel inadequate and that was another feeling he wasn't used to. Wasn't Lin supposed to work for him. No. Lin worked for Martin and Luella and would remind him of it when he stepped out of line.

So Oliver followed him. He felt very stealthy ducking behind corners and into doorways whenever Lin would turn around as if feeling the eyes on his back. He followed him for ten blocks. Why the hell wasn't Lin taking the bus or a cab. He never walked more than a block or two. Odd.

This entire week Lin had been extremely odd. He would stop his phone conversations if Oliver came near his office and had been taking his lunch alone. There was so many strange things going on in Japan he was for damn sure going to find out something. His mind was simply too curious to be denied.

Lin finally reached a restaurant and Oliver was taken back. It wasn't the type of fair the Chinese man ever seemed to go for. He preferred dark little corners and back booths not white linens and crystal chandeliers. Curiouser and Curiouser Oliver thought and we stalked closer. He ducked down an alley to the side and leaned his back against the wall next to a large window There was a bush partial blocking his view but he still looked at the scene before him as she tried to search for Lin.

What he saw made his jaw drop literally. Lin was at a party? What he was seeing and what he knew about Lin warred in his mind. The two ideas were just so drastically different. Lin hardly even smiled or spoke but he was at a party. He looked harder.

He caught red hair and zeroed in on that. Above Ayako and Takigawa was a pink banner congratulating them. So _that's _what was going on. Lin was at a party for Takigawa and Ayako's rehearsal. He concentrated on that and remembered that tomorrow was their wedding. Their wedding, Mai was in there wedding he searched the room frantically for Mai and his heart stopped at what he saw.

She threw back her head and laughed at something Yasuhara was saying to her. Her eyes were closed and her hair was gathered at the base of her neck in an simple twisted that suited her. The sight of her naked neck was shocking and she brought a small hand to her chest as she struggled to draw breath. She was wearing a strapless blue dress and Oliver ached to see the rest of it but could only see from her torso up as she was seated. He felt his hands gather in to fists. Lin was at a party with Mai. He was at a party with all her friends and he was standing in a cold alley watching. What the hell was going on in the world!

This was jealousy. Oliver was used to jealousy but it still didn't mean he liked the feeling. He had been jealous of Gene's easy manner when they were younger and his ability to charm a room. He'd always wondered if Martin and Luella would have adopted him if Gene hadn't been apart of the package. Gene was everything he wasn't including dead. Oliver realized that his nails were digging into his hand as blood welled from the half moons in his palm. He ducked down behind the bushes and stalked around to the front of the restaurant to get a better view of what was going on. His heart was pounding. Mai was so close.

He imagined what perfume she'd be wearing, and how soft her skin would be. When Yasuhara put a hand on her shoulder he wanted to send his PK out and throw the other man across the room. Yasu didn't know it but he was sitting in his place next to Mai. He tried to remember what it was that Lin had written. Yasu and Mai were just friends. They were just good friends, but they looked so happy to be together. He was frantically trying to think of what to do when his phone sounded in his pocket. The shrill whistle meant he had a message and he pulled it quickly from his pocket to see what could possibly be so important as very few people had his private number. On the screen was the message he had been waiting for for a week now. Madoka.

_I got us back into the Hines. Day after tomorrow. Mr. Hines will be gone. We need to work fast!_

He shoved his phone back in his pocket. He could deal with this later. Right now he needed to figure out how to get close to Mai. Now that he was so close he felt is courage failing him. His mouth was dry and palms were sweaty. He felt like a junky in need of a fix. He hadn't realized how addicted he'd been to Mai when he'd been here before. He kept watching from the window and considered what to do.

* * *

Takigawa had caught Lin's eye and made his way towards to bar to grab a drink. The tall man met him there. He said nothing, just waiting for what the monk had to say.

"He's here. I hope this is a good idea. If he ruins the wedding Ayako will skin us both."  
"Hmm.." was all Lin offered considering.

"This is on you man. He makes this worse and I'll kill him, Got it."

"Indeed" and Lin stalked away smirking. So Noll had finally followed him. About damn time. He had practically spoon fed the clues to the boy. He'd followed him out tonight and bumbled the entire way. If it had been anyone else the jig as they as in the west you'll have been up. As if Lin would ever walk so far.

Oliver really could be dense. He only hoped the fool didn't ruin the reunion that he and the Monk invented for him.

Oh Takigawa had been very angry about it he deception. He had practically taken Lin's head off when the met that first time . He wanted to why he should continue to help Oliver; even if Oliver didnt know he was being helped. If he managed to upset tomorrows nuptials Lin had serious concern for Oliver's personal safety. The priestess could be _very _unforgiving.

* * *

Mai was one of the last people to leave the dinner. She had laughed and danced with all of her friends. Even John had twirled her around the dance floor. She was drunk on joy and knew that she had to get home because her nine am hair and make-up appointment would be here before she knew it. She was excited for the wedding and knew that her friends were even more so.

Tomorrow started a new chapter. She did a little spin on the street and spread her arms wide to the warm slight. She stopped when she saw a dark shadow duck to her side.

Mai felt fear run through her as she turned to see who was following her. She was shaking slightly, shivering as if cold but it wasn't the night air chilling her. She was very scared.

"Come out.." She whispered. When she got no answer she tried again. This time louder, " Who's there. Come out."

She held her breath as first a paler hand slowly edged from behind the wall and was followed by an arm in a black dress shirt. She trailed her eyes up from the fingers up the arm to the shoulder then to the eyes of their owner. Blue eyes. Impossibly deep blue eyes looked at her.

He took a small step towards her, his hands raised. His brow was furrowed and lips pursed. At seventeen she had thought him handsome, at eighteen he'd been gorgeous but now at twenty-one he was devastating. The lines of his face had become even more handsome. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it herself.

All at once her dress felt impossibly tight around her. She took a step back and turned to run. Tears ran from her eyes. She stumbled a bit and heard him gasp as she started to fall. Warm hands grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the side walk that had been quickly approaching her face.

As she was pulled up right she felt his hands settle on her arms and his body was close to her back. Her skin felt like it was on fire where his fingers met her flesh and she swayed feeling dizzy, she started to sob when he said her name quietly as it were a prayer.

"Mai.."

* * *

Of all the things Oliver expected or dreamed of this was not it. He pulled Mai's back to him and inhaled her scent. She was crying and all he could do was try to hold her. He murmured gently in her ear and turned her face to his.

He watched her eyes widen in surprise as he wiped away the tears from her heeks and cradled her face between his hands softly. He ran his thumb of her lips and it trembled when he did.

"Mai." He whispered her name over and over and it did nothing to slow her tears. They stood there for several minutes. His hands on her face, her tears on his fingers. They drank in the sight of each other. She was his salvation and he was her anchor. He swallowed and looked at her as he slowly took his hands from her face.

"Me...or Gene?" Silence for a heartbeat, then two. If she didn't answer soon he felt like his heart would stop. He looked at her as her lips parted slowly.

"You," it was barely audible. He'd heard it though and he kissed her gently. He leaned into her and her arms rose to his chest. Her small hands touched his chest. He felt her hand push gently against him then curl and gather his shirt in her fist.

His blood sang in his veins and his skin burned every where she touched him. He kissed her deeply, his tongue tasting hers. His dreams had not prepared him for this. It was intoxicating.

"Mai, please don't send me away." He gasped between kissing her and she stopped to look at him, really look at him and shook her head.

"Don't leave." She whispered, new tears welling up. He shook his head and pulled her into his arms. His heart was racing as she sobbed against him. So many thoughts and feeling jumbled in Him. Joy, fear, excitement, love, tenderness and longing.

He put his lips to her ear and murmured, "Let me take you home."

Mai looked up at him in surprise and then nodded. He wrapped an arm around her and looked at her lips for a few seconds then hurried her away into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**((Don't own it. Trying hard to make it good. All reviews humbly accepted. Thank you. Yes OOCness. It's just what's eating my brain. Im starting to feel like I'm butchering it, I don't know. just insecure. Please just let me know what you think. PM and reviews are always gratefully accepted. Also check out my little fluff peice SPR on Twitter.))**

Mai felt like she was moving through a dream. Only Naru's arm around her shoulders kept her from floating from the earth. Naru..

"Is that what I should call him," she mused. What name is he using this time? Mai had so many questions and no voice to ask them. Every so often the man she was walking with would pull her to him and kiss her or just touch her face gently. Almost as if reminding himself she's real.

The face he wore reminded her of the dream Naru, no, Gene she reminded herself. He had a slight smile and seemed..happy. Clearly Mai had died or was dreaming, but the feel of her key brought her back to earth.

Didn't she hate him? When they reached her door she turned to him and looked at him. Did she hate him? This morning she had. During lunch she did as well. Over dinner the hate she felt was a knot in her chest, but now?

Now she loved him. She had loved him while she hated him. That's how come she hated him after all.

Mai opened her door and reached him to turn on the light. She walked over the threshold and turned to him without a word. He swallowed and took the step into her home and shut the door.

They looked at each other for a moment and then she was gathered into his arms and kissing him with abandon. She bit his lip and was rewarded with a moan from him.

Strong hands worked their way into her hair and pulled the pins holding it in place. Once released her hair fell in a silken curtain and framed her face. She gasped when he ran his fingers down her arm and was leaning into his lips when she felt his fingers close around her wrist.

"NO!"

* * *

Oliver was touching Mai's skin and kissing her lips. His every dream was coming true and he was going to pull her fingers to his lips to kiss but as his fingers closed around Mai's wrist she screamed at him.

Mai jerked violently away from him and he tried to reach for her, "What's wrong Ma..". His voice trailed off as his fingers brushed against her arm. She pulled further away collapsing on the floor and started sobbing. She was hysterical. 'What had he done wrong?'

"Don't touch me, Please don't touch me!" She yelled at him and when he tried to touch her and curled into a tight ball.

"Mai...Oh Mai tell me what's wrong. Please Mai.." He kneeled down and reached a trembling hand towards her. She pulled herself impossibly tighter.

"Please, please just don't touch me." Mai refused to meet his eyes. Her reached for and as his finger tips touched her skin he got a rush of images.

Oliver had never enjoyed his secondary ability. Psychometry was unpredictable. Sometimes he could hold an object and it was just that but others it would be a gateway to something else entirely.

Oliver was helplessly hurled into Mai's memory. He could smell the damp ground and saw the boy standing over her. He felt her terror and what followed. He drew his hand back as if burned. She had been hurt so badly. It broke his heart to see the woman he'd loved for so long hurting so badly now almost as badly as she had then.

"Mai." He couldn't really say anything else. When she looked at him through her tears he saw he was crying as well. He moved across the floor to sit next to her and pulled her to his chest. She pounded her fist against his shoulder and burrowed her chin into the crook of his neck.

Oliver wrapped both of his arms around her and placed a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mai." He soothed his fingers over her face over and over again whispering lowly to her till she cried herself out in his arms.

Oliver was afraid to move and wake her up. He leaned his head back against the cabinet and pulled Mai closer to is chest. He squeezed his eyes shut to block out what he'd seem.

Coor, he really Fucked it up this time. She was so hurt. She had been raped when his foolish pride had him walked away. How could he ever hope to be with her now. She should hate him. He hated himself. He wanted to kill those three boys. Whenever he thought about it his PK stretched out and something broke. He'd cracked her computer monitor, wall mirror, and a table top vase, her balcony sliding door now boor a huge crack.

Mai whimpered in her sleep and he scooped her close to his heart and carried her to the couch. Pulling the thin blanket off the back he arranged it around them as he sat down with Mai still cradled to his chest. He sighed and kissed her once again, gently on her cheek and turned to watch the stars out her window.

* * *

Mai found herself in a dream for the first time in three years. She was walking through the mists towards a tall shadow. As she drew closer she saw the kind smile on the still seventeen year old boys lips.

"Gene.."

"Hello Mai," a sweet smile.

"What are you doing here! Why haven't you passed on?"

Another smile, and he took her by the hand. "Come on."

As they walked through the mist she saw a house becoming clearer.

"Why are we here Gene? What do I need to see."

"Shh," he whispered. "Look" He extended his hand to point to a window and Mai realized they were right outside of it now. Furniture was levitating around a little girl who was sleeping in the small bed. Dolls swirled around in an invisible whirlwind and the only thing left not moving in the room was the little girl that seemed to be the epicenter of the chaos. Mai watched a a dark figure filled the door way. The chaos stopped as the specter moved closer to the little girl and settled over her. Before she could process the scene she was seeing she was back in the nothing mist with seventeen year old Gene.

"You need to help her."

"Who, how can I help her when I don't even know what's going on!" She yelled at him. "You think you just get to show up and show creepy things again and I have to jump and do it! You've been gone three years buddy! I'm not his assistant anymore." Gene smiled serenely while she yelled, his face never changing.

"No. You're so much more. Just help her. I know you'll help her. You've always had a good heart." With that he was gone and Mai was thrown out of the dream. As she woke she felt warmer than she thought was normal.

* * *

Mai was mumbling in her sleep and he held her close to him. "Shh, shh." He soothed "It's ok Mai, it's ok." As she opened her eyes she pursed her lips at him. She brought her fingers up and rubbed her eyes and leaned her head back to blink a few times.

"I saw Gene," she whispered quietly. All Oliver could do was nod and watch her. He wanted desperately to ask why Gene hadn't passed on but chose for once to keep his mouth shut.

"Mai, I..we need to..Oh Mai please forgive me. My stupid pride..I was so afraid." He was rambling but for the first time in his life he was just didn't know what to do or say.

She stood up and put her back to him as she took a few steps towards her balcony. She stopped when she saw the jagged break that split the glass from top to bottom. She turned towards him with a shocked look and raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"You're paying for that," she said and her tone reminded him of the old Mai who'd take him to task at the drop of the hat. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her eyes sparkled for a moment. He made a silent vow to do anything he could to bring the fire back to her.

"There's a little girl that needs our help Naru. I don't pretend to understand, and I know I'm not as smart as you but I can help her. I've got to do this." She looked at him as if daring him to contradict her.

"Mai, I should of never said.."

"Save it." She interrupted. "You. Me. Right now it's just not important. Ayako's marrying Monk in the morning. I'm going to get up, get my hair and make up done, get pictures taken, stand up for my two best friends in the world, eat, drink and be merry then I'm going to find the little girl from my dream and figure out what's hurting her."

"And me, what would you have me do Mai?"

* * *

Naru turned the most hopefully sad eyes to look at Mai and she felt her resolve start to weaken and bit her lip as she turned away to once more take in the damage to her home. She felt as if the earth was coming tilted off it's axis as she tried to wrap her head around the events of the last few hours. Dr. Oliver Davis had kissed her and stoked her hair. He held her so gently when she cried that she felt as if she were made of glass.

The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as she worried on her lip more and thought back to the little girl in her dream. She hadn't seen the dream child being hurt but she knew that she was. The black shadow that had been near her had radiated pain and evil. It made Mai's stomach churn to remember it. She and Naru had so much between them that needed figuring out but as desperately as she wanted to know what he had been doing last night and what his whispered promises had meant it would have to wait. The girl in her dream needed her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't do something.

"You, Naru," She paused drawing in a shaky breath, "I don't even know _what _to call _you._ I'm not the poor little orphan girl anymore. I don't need your 'empathy' anymore. As you can see I've been doing just fine for the last few years. I have my own home, friends who actually do love me and I'm going to be done my degree this semester. I'm not stupid little Mai anymore who is only good to make the great ghost hunter's tea."

She felt her voice rising but she couldn't bring herself to care. After holding everything in for the last few years it would feel _good _to unload on him. "And just look at this mess. You're gonna replace all this stuff you narcissist!" Mai was tired and even though she was very upset the exhaustion was starting to sneak into her voice. She sounded weary and sad. All she wanted to do was go to bed and forget this evening had ever happened. Her life had seemed so much more clear just a week ago. Mai knew exactly what she was doing and where she was going. Now he was back and she felt herself being pulled into the his orbit.

"Naru. Please, call me Naru." He said simply, his eyes never leaving her form. She noticed the way his eyes followed her lips and his usual easy confidence had seemingly fled. His fall of the pedestal had been complete. The great Dr. Oliver Davis was now just a mere mortal like her. She felt something deep inside her soften.

"I'm going to bed," she said turning on her heel and walking down a short hall towards an open door. Pausing just before she went in she cast a casual glance over she shoulder and smirked. "Coming?"

She heard the couch groan beneath him as he stood up and the slight creaking when he stepped on the uneven board in the hall. When he came up behind her he placed a delicate kiss on the top of her shoulder. Mai sighed and allowed herself to enjoy the sensation of his lips on her skin before crossing the small room to her bed. She climbed in and moved all the way over. Without a word she lifted her quilt for him. As he slid in next to her Mai turned her back to him and drew the blanket to her chest. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she felt his solid chest connect to her back and an arm snake around her waste. His breath mingled with her hair and neither of then said a word. Nothing really needed to be said. Mai was struck by the feeling of how very right this felt.

"I'll see you in the morning Naru."

"Goodnight Mai."

"And Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't hog the covers." She told him as sleep began to overtake her.


	11. Chapter 11

**((Don't own it. Wish I did. Thank you kindly for the kindness. this is a short chapter but it's needed as a bridge. I think I've fixed the errors. .))**

Oliver Davis hadn't slept during the night. He'd been afraid to close his eyes and have Mai vanish back into his dreams. Granted he'd never have imagined such pain for her but as he watched her sleep he felt certain that she was perfect. The light through her curtains gave her room a soft etherial golden glow and he was out of place with the sharp lines that connected to form him and be covered in black. Mai's makeup from the night before stained her face and his fingers traced promises down her arms as he caressed her arm softly. Their skin spoke an ancient language that had long since been lost to man.

Her heart beat was even and her breath was warm in his ear. It was the happiest and saddest he'd ever been in his life. She had always been a wild creature, more pixie than girl and now as a grown woman there was such a weight on her soul that he didn't know how she bared it. In her shoes he's felt certain he'd have broken. He had been surprised when she had let him stay last night and held his breath till she was asleep waiting for her to change her mind and cast him out. It would not, he thought, have been out of line for her to do.

While he hadn't slept he had dreamed all night. He'd dreamed of what it would be like if this were her home with him. Not the apartment, but in his arms. Could he move to Japan permanently? No, best not get too far ahead of himself right now. He allowed himself to glance at the clock she had on her bedside. 7:56 am. He only have four more minutes to enjoy this before the spell would be broken and she'd have to go about her day. He cursed himself for the millionth time that night. Why hadn't he come back sooner. He had no answer to give beyond that he was a fool.

Mai mumbled something in her sleep and he watched her to see if she was waking. He selfishly wanted to turn off her clock and stop the impending day more than anything. He knew that she wouldn't forgive him and that's really all that stopped him from trying to hold on to the night a bit longer. He knew it was impossible. Yet right then he'd have sold his soul for the power to stop time.

7:58am. Two more minutes. How would she feel this morning? Would she banish him from her sight? He was steeling himself for the possibility but as he felt his heart quicken at the thought she started to rouse from her sleep and opened first one eye then the other to look at him and a ghost of a smile moved across her face before being replaced with a look that was relieved.

"You stayed all night?"

* * *

"Of course" was his smooth answer and before Mai could say or do anything else she had to silence her alarm. They sat up in her bed and looked at each other for a moment before he leaned over and kissed her forehead tangling his hand in her hair. He breathed in deeply and kissed her forehead again before releasing her.

"So.." Mai started but lets her words hang in the air. It was clear that both of them were very lost. Mai thought, and not for the first time since she'd seen him that he was very handsome. Even rumpled from a night of poor sleep women would turn their heads to get a glimpse of his beauty. It was a cold beauty though, from the icy sapphires in his eyes to sharp cheek bones that she was fairly certain she'd cut herself on. She had to move but felt herself lacking any real desire to do so. He saved her the trouble and left the bed and extended a hand to her and helped to pull her to her feet. She reached a hand out to bridge the sudden gap between then and felt herself being drawn not just from the bed but to his chest. Naru looked down at her and moved one hand to cup her jaw, the other slid around her hip.

"I'll see you tonight." She raised a brow and smirked at him.

"You'll see me tonight, after the wedding?"

"No." He was smirking at her now and for a fleeting moment she felt as if no time had ever passed. He lifted her chin gently and put a soft kiss to her lips. "I'll see you tonight." This time he whispered it to her and she knw it was the absolute truth. He untangled himself and turned slowly from the room. He gave her one last look over his shoulder and Mai could make out the longing in his face. It was a look that greeted her in the mirror daily. With that Mai was left gaping at where his back had been moments ago and wondering what the hell was going on. He said he'd see her a tonight and implied that he meant at the wedding. This had to be a dream she told herself because if Naru showed up at the wedding Ayako might kill him. He'd never struck her as suicidal before.

Mai couldn't allow herself to focus too hard on it because she had to shower and run to the salon to start the days preparations. When she heard her front door close Mai sighed and grabbed her towel heading towards her shower. So many problems to deal with. She wondered how she'd find the little girl Gene had shown her and just what; if anything, she should tell her best friends about his possible appearance at their wedding.

* * *

When Oliver walked away from Mai it was killing him inside to do so, but he placated himself with the promise that it was only temporary. He'd see her in a few short hours. He'd wondered idly if he could find a way to bring her with him on the case. HE was thinking of the implications of his sudden addiction as he made his way to the lobby of the building. When he reached the front of her apartment building he spared a glance back at her home. It was easy to spot the door he had cracked and he smiled a real smile for a moment and then smirked as he hailed a cab. He thought of what he'd find back at his apartment. His Chinese friend had been keeping secrets and Oliver was going to find out exactly what else was being kept from him.

After the short ride he rode the elevator to his floor and walked to his new home. Once inside he tossed his keys on the entrance table and hung his coat on the hook. He looked at Lin who was sitting on the couch, typing something in his lap top. His friend cast a sideways glance at the young man and Oliver knew he was smirking. Deciding that his questions could wait till after he'd slept and showed he walked to his room. Before disappearing into the darkness of his private space he stopped without turning.

"Have a nice evening Noll?" Lin said when Oliver stopped.

"Lovely. Do you have plans this evening?"

"Funny you should mention that. I'm invited to a wedding. There are two chairs at dinner for a guest and myself."

"So, I'll be your plus one this evening?"

"Of course." Said Lin who was once more typing. He didn't spare a glance.

"Black tie?"

"You're tux is hanging in front of your closet." With that Oliver closed his door want stripped for bed. The last thing he could remember thinking as he was lost to sleep was that Mai's sheets were so much softer than his own. They smelled better too. He wondered why that was..


	12. Chapter 12

**((ARGH, I had this whole chapter written and then my internet went down because of a horrific storm while I was uploading it and it vanished from my computer. So I rewrote it. This has not been betaed. I'm looking for a proofreader so if you want to help I'd be beyond grateful. As always I don't own this and I am deeply humbled that anyone besides myself seems to be enjoying my story. I haven't written in several years and getting back into it has been enjoyable but slightly intimidating. Thank you for all the love and reviews. I am deeply appreciative for it all. ALSO I'm toying with the idea or writing the ceremony through Monk and Ayako's eyes. If you want that please contact saying as much or PM me and let me know. If no one wants to see it I'll just focus on other stuff. FIXING THIS AND 13-NEVER WRITE WHEN YOU'RE SICK ON NYQUIL))**

The morning of the wedding passed with a flurry of activity. There was curling irons, make up brushes and camera's going off in every direction. Despite the anxiety of Naru's promise Ayako had dismissed her fears and assured Mai that if Naru did show up at the wedding that it would be dealt with and would not be a problem. When Ayako hugged her she let the fear she had been carrying since she'd heard her door close that morning go and immersed herself in the happiness of her friend's day.

Now they were at the hotel suite doing the final preparations for the wedding that was less than an hour away. She allowed herself a moment to look at her own reflection as was not displeased at what she saw. The silk of her bride's maid's dress hugged her body and showed the feminine lines that she had developed over the last few years. Mai allowed herself to enjoy the luxury of the cool silk on her skin. When Ayako had first chosen the asymmetrical one shouldered dress Mai had felt herself very daring in it.

The dress was so sheer that Mai had to go without a bra. She smiled as she remembered Ayako and Masako showing her the sticky cups she'd be wearing instead. She blushed just thinking about it. As Ayako was zipped up into her dress and turned to race the women Mai gasped at her friend's beauty.

"Oh, Ayako you look so beautiful. Monk's not gonna know what to say! You are the most beautiful bride ever" It was then Ayako's turn to blush.

"You think he'll like it?"

"I know he will," Mai said with the utmost sincerity and then all the women in the room broke down into giggles. She grasped her friend's hand and smiled. After a moment they released each other and Ayako stood up and turned to the assembled women. They all admired the bride and waited to be called for the ceremony. Mai looked at her friends and realized that she was really enjoying herself. Smiling she sat down and let herself think once again what it would be like if it were her wedding day. Of course there was only one man she could envision waiting for her at the front of the aisle.

A knock at the door and wedding planner's voice broke the day dream.

"Time to go ladies. Lets get you married Miss Matsuzaki!" With a clap of his hands the women lined up and followed. As they walked towards Ayako's future Mai wondered if Naru would be at the ceremony. "Show time ladies! Line up and Miss Taniyama, try not to stumble today."

* * *

Oliver sat next to Lin and tried to take in the entire ceremony. Truthfully he'd rather not be here but planning for the case he had to leave on in the morning. He was trying to think of a way to bring Mai along. He finally had found her and was loathe to be away from her. Perhaps if he told her that children were in danger he could get her to come watch the base. That way she'd be with him but out of danger. Would she be able to stay out of danger? Unlikely but at least he could manage it. As he tried to think of how to put the subject to her later he heard the first trains of Pachelbel's Cannon in D minor and was surprised that Ayako and Takigawa had chosen such a western song for their processional.

He looked with the rest of the assembled guests to see the Monk at the front of the room by Father Brown. The men who stood with him; including Yasuhara all trained their eyes on the grand entrance way at the front of the room. Lin and he both turned to see several young women dressed in the softest blue making their way down the aisle towards the men. When Mai crossed the threshold into the room his lips parted in wonder. This was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. As the piano and violins played gently he could not take his eyes off of her. Even as the room rose to pay tribute to Ayako in her lovely white gown he only had eyes for Mai as she made her way to her spot in the front. She looked out across the guests and Oliver hoped she was looking for him.

When her gaze landed on him he held it and felt his lips lift in a small smile that was only for her. He saw her eyes widen a fraction when she saw it. It wasn't a smile he showed often. She blushed but didn't look away. When Ayako reached her side Mai was forced to break the connection and focus on her friends next to her. It was ok, Oliver knew where her mind was.

As Father Brown began to recite the vows that would bind the Monk and Miko the irony was not lost on him. The shrine maiden was marrying a monk from Mt. Koya in a christian ceremony. He knew that both Martin and Luella would find this very amusing. A glance at Lin assured him that the onmyijoui found the situation funny as well. His eyes kept wondering of Mai's form as she held the bride's flowers and he wondered how the silk she wore would feel under his fingers. He curled his fingers into a fist in an attempt to stop them from reaching out towards her.

As the happy couple leaned in to seal their union with a kiss Mai's eyes sought his and he tried to promise her with his own that he'd be kissing her lips very soon. He rose when Takigawa and Ayako Houshou made their way hand in hand down the red carpet and clapped with the crowd even though his attention was not on the newlyweds but the young woman who'd slept in his arms last night.

Oliver looked to Lin was entirely to smug for his tastes and glared. "What is it Lin?"

"I was just wondering when we'd be back here for you and Miss Taniyama." Lin said as he left to follow the newly married couple into the reception hall. Oliver felt his blood rise but when he considered the thought of marrying Mai he would be bereft to deny that is was something he desired very much. He only hoped that her assault had not left her in fear or all men's touch; or if that was the case if she would ever want his..

Pushing the thought away for the time being he found himself swept up in the tide of people as they flowed towards the reception room. His stomach churned when he saw Mai's hand on Kyo's arm and the thought that Takigawa's brother was only her escort for a little while more was cold comfort. Oliver Davis realized two things when he stared at Mai's fingers on another man's arm. The first being that he was unreasonable jealous when it came to Mai being around other men. The second was the he couldn't find it in him to care that he was being unreasonable.

Just what was Mai doing to him? He really couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

As her friends had said their vows and pledged their love to each other Mai wondered what that was like. To know that someone else loved you so much they promised their love and fidelity to you for life, it was her most secret wish. She'd smiled because she was happy but she also was wondering if Naru could ever want her given what had happened and if he'd ever want her enough to make the same pledges as Monk and Ayako. She caught Yasu looking at her and wiggled his eye brows at her. She had to smile at that. Before she knew it Ayako was being kissed and people were cheering.

The wedding party was outside of in the garden, posing among the cherry blossoms, roses and lilies for photographs that would immortalize the day. She thought about how handsome he'd looked in his simple tuxedo and she'd been shocked at how good it had looked on him. The last three years had been kind to Oliver Davis. The last traces of childhood had slipped from his face to be replaced by a masculine face that was classically beautiful. Mai knew more than one women who'd kill for cheek bones and eye lashes like his. It was odd to think of a full grown man as beautiful but he was. He'd always been a dream given breathe but now he was a fantasy that could walk. Mai hated that this would be the last evening she'd get to spend with him. She knew that once the party broke up tonight she had to focus on finding the little girl with dark, ringlet curls and stop whatever was haunting her.

When the photographer announced that he was done for the time being the bridal party drifted towards the ballroom to join Takigawa and Ayako's guests and celebrate. Mai's eyes searched the room for Naru and when they found their quarry he looked up at her making eye contact and without making conscious choice they both began to thread their way through the room to each other. Her heart fluttered when they were but a few feet apart and she reached out a delicate hand towards him only to be cut off..

* * *

When Oliver was close enough to smell the notes of Mai's perfume a young woman inserted herself between them. He growled low in frustration and the young woman; who hadn't heard, smiled at him in a way that set his teeth on edge. Where Mai had a sweet smile that was everything good in the world this smile promised sex and games. Oliver wasn't interested in sex with _her_ and he abhorred games of any type. The dress she wore was too short, too tight and too loud for his tastes and he smirked when she attempted to bat her eyes at him in what he assumed was supposed to be an invitation. She was tall and thin. She had very long legs and very red lips. Her blond hair was styled and perfume obnoxiously strong. The women was everything Mai wasn't and none of what she was good.

"Dr. Oliver Davis. Oh My.." the not Mai woman purred as she attempted to entangle her arm with his. He gave her a cool look and she stopped but didn't back away as he'd hoped she would. "I saw your lecture in Westminster last fall. It was incredible. _You _were so _fascinating,"_ the woman said as she attempted to brush her breasts against his arm. He rolled his eyes and barely spared the woman a glance. She grabbed for his hand in an attempt to force his attention onto her and he spared her a withering look.

"If you'll excuse me," he said allowing the contempt he was feeling to ice over his voice and eyes, "my date and I were just going to dance." With that he brushed by her as if she didn't exist and turning towards a blushing Mai. He could see that she'd been jealous and felt a small thrill that he could affect her as she affected him. Without bothering to look at the interloper his arm slid securely around her waist and he steered her towards the dance floor. He allowed his fingers to linger on her exposed flesh, relishing how it felt under his skin.

As he guided her to the dance floor he was aware that more than a few pairs of eyes were on them but as far as he was concerned they could all look. He just didn't care. He was going to dance with Mai.

He remembered when he first had the urge to dance with her. It had been on a rainy afternoon in the original SPR office. There was a lull between cases and Mai was bored because the rain was keeping customer's away. In an effort to stave off boredom she had found some music on her computer and played it while swaying quietly by herself. His office door had been open and he couldn't look away as his pretty assistant had closed her eyes and danced quietly in her place. The smile she had on her face rivaled the sun. She had thrown back her head and laughed and the sound was more musical than the songs coming from her tiny speakers. Oliver had watched her and wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and dance her across the floor. As he warred internally against the compulsion Takigawa had shown up out of the blue and the moment was lost.

Oliver had never forgotten how Mai had moved her hips and leaned into the music. Once they reached the door floor he offered his hand to her and drew her close to dance.

"Give me the honor of this dance?"


	13. Chapter 13

**((you guys are so kind. Thanks! As usual it ain't mine ; pm me or comment with any corrections as i don't have a proofreader and always miss my own mistakes and I'll tend to them asap. THANKS! I'm still really sick so I'm trying to see through the cold med haze to edit. If I missed stuff please pm me. all critiques are welcome))**

There were a few times in life when you knew exactly where your place was and for Mai this was one of those. Although her dance with Naru had started off very proper it ended with her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart and his cheek resting on her head. Their arms were woven around each other and if the lights had been lower it would have been hard to tell where one ended and the next began. When it was time to eat Mai reluctantly left the harbour of his arms and went to her seat at the bridal table. She was on the receiving end of a few smirks from the men and some jealous. hostile stares from women.

When she arrived at her seat next to Ayako her friend looked at her for a moment and then smiled. It was a hopeful smile and Mai knew that Ayako was very worried about her. She felt a pang of regret for causing her dearest friends worry on their wedding day. She leaned over and hugged her friend and smiled.

"It's ok. Things are ok."

"Mai, just..just take it slow. I don't want to see you get hurt again. Don't let him make you do anything you don't want to do." The red-haired priestess gripped her hand briefly. "Just remember, if it _feels_ wrong it probably is. Ok?"

"Don't worry Ayako. Something's different now." When Ayako pressed her for more Mai gave a shrug and turned towards her meal. She glanced up when she felt eyes on her and looked across the room to his table. A small blush tinted her cheeks and Mai wished idly that this night could last forever. She knew that tomorrow she had to go find the girl that Gene had shown her. She felt guilty for even being there but she hoped that Gene wouldn't begrudge her one night of happiness.

The tinkling of spoons on crystal rang through the air and Takigawa bent forward to kiss his bride. Mai smiled and once more looked at Naru and Lin to see what they were doing. While Lin focused on his meal Naru had a very different hunger in his eyes. When he felt her eyes on him, he looked at her and mouthed something that Mai thought said _soon._ She blushed again.

When it was time for the speeches Kyo rose and told an amusing story of when he had replaced Takigawa's shampoo with bleach and turned his older brother's hair blond. Next it was Mai's turn and she rose nervously. She smiled and flushed red than licked her lips and took the microphone. When all eyes were on her Mai began.

"I remember the day I met Ayako and Takigawa. The very first thing they did was .."

* * *

While Mai told the love story that the priestess and Monk had written for themselves he made a mental note to ask her what she thought of the first time she'd met him. She hadn't seemed to buy his act and for the longest time he'd wondered what it was that had been off putting to her.

As the music came up and the lights went down he looked at Lin who rolled his eyes at the younger man. Oliver smirked and stalked off to claim Mai on the dance floor. He knew that everything he'd done this evening would make it way to Madoka and from there his mother. Absently he wondering how his father would feel about Mai. While he had no doubt that Luella Davis would be absolutely smitten with Mai, his father might want to take a more _academic _approach to their relationship. He'd have to have a discreet work with Martin and let him know what Mai and her abilities were off limits to BSPR. He couldn't very well have _his woman_ being examined by various others. _His woman_, where had that come from?

Truthfully he had no idea where is stood with Mai. She had kissed him and hugged him, slept in his arms and pushed him away with force. The past twenty-four hours had been quite confusing to his scientist mind. _Idiot Scientist_ his memory offered Gene saying to him time and time again. Never before had he felt that those words were more true. Not for the first time he wondered what would have happened had Gene never come to Japan. As he reached Mai and raised a hand to shoulder he decided that that line of thought wasn't worth considering.

Gene was dead. Mai was here and the rest would work it's self out. He let his hand stay still a moment longer than was necessary. He had been right. The silk of her dress did feel like a second skin. When she caught him continuing to stare and tilted his head.

"You blush alot, has anyone ever told you that?"

"I've been told it's adorable."

"Oh, it is." A fleeting smile. "Are you going to dance?"

"Are you going to ask me properly? He looked at her for a second and realized that she was teasing him. How delightful. No one ever teased him anymore. The staff at BSPR was too stiff, and the students he lectured too afraid. Outside of Lin Oliver really didn't have any friends. In his reading he'd read how a true romantic partner could also be a best friend. Would Mai be his friend? Hadn't she already been?

"Naru, I'm going to probably hate myself for asking this but," she stopped at bit her lip before pressing on, "Where do we stand? I mean. I mean what's all this going on? "

A soft smile. The smile that Gene always gave. "Where would you like to Mai?"

"I..I don't know. I don't know when I'll see you again after tonight. I have to find the girl Gene showed me. I can't explain why but I know she's in danger Naru."

"Hmm." A pang of fear. Was she going because it was a child or a child that Gene had shown her. "Tell me about her."

"There was a little girl laying in the center of her bed. She was sleeping and there was all kinds of poltergeist activity going on around. The toys were flying around and all the furniture was floating. This black mass was going to hurt her. She was so young and had these beautiful curls"

Naru pursed his lips considering what she'd just said. Was it possible that Mai had seen Adia Hines in her dream. Stranger things have happened. Was his brother jerking Mai around or trying to help him or the young girl.

"I think I might be able to help you Mai." When she looked at him questioningly he smirked and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Don't worry about that now, Are you going to dance with me or not?"

* * *

Takigawa leaned over and kissed his wife's lips. They were soft and tasked and cherries. He loved when she wore the flavored lip balms. Cherry was his favorite. He smiled at her and picked up her hand pressing kisses to her long fingers.

"You've done me a great honor Ayako Houshou by becoming my wife. I pledge my all to you." He whispered to her. When she smiled at him he continued, "I'll love you forever my flame haired goddess."

"Oh you silly Monk, What are you going on about now?" She said, her eyes shining for her new husband.

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

"You mean for inviting Lin and Naru to our wedding and putting the entire thing in danger? For risking the mental health of one of our dearest friends on a gamble because Lin says it'll be ok? For making my parents pay for two more plates less than two days before the wedding? or for not telling me until this morning what you were planning?"

"I was going to say for eating the last of the chunky monkey ice cream a few days ago, but that stuff too." He said with a wink. When Ayako laughed he kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"For that? Never" she laughed leaning her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "The rest we can talk about, once we're on the beach." As she smiled Takigawa knew that he was a very lucky man. He only hoped that Mai would find a man to love her a fiercely as he loved Ayako. Seeing them dancing out of the corner of his eyes he wondering yet again if Naru was able to love her in the way she deserved and what he'd do if it turned out the young man wasn't capable of being the man Mai deserved.

* * *

Mai leaned against Naru's chest as they moved slowly on the dance floor. The reception was winding down and she and Naru hadn't been able to separate. They swayed together and even when the tempo of the music picked up they would reach out and touch each other to remind themselves that the other was really there. Naru had never seen the appeal of dancing before. He'd taken the obligatory lessons that his mother had insisted upon but it always just _work. _With Mai it was a joy to dance.

Mai had to push more than one woman away from Naru and he'd glared at any man that even attempted to cut in with her. After a few dances everyone had given up. He'd even glared at Takigawa and Yasu when they tried to pull her into the _chicken dance_. He'd never seen such an embarrassing thing before and was quite certain that if he engaged in such nonsense Lin would provide Madoka photographic evidence of his embarrassment. He'd been happy when Mai had also declined to participate and opted to stand off to the side. She'd leaned her torso against his while he'd played his fingers over the insides of her wrists raising soft goose flesh down her arms. He closed his eyes contentedly and leaned his chin on her head for support. She'd wrapped her arms around his waist in response and he leaned against the wall to steady them.

"Naru?"

"Yes?" He said without opening his eyes. She seemed to enjoy seeing him so relaxed.

"What did you mean that you might be able to help me find the little girl from my dream?"

"Don't trust me Mai?" he said continuing to keep her close.

"It's not that..it's just. Well how can you help me find someone when you haven't even seen what she looks like? I mean I know you're smart and all but how can you expect to find her with nothing to go on?"

"I'm fairly sure I've already found her Mai. We're going to her house tomorrow."

"We're?" She said eyebrows raised him amusement.

"It's the case I'm working on. I'll fill you in on all the details later. Right now I'd like to sit down and have a drink."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Why don't you go sit down with Lin and I'll get us something. I need to go talk to Ayako and Monk before they leave for the airport anyway." She smiled at him and then smiled wider when he kissed her lips. He'd meant it to be a soft kiss but holding her so close to him for so long on the dance floor had strained his self control. When she gasped softly he deepened the kiss and flicked the tip of his tongue over her lips. She leaned into him and returned the kiss. When they separated he traced his fingers down hers. He pulled away and turned towards his table.

"What did you want to drink Naru?

His eyes lit up for a moment. "Tea." He turned fully away from her and went to sit down. It had been too long since he'd had a proper cup of tea and he needed to brief Lin about Mai's dream. He could make out her slight giggle as he sat down and nodded to Lin.


	14. Chapter 14

((Still** don't own it. trying to get better and put out quality writing, this hasn't been proofed as my friend who had been helping me got their laptop friend by a storm. Sorry I'm behind. I was really sick when I wrote the last two so please help me feel any glaring errors that I have overlooked and haven't picked up yet on my own. All reviews are appreciated. Thank you. And now the case ;) So, can anyone guess the case? If you can please only PM me do not post any possible spoilers for the rest of the readers. As must as I love that people even remotely like my humble story I will be forced to delete any spoilery type stuff and that hurts, lots. so please don't! ))**

Mai was sleeping in the back of the van as it headed into the night on the way to the Hines's home. Once Oliver had explained the poltergeist activity that was plaguing the family there was no way he was going to be able to keep her away, even if he had ever been so inclined. Deep down inside he felt like a bastard for using her natural inclination to help others to leverage her leaving with him.

As soon as the new Mr. & Mrs. Houshou had made their departure; headed towards the airport Mai was dragging him and Lin back to her apartment so she could change and pack. Lin had merely raised a questioning eyebrow and Oliver mouthed the only thing that would make sense to his friend, _dream_. Once he'd clued Lin in, or clued him in to as much as Oliver wanted him to know the older man hadn't so much as batted an eye at Mai had made record time packing. He'd even helped load her bags into the back before stopping at their own home for the two men to change.

Once on their way Mai had rather loudly announced she was going to try to sleep so she could talk to Gene about the case. Oliver tried not to wince He was always going to worry about what his older, more personable twin was doing with her. Oliver didn't like things that were hard for _him_ to wrap his brain around but that facts remained. If Gene had never gone to Japan and _died _than he'd have never come to Japan either, set up SPR, met Mai. If _he _hadn't met Mai than she'd never have been introduced to the supernatural, nor would she have been hurt so badly by him or assaulted. The last three years wouldn't have hurt either of them so much. In a very round about way this was all Gene's fault.

He looked out the window as they ate up the night road and the lights from the city grew dimmer in the rear view mirror. With a sigh he admitted to himself that this line or reasoning was pointless. The facts were that Gene was dead. Mai had been hurt and had her latent abilities awoken, and they were both here three years later. It would do not good to pine for things to be different. He glanced at the mirror on the side of the car he hoped to catch a glimpse of Gene but the fleeting glances he'd rarely caught had never been anything more than just that. His brother would smirk, or he'd catch a taunting face from the corner of his eye. His twin; as Martin and Luella always said, had been an odd duck.

When Mai's breathing pattern settled into such that Oliver could tell she was in a deep sleep he turned to Lin, "Let's review what we know. For the past few months the Hines family has experienced a high level of paranormal phenomenon. Furniture will levitate and then smash apart, doors will open and close on their own, large unexplained gashes has appeared in the walls. The youngest Hines child had their entire bedroom destroyed rendering it uninhabitable. The older child has reported seeing a black, floating mass and hearing rumbling, growling sounds from her closet. Toys and other household items have been smashed to bits by what appears to be a very angry and very powerful spirit. The activity seems to have started when the family relocated to Japan so the father; David Hines, could take a better position in the company he works for."

"A company owned by his father in law. The same man who contracted Madoka because he was concerned about the threat he perceived to his daughter and grandchildren. From what Madoka said the client disclosed that his son-in-law was not the most qualified for the job but was promoted out of a sense of loyalty. Based on the information Madoka provided after speaking to Mr. Marino after our first time in the home I don't think Mr. Hines's father in law cares for him too much and that the feeling is mutual. We can't rule out that a slighted coworker has placed a curse of some kind on the family. There is also the possibility that this is a sight bound poltergeist perhaps upset about the new home being built on what it perceives as it's land. Where does Mai fall in all this?" Lin said, addressing Oliver directly for the first time since they'd left the wedding.

"Apparently after she and I came back into contact last evening Gene appeared to her in her dream and showed her a young girl who was at the center of a great deal of poltergeist activity. From the physical description she gave me it sounds like it's Adia Hines my brother was showing her. She described a black cloud like entity as being after the girl. She was quite adamant that she was going to find the child and save her. I thought it prudent; even if it turns out that Adia Hines is _not_ the child from her dream to at least bring her along with us. If it turns out that Adia is not the child from her vision then perhaps she'll have another while with us and we can help her find said child when we're done."

Lin's face remained completely impassive as he drove but his eye sifted to glance at him. "And just how did you and Mai happen to come into contact last evening Naru?"  
"Naru? _You_ haven't called me that since the truth came out about Gene and the real reason behind our being in Japan was revealed. I thought you disliked the moniker. I do believe you said _and i quote_ it was a childish name thought up by simpletons in an effort to denigrate their better."

"That was then. This is now. Don't avoid the other issues _Naru_. Did you engineer a meeting with Mai last night and just what were you doing all night ? Did you stay there-is that how you know about the dream?"

"I fail to see-" he began only to be cut off quickly by Lin.

"Listen, this isn't some intellectual game. Mai's not like those groupies and hangers on at your lectures. You and I both know that she's not just a pumpkin and that you're in love with her. You have been since before we left Japan the first time. She apparently suffered a great deal while you were gone Oliver," he swallowed, Lin never used his proper name unless things were very serious indeed. "I don't know exactly what happened but I do know that both Ayako and Takigawa will be out for blood if she gets hurt even indirectly by you. That includes if you let her be in harm's way on a case. This is _MAI_ we're talking about. You know I like her." Yes Oliver knew Lin liked her and that was really saying something given that Mai was Japanese and Lin hated all that was Japanese.

"I just wanted to see her" He said very quietly after turning over what Lin had said a few times. "I wanted to just see her smile up close. I didn't mean for her to see me."

"Apparently she did. Now you're bringing her to hunt ghosts again? Have you even told her about the level of activity going on at the Hines? This is going to be _dangerous_ and you still can't perform warding magic. Have you even stopped to consider how your self desire might be putting her in danger?"

A nod from Oliver because he didn't trust his voice. He didn't want to give up his secrets. He hadn't lied to Lin. He'd watched her for about a block and his heart had been in his throat the entire time. He hadn't meant to be seen, his courage failing he was going to just watch her smile and be happy. She'd always moved with such a lightness that even though she was clumsy Oliver felt it was a kind of grace. "She was going to go looking for what she saw in her dream regardless. At least this way she can be safe in the base, we can ward it. You _know_ Mai can be. Once she told me..I couldn't say no."

"So you show back up in her life and then she starts having psychic dreams again? You just wanted to see her you said. How does that go from seeing her to bringing her to a very active haunting? What aren't you telling me Noll?"

"That's between us Lin." With that Lin let it go and Oliver knew that he would. Lin was a great many things but meddlesome wasn't one of them. When Mai started to tremble in her sleep he shifted his focus away from his own thoughts to her and he wondered what she was seeing..  
.

* * *

"Gene? Gene, are you here?" Mai called as she found herself in the darkness. She looked around as the dreamscape began to take focus. She was in a house. She started to look around to get her bearings. As she walked down the hall she saw three large gashes in the wall. As she was about to reach out to touch them she heard what she thought was a child crying and turned to try and find the sound.

"Gene, is that you Gene?" She called softly moving down the hall. She passed by a room that looked like it had suffered a small tornado. A crib laid in pieces on the floor, splinters of wood strewn about and stuffing from a mattress littered the floor. The crying was getting closer so she kept going down the hall towards a small amount of light. As she came upon the light she could see that it was streaming from under a closed door. As she reached groped for the knob she heard the quiet cries that sounded like they were coming from a child. As she as about to throw open the door she heard a lower voice.

"That's it Princess. Just like I taught you. That's it.." the second voice was whispering frantically. Mai paused wondering what she was hearing.

The child continued crying. Mai couldn't be sure but she thought maybe it was a little girl who was crying. Was it the same little girl from her first dream. She pressed her ear to the door.

"I don't want to...Please don't make me.." the child cried. Mai felt her heart breaking for the scared child.

"Just like that princess..just like that.." the scary voice kept whispering. There was something wrong with the other voice and as Mai made up her mind to throw open the door and stop whatever evil was going on in the room Gene appeared in front of her. He raised a finger to his lips and silently signaled her to shh.

Mai felt tears begin to run down her cheeks and she opened her mouth to scream for help, to scream at Gene for stopping her from saving the crying child and because of the thick sense of _wrongness_ and _evil _radiating from whatever was inside the room with that child. As Mai was overcome with anger the dream shifted as she was back in the nothing mist with Gene standing before her.

"Why are you making me do this Gene? Why won't you let me help?" Mai yelled at him as she pounded she fists against his chest. After what seemed at eternity she sank to her knees and cried. "What's hurting that little girl Gene? How do I help her! Damn you Gene. You don't get to just flit around in my head anymore." Gene just let her yell at him, his face never losing the beneficent, otherworldly smile she had once attributed to Naru.

"You've got to help her. You and Noll. Help her."

"How do I help her? HOW TO I HELP HER!" She yelled. As she began to shake with anger she was aware that her body was being shaken. She was sobbing now and her hands wildly searched out for something solid to help pull her from her dream. When they found purchase she allowed her conscience to move towards the solid presence she had grabbed on to.

"Mai! Wake up Mai. It's ok. It's ok." It was Naru who was soothing her. She had grabbed handfuls of his jacket and he was running his fingers down her arms, attempting to sooth her. "It's over now Mai. It's over. It was just a dream." How could she tell him it wasn't just a dream. Cool blue eyes met her own cinnamon, they were lined in worry and fear? Mai couldn't be sure. "It's ok" As she woke up more and more he seemed to calm more.

"It was so awful, there was little girl, and she was being hurt and Gene stopped me." She struggled to get fresh air into her lungs and after a few hard-won breaths she had calmed enough to look at around. She realized that he was sitting on the floor of the van next to the bench seat she had slept on. They weren't moving and it was very dark.

"It's ok Mai."  
"Why would Gene stop me from helping her? He's the one who showed me her in the first place."

"We'll figure it out Mai. Just try to calm down."  
"Naru, what's going? Why aren't we moving?"

"It's ok Mai. We're here."


	15. Chapter 15

**((still not mine, still not feeling great, I slept for 16 hours yesterday into today bt oddly enough I dreamed about this. I know how it ends. the epilogue is already written. it's just getting the damn story from this point to there out of my brain and not ruining it. Please review. IT's the only way I'll get better. Mind the language. remember it's rated this way for a reason and the next few chapters will be getting worse with language and subject matter. You've been warned. I don't want to offend anyone, and i don't feel this way personally, it only to help tell the story. I will put trigger warnings before the worst of it. Thank you))**

Lin could remember the exact moment that he knew Noll was in love with Mai. He could recall every detail of the day because it had been such a momentous occasion. Oh he'd had inkling that perhaps the boy had an attraction to his clumsy, loud, stubborn assistant, but he had no idea the depth until he ordered Lin to keep her safe. They had been in the former Prime Minister's mansion on what was probably one of the most dangerous cases even he had ever been on. When assigning bodyguards Noll had told Lin that he'd be keeping her safe. Lin had been shocked.

Oliver had always been extremely fond of himself. The name Naru was a spot on descriptor for him; although he'd hated it at first. When announced that Lin would be responsible for Mai's safety he was taken aback. He couldn't believe that Noll was putting someone's well being above his own. While he couldn't comply as Oliver wasn't the man who signed the checks he'd been supremely impressed with just what a great sacrifice his ward was willing to make. When asked about it in private Noll had smirked at Lin and told him that his reasons were private and he didn't appreciate Lin violating his privacy by talking about Martin and Luella to the group. They were after all undercover. Lin kept pushing and asked just what in the bloody hell Oliver had been thinking, he wouldn't look Lin in the eye. As Lin stared him down Noll answered him in the quietest of voices.

"Haven't I lost enough Lin? Can you please just help keep her safe? I'd do it myself if I could" They both let the fight go at that. The tin man had a heart after all, it hadn't died with Eugene. At least that's what Madoka had said when he shared the news with her. In retrospect perhaps he should have also told Noll since he didn't seem to figure it out till much later.

As Lin watched the younger man help Mai into the base and wrap a blanket around her with the utmost care he wondered what ha happened to the carefree young woman to put such sadness in he eyes. When he'd pressed the Monk even he wouldn't budge, saying it was Mai's choice whom she wanted to know and he wouldn't betray her again. He wondered if Oliver knew or if the young man was only being so kind in an effort to win over the woman he'd so desperately wanted for the past three years. Dr. Oliver Davis was nothing if not single minded when he wanted something. Lin had never seen him fail, but he also knew that he was up against something very formidable; himself.

Though Noll would probably never admit it aloud his aura told how deeply afraid of the love he held for Mai being rejected in favor of his dead twin. Had he been in competition with anyone else Lin had no doubt that Noll would have already declared himself the victor, but it's hard to compete; even if it was in his own mind, with a dead man. The irony was that if Eugene were alive Noll would have never met Mai. Or if he did it was very likely that he and Miss Taniyama would have been come romantically involved. A bitter smile settled upon his lips. It would do no good to think in such circles. The fact was the Noll was helplessly involve. He could deny it if he wanted to but the softness in his eyes and he kissed her forehead and the gentle lilt of his voice when he told her to wait in the base while they unloaded told Lin all he needed. Oliver even reached into his own jacket pocket and removed a charm, placing it on Mai for protection.

It wasn't until they reached the van that Lin broached the topic that needed to be dealt with, "What if that charm isn't enough?

"I expect you to protect her Lin." Oliver said it as if the answer were obvious. HE began to gather the equipment they'd need not paying Lin a second thought.

"I can't protect you both if things get bad."

"You'll keep her safe above all else. I'll handle myself"

* * *

Oliver expected Lin to put up more of a fight when he demanded that the onmyouji put Mai's safety above his own. While he couldn't perform warding magic, or any magic for that matter the level of PK he held inside of him was without rival and it had only grown. Unbeknownst to anyone he'd been practicing in secret to increase his body's tolerance to wielding the power. While he hoped that it wouldn't come down to a choice between himself or Mai he knew that if it did he could throw his PK at anything that threatened them while Mai could not. When gave a small nod Oliver knew that he had his friend's compliance in the matter. Besides, what gentleman would allow a lady to come to harm when they could prevent it.

With the equipment unloaded and the base set up for the night Oliver tried to force himself to leave Mai again and go set up cameras and take temperature readings. Truth be told he found he had no desire to leave the sleeping woman's side. He'd never been an overly tactile person, and usually limited contact with others to the perfunctory handshakes. He found himself wanting to linger when he came into contact with Mai's flesh. His fingers seemed to hold on a moment or two more than needed, his lips settled against her temple for just a second more than required and when he kissed her it was all he could do to not eat her whole.

He'd had a few kisses in England. None of them compared in his mind to the ones he'd shared with Mai over the past day and a half. They were mostly the result of over eager young women; not ladies, either trying to improve their grades in his classes or social standing by flirting with him. A few had ambushed him and taken him by surprise in his early days home from Japan. While they had imagined themselves quite bold for coming on to the aloof professor or by taking him by surprise they were always met coldly. One very brave woman had asked to come by during his office hours under the guise of needing tutoring. When she arrived in a trench coat despite the warm season Oliver should have been suspicious but he'd never imagined what she'd do next.

When he'd turned to retrieve a text from the shelf behind him to show her evidence that would have helped to strengthen her shaky thesis she'd shed her coat and perched herself on his desk wearing little more than a pair of boots and a suggestive smile. Oliver had grabbed the offending woman by her arm, used his pk to open his office door and propelled her into the hallway as she'd pleaded with him to top. As she struggled to close her coat quickly while being forcefully removed from his office, his secretary raised both eye brows in shock. Oliver didn't spare the woman a glance told the man that handled his schedule that not only was the young woman to be removed from the roll in all classes he taught for the current semester that she was also to be permanently banned from any lectures he gave at the university in the future. When he turned his back to her she began to hurl obscenities at him.

"What are you, some kinda homo? Everybody knows you were hot for your brother! What's a matter, can't get it up anymore since he's gone?" When Oliver turned around to look at her with murder in his eyes everyone stopped to stare at what was going on. Even Martin and Luella were standing in the doorway of their office waiting for his reaction. Luella brought a hand to her chest and her mouth gaped in shock. Martin stood wide eyed. The entire department was silent as they waited for his response. He turned back towards the woman who'd had the gall to speak to him in such a way and took a step towards her. He narrowed his eyes and took another step. She took a trembling step backwards and fell on her ass over her silly heels. He couldn't recall having ever been so angry in his entire life.

When the now former student looked up at him he stood over her and lowered his voice. "You will never speak about my brother in such a manner, is that clear? As a matter of fact, you are never to speak of him at all. Do you understand?" When the woman didn't answer him he grew louder, "_**DO YOU** **UNDERSTAND?**_"

Tears began to roll down the woman's cheeks and she trembled in fear, she nodded at him as he glared at her. "As for my sexual orientation, just because I don't find _YOU_ attractive doesn't mean I'm a homosexual. It just means I have taste and no desire to contract any sexual transmitted diseases you are no doubt carrying. Now I suggest you remove yourself from the floor and leave this department quickly before I really get angry. I will be speaking with the Dean this afternoon about your behavior. I'll be very surprised if you're still a student at this University in a week's time." With that the woman scrambled to her feet and fled, stumbling over her ridiculous shoes and coat as she ran. He stopped before going back into his office to address his parents.

"The nerve of some people," was all he said to a still recovering Martin and Luella Davis. Martin merely quirked at eyebrow at Oliver while Luella stared openly at his retreating back. While that experience had been the most uncomfortable and upsetting of the advances he'd had to deal with there had been others. Had he had the inclination he could have had his pick of sexual partners. If he had crooked his finger at any number of women they'd have gladly fallen on their backs; legs spread, for him, but he had no desire for any other woman. There had been times when his sexual frustration had caused him a great deal of physical discomfort but he'd never been tempted by another woman. No other woman created such a fire in him. Even a world apart he'd dream of her. Every day and night, sometimes multiple times he'd imagine what it would be like to have her, to hold her close, to just enjoy the breathing in her scent or hear her heart beat.

For three years he'd dreamed of his clumsy assistant who'd made excellent tea and never failed to call him out when he was being an ass. For three years he'd been plagued with fear that her dream guide, his smiling brother she cared for. As he jotted down some temperature readings he noticed that the house had a much different feeling atmosphere tonight. It seemed that with Mr. Hines gone the tension in the home had lifted considerably. Not for the first time he wondered if David Hines was the focus of a curse or the haunting that was threatening his young family and why he seems so violently opposed to the help that was being offered.  
When he stopped in front of Adia Hines's room he watched for a moment as the strangest sense of deja vu settled over him.

* * *

Mai sat in the base patiently wondering if this was indeed the house that Gene had brought her to the night before last. She hadn't seen all the rooms but based upon the color scheme and decoration style it seemed to fit with what she'd seem. A sense of fear ran through her veins and she really was in the right place and that there wasn't more than one little girl being scared by a poltergeist. She didn't know the first time about true investigative work and if this wasn't dream girl's home she was going to be pretty screwed. Sighing she had to not focus on that.

Naru had asked her to trust him. That was another problem. It was easy to admit that she was still very in much in love with him. His good looks had only gotten better and she was surprised at the heat he sparked between her legs. She hadn't wanted anyone in _that way_ since the night Naru had left her after Gene was found. Ayako had told Mai that she thought that Mai was suffering from something called Post Traumatic Stress disorder or PTSD. She'd made Mai promise that when she and Monk returned from their island honeymoon that Mai would attend at least one sexual assault victim's support group or therapy session. All of friends, including Yasuhara had offered to attend with her out of love and support but Mai gently told them that she'd be uncomfortable with the men there so Ayako and Masako told her to pick the time and place of the one she wanted to attend and they would clear their schedule to go with her. Masako had even told Mai that they could go together while Ayako was away and find a group she liked best. Mai had promised her friend she would consider it, but truthfully between Naru's sudden reappearance in her life, the wedding and Gene's dreams she hadn't found much time to do anything else.

Since she was alone in the base she reached for Lin's laptop. Mai didn't imagine he'd mind if she looked up some information in it. Opening the web browser she went to a search engine and stopped. For a minute all she could do was look at the screen. It had all seemed more real since she told her friends what had happened For so long she didn't walk about it. She still hadn't been about to say 'I was raped'. Instead she referred to it in her mind as 'the thing' or 'what happened'.

She was scared he'd call her an idiot or worse. What would Naru think when she told him she wasn't a virgin? How would he feel about the circumstances Would he think it was her fault? He'd seemed to want her when he kissed her, and as they danced closely a few hours ago she'd blushed when she felt his erection in her stomach after they'd kissed and held their bodies together. Would he think her dirty when he found out? What about Lin? Would he blame her for wearing her short skits or not being mindful of her environment?

Taking a breath and deciding that she'd deal with those things if and when they happened she typed what she was looking for into the search bar. _Sexual Assault Survivors Support _and selected to narrow her search to findings within twenty-five miles of her location. She was rewarded with numerous hits and she began to scroll through them reading about the privacy policies each offered as well as the services they provided in addition to the fees they charged. As she was looking through the third site she had the strangest feeling come over her. IT\s was if she was suddenly thousands of miles away and out of her own body.

Closing the laptop when the feeling persisted she pushed it away and walked over to the monitors to watch the camera feed. She was strangely sad,very angry, and incredibly lonely at the same time but didn't feel like the feelings were her own. Just as she found Naru on the bottom monitor she heard his soft foot falls on the wooden floor coming towards the base.

When he pushed open the door Mai him with a small smile and walked across the room towards him. He raised a brow at her as she reached out and placed her hand over his heart softly. "Where were you just now?"

"I was taking temperature feelings upstairs here, why?"

"Not physically..I mean..where were you in your head? Or your heart? You weren't here, in Japan. Were you?" He didn't answer her right away, only seemed to search her eyes as if asking how she could possibly know that.

"Did you fall asleep again?" She shook her head, knowing he thought it was Gene who'd shared something with her about his mental state. "Has Lin been back?" She shook her head again and he pursed his lips in thought. When she slowly started to pull her hand away from his heart he covered it with his own and held it there.

"I was in a bad memory, it was not too long after we'd buried Gene. A few months perhaps? I was back in England at Cambridge and someone said something that hurt me a great deal. It's not important. I'm here now." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. It seems as it he was about to do more but let her go reluctantly as a small bit of anxiety built behind her eyes.

"All's quiet tonight. Would you like to go to bed? I can introduce you to the family in the morning.

"No. Would you..would you sit and talk with me some?"

"Of course. But..perhaps we could have some tea first?" Mai felt herself smile.

"Did you just _ASK_ me for tea Naru?" He smirked at her. Mai pushed away her worries and giggled quietly as she turned around and set about making a pot of tea. 'The more things change the more they stay the same' she mused.


	16. Chapter 16

**((Thank you. YOU know who you are. Still don't own ghost hunt. Dirty stuff ahead-I think the term is lemon. You are warned. Please review it so I know if I'm totally butchering it.))**

The night had passed without incident and Oliver was happy to see the family looking much more relaxed the next morning than they had been when he was there before. It seemed that without Mr. Hines around the children were allowed to be children and enjoy themselves. This revelation led Oliver to have more sinister worries about the cause of the trouble in the home but he'd kept those to himself for the time being. As he watched the young family seemed to be at peace despite knowing they were being watched and studied by "ghost hunters".

Ada Hines seemed to take an instant liking to Mai and had taken her by the hand to show her all over the house as soon as the two had met this morning. Oliver had noticed the relief that flooded Mai's face when she saw Ada and hoped that meant that girl was the one his brother had shown her.

Oliver disliked thinking of his brother and Mai at the same time. He was unreasonably jealous of the connection the two shared and deeply troubled by the fact that Gene had yet to pass on. What kept him tied to this plane? Taking out a small pocket mirror he tried once more to contact his dead twin. He knew the chance of having Gene appear to him were low, but he hoped that having Mai close would increase his odds.

After a few minutes of intense staring he was rewarded when he own 21 year old face wavered a bit and he was seeing his own face from years ago. No, not his face he thought ruefully, Gene's. When he frowned his brother's voice whispered in his mind.

"What's all this then Noll?"

"What are you doing showing up in Mai's dreams after three years!" He hissed out loud, unsure of how if Gene would be able hear him otherwise." Gene raised his brows and then smiled slyly.

"Jealousy doesn't suite you younger brother"

"That's not an answer"

"You have to help the little girl Noll. You've got to save her."

"So you just show up and upset Mai to tell her to save a stranger? She's been through enough Eugene!" The mirror Gene shrugged. "Do you know what happened to her?"

Another small shrug from Gene. "Not my fault you idiot scientist."

"And I suppose it's mine?"

"Didn't say that either."

If we help her will you pass on?" At this Eugene only gave a small, sad smile.

"She's the key Noll."

Eugene's face started to waver a bit and as he started to fade Oliver yelled, "Wait! Please. Gene. I.." A sad smile from Gene.

"Don't thinks so much Oliver. And say thank you."

'And say thank you,' What did that mean Oliver wondered as his own face replaced his brother's in the mirror. For the past few days nothing had really made sense to him. He sat back his chair and closed his eyes in frustration. As he rubbed the bridge of his nose he heard the soft tinkling of china on china and opened his eyes to see a cup of tea placed in front of him.

"What's this for?" He said as he focused his sight to see who'd brought him the tea. He was surprised; albeit pleasantly, to see Mai watching him. She was half sitting on the desk her arms crossed over her breasts and a smirk upon her lips.

"it's customary to say 'Thank you' when someone brings you Tea Naru. I knew it was a fluke." He reached out and brought the cup to his face, inhaling the warm steam deeply and savoring the heat for a moment. As he took a sip he closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to enjoy the flavors. When he opened his eyes Mai's smirk had morphed into a full smile and he thought that she really had grown into a beautiful woman.

"What was a fluke?" He asked before taking another sit. She rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms and brought a hand to her lips and she giggled softly.

"Never mind. I know you said this house was experiencing major activity just a week ago, but I don't know if anything still here. Do you think it could have been a passing spirit? I mean I've seen the damage but there isn't even a heavy feeling here now."

"I don't know. The father, David Hines was here when we were here last. I think whatever is going with this family is connected to him."

"Could he be cursed?"

"If we're lucky that's it?" Oliver watched as Mai gasped at what he'd said. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Naru! what an awful thing to say! What if it's a death curse!" Mai yelled at him.

He said and looked at her wearily. "Reserve your judgement till you've met the man Mai. The man I met last week terrorized his family. Not even his children were allowed to breath without his say so. I think whatever is going on here has to do with the fact that he's a very bad person Mai."

"You've changed so much Naru." When he didn't dispute it she continued. "One moment you're so sweet and gentle with me, the next you're talking about a man possibly dying and not even being bothered by it. The Naru I knew wasn't the emotional person but he knew right from wrong and hand morals. I might not have agreed with you all the time that but I always respected you."

"And now? Do you respect me still Mai? I think David Hines is hurting is family some how. I think the people in this house aren't safe if he's around them. Isn't that a moral stance Mai? " He stood up and looked down at her. In her eyes he didn't see the revulsion he'd feared but something else. He placed his forehead to hers and lowered his voice. "What about now Mai? Do you hate the man I've become?"

"No," A quiet whisper, "I.." she trailed off when he brought a hand to her face and smoothed his thumb over her cheeks. He hoped she wouldn't cry again. He couldn't take it if she did. She'd cried far too many tears for him and he wanted that to stop. He wondered if he could be the type of man who could make a woman smile. He wondered how to make _her_ smile.

"I am what I am Mai. I'll never be Gene." He stilled when he said it. He'd given her all the power to slay him. He wasn't ever going to be Gene but for her he'd try to become something more.

* * *

Mai wasn't sure what she'd been expecting from Naru but this wasn't it. He looked at her from under half lidded eyes and she closed hers and leaned into him. When she felt his other arm slowly move around her waist. She listened to her blood pound inside of her veins and it drowned out all other sounds.

"You need to stop comparing yourself to Gene Naru. He's dead. You're not."

"I can't help it Mai. He's always going to be my brother. I used to think that he got all the good things in the genetic lottery. The easy smiles and personality. I got left with the rest." Mai pulled back slightly and looked at him to see if he was kidding. She'd never known Naru to be anything other than self-assured. This was not a Naru she was comfortable with. Seeing him vulnerable for a moment endeared him to her even more. Tangling her fingers in his hair she brought her face to hers and kissed him wildly. She felt the hand that had been resting on her hip grip her tightly and the other moved to her thigh. He lifted her in a quick motion so she was sitting on the desk and he was positioned between her legs. She broke the kiss to look at him and could see the emotions storm in his eyes for a moment before the iron clad control asserted it's self once more. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"It's a good think that I like the rest then, huh?" The relieved sigh he issued made her smile and she saw his shoulder loosen slightly as well. When he leaned back into to kiss her she placed two fingers to his lips and pushed him away. The smoldering look he gave her was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen and he growled low in his throat. "Don't here, not now. We need to solve this case then we have a lot of talking to do. There's still so much you don't know." She felt a stab in her heart when he looked at her questioningly. 'What if he didn't want her when he knew', but Mai knew despite the tightness in her body she wasn't ready for the things he seemed to want from her.

"I never thought _you_ would have to tell _me _to be professional." He was back to his confident, smirking self. She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment then laughed.

"Stranger things have happened. I'm going to go talk to Ada and her mother about the activity they've witnessed. I think they'll be more comfortable talking to me. Why don't you shower and get some rest since you pulled the night watch. Lin and I will hold down the fort." She placed a fluttering kiss on his cheek and left the base before her own self-control snapped.

* * *

When Mai left Oliver leaned forward against the desk and took several deep breaths to steady himself. He needed to get a grip. He was on a case. He'd never in all his years of investigating acted so unprofessional. As he stalked off towards the bathroom to take Mai's advice he thought about what Gene and Mai had both said to him. He thought about the kiss she'd started and the smile she'd graced him with. As he stripped and turned on the turned the knob to adjust his water temperature he wondered if it what it was about being close to her that left his hormones surging. He was glad she had been clad in slacks today because if she'd been in her one of her usual skirts he'd not have let her go so easily.

That would have been disastrous. Given what had happened to her he'd have to reign in his dominate personality. While Oliver was capable of being gentle he knew that the growing desire he felt for Mai would scare her if he didn't get a handle on it. He couldn't be his usual self and try to control everything when she did allow him to touch her. With what she'd been through it would most likely ruin everything. As he stepped under the warm water he wondered what could have happened had they not been on a case.

He imagined reaching out and unbuttoning her top to slide if from her shoulders and reach behind her to unclip the bra restraining her breasts. Once he'd freed them he'd run his fingers over her skin and slowly massage one while he kissed down her neck to the other.

He was full immersed in his fantasy now. He could feel her nipple come to a peak in his mouth and hear her gasp of surprised pleasure and he flicked her tongue over the hardened peak. She was unzipping his own pull over and yanking it over his head. As he moved his mouth to her other breasts she leaned back and used her legs to pull his hips to hers. He could feel her legs lock behind him as he chuckled and began to kiss down her stomach. As he reached the top button of her pants he looked up at her and was pleased to see she was intently watching his progress as she ran her fingers through his hair. She bit her lips as she undid the button and zipper and lowered her pants leaving her sitting there in a very small pair or panties.

As he pulled away from her body to kneel in from of her he gently messaged her through said small panties and was rewarded with a pleasured moan. As he felt the material growing damp he stood up to kiss her as he allowed her fingers to keep teasing. As his lips were about to meet hers she surprised him by pushing him back into the chair and straddling him. As she pressed her chest to his and straddled him he felt his own erection throbbing. Giving him a smile full of promise she got on her knees before him and pulled his own slacks off quickly. Watching her and she licked the inside of his thigh and then kissed from his abdomen down the base of his erect penis he swallowed hard grasping her intention. She ran the underside of her tongue down his length and then he felt her warm, most mouth slide over the head and down his shaft.

As he orgasmed Oliver leaned one arm against the shower stall to steady him. His vision cleared and he smirked as his he emptied the last of his semen into his hand and washed it down the drain. Feeling some of the tension leave his body he straightened his body and made quick work of cleaning himself. He quickly washed his hair and when he shut the water off he was no longer visibly aroused.

Toweling himself off he thought that perhaps he finally understood while people had such an interest in sex. He needed to research seduction methods for after this case was finished. As he dressed and headed towards his bed he hoped that his release would at lease allow him to think clearly for a little while.


	17. Chapter 17

**((no reviews so I'm wondering if I'm failing to hit the mark? I'll try harder. Also, I really hope someone gets the old reference in this chapter or I'll feel very old.. ALSO Ghost Hunt isn't mine. this chapter is kinda boring but they all can't be a home run.))**

Mai had to take a few deep breaths to steady herself as she left Naru's side. When she heard the shower start she set off to find Adia Hines to talk to her some more. She found the little girl sitting on the floor in her room playing with her doll house. It was the only thing int he girl's room that looked like it had remained undamaged. Mai wondered if perhaps it was new. When she took a step closer the floor beneath her creaked causing Adia to look up at her.

As Mai waited a huge smile lit up the child face, "Would you like to come play with my dollies?"

Returning the smile Mai sat down the the floor next to the girl. "I'd love to. That's a beautiful doll you have," said Mai gesturing to a small doll the girl held tightly. "What's her name?"

"This is Cynthia," she held the doll out towards Mai and she could see that the doll had seen better days. It had blond hair that stood sraight up in some spots and was completely bald in others.

"Is Cynthia your friend?"

"She's my only friend," the girl said very matter of factly. When Mai looked at the girl she smiled a bit sadly. "Daddy says we don't need other friends. That he's all we need. Would you like to be my secret friend? We can't tell my Daddy but I'll show you where the cookies are." When Mai nodded unsure of what to say the little girl continued. "You won't tell my daddy, will you? I don't want him to get mad at me."

"I won't tell your father, I promise." That seemed to be enough for the little girl and she handed Mai a doll car to play with. They played quietly for a few minutes before Mai dared to ask what she'd come here to. "Can you tell me what's been going on here Adia? My friends and I came to help you."

"Is Dr. Davis going to help us too?" Mai nodded. "I want him to help Mommy and baby. He needs to make sure they are safe."

"What about your Adia?" The little girl looked at her doll before speaking.

"I'm a bad girl. No one's going to help me." As the little girl began to cry Mai drew here close and let the little girl cry on her shoulder. When Adia stopped crying Mai smiled at her and helped her dry her tears. They didn't talk anymore about what was going because Mai was afraid of upsetting her again but she made a mental note to repeat the conversation to Naru and Lin.

"Is something bad going on here Adia?" Mai asked the little girl, she was afraid to make cry again. The little girl just nodded and Mai lowered her voice and gently tucked a stay curl behind her ear. "Is something bad happening to you sweetheart?"

"Yes. It's my fault that everything's so scary right now." Mai smiled at Adia and she knew how it felt to believe you were to blame when awful things happened. If she could do something about it and spare this little girl any more suffering she would.

"A few years ago, something very bad happened to me to Adia." When she saw that the small girl was paying attention to her she rubbed her hands down her arms and continued. "Some very bad people did something very mean to me and I was hurt for a very long time. Sometimes it still hurts me to think about it, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I didn't make them do what they did, it wasn't my fault." Mai said remember what Ayako and her other friends had said as Ayako soothed Mai's hair and Masako held her hand. She took Adia's hand in her own. "You are not blame either. People make their own choices. This spirit is to blame. Not you sweetheart."

"What about your friend Mr. Lin, does he think it's my fault?" Mai smiled gently and squeezed the small hand she was holding to reassure

"No. He doesn't think it's you fault honey."

"What about your boyfriend Miss Mai?" Mai gave a surprised little laugh and raised both her eye brows.

"My boyfriend?"

"Mr. Dr. Oliver Davis. Does he think it's my fault." Adia asked her wide-eyed. Mai shook her head and smiled at the girl's innocence.

"Naru doesn't think it's your fault either. I'll tell you a secret. He's probably one of the smartest ghost hunters in the entire world. He's never had a case he couldn't figure out. He's the best in the entire country. Let me ask you though, why do you think he's my boyfriend?"

"Because He loves you and you love him." When Mai's mouth fell open the little girl giggled at her shocked look.

"What makes you think he loves me?" she asked when she recovered a little.

"I saw you guys K-I-S-S-I-N-G upstairs and the boy in my dreams, he said that you and your boyfriend were going to come save me and my mom and baby. He said that you guys love each other and that would make you both strong enough to help." The little girl said as if it was obvious. She had to tell Naru that Gene had been a very busy spirit. As she was about to ask more questions the girl's mother called her for lunch and she bounced happily out of the room, her curls springing around her. When she'd left Mai turned to one of the hidden camera's that Lin had cleverly hidden inside of some toys in room.

"You catch any of that Lin?

* * *

Lin had in fact 'caught' all of it. While he was a spiritualist he was also a scientist and as such his scientific mind sought to make sense of things. That was one of the reasons he and Noll had gotten along after their initial struggle to establish who was more dominant. While Lin had clearly come out on top, he'd never tell anyone that if Noll had been trained he would have steam rolled over him.

Opening his laptop to record the overnight temperature readings he was unprepared to find a web browser left open at the bottom of the screen. He never did that. Noll would use his own data pad. Mai, he considered, must have used his computer. He didn't begrudge the young woman it's use but he was shocked by the subject she had been reading up on. The first tab was a list of support groups for women who'd been the victim of sexual assault. The next tab was a list of private practice therapists who specialized in the treatment of people who'd been sexually victimized. While Lin's throat had gotten tight at the subject matter on the screen, the last tab was the one that threatened to turn his hair grey.

Mai had been researching how to accept intimacy after having been raped. Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands he blinked a few times before minimizing the tabs. He debated on if he should close them out all together but was afraid if he did Mai would feel ashamed that he'd seen what she was looking at. Better to think she'd minimized them and he never saw them. He quickly recorded the data and looked for any correlation and then close the laptop, putting it back where Mai had left it. His face had set in a deep frown.

Was this what Takigawa had meant? Was Mai raped after he and Noll had left for England? He found the idea extremely disturbing. Lin was not an overly emotional man but at the moment he was feeling a multitude of them. He felt a deep rage at the idea that someone so innocent could have victimized in such a horrible way. Mai was always like a breath of fresh air, sunshine peaking through storm clouds. He was deeply worried that Noll's dominance could scare her if this was true. He cared for the young woman as a brother would care for a sister. He also felt a brotherly bond with Noll. Did he know about this?

If he did may heaven help those who'd done this awful thing. Lin didn't know if he could say or do anything to keep Oliver from unleashing the immense power he kept hidden on He didn't want to consider the possibilities but he knew that he must. Noll had only ever put two people above his own interests. One was Eugene; and Lin suspected that he held himself responsible for his older twin's death having refused to go to Japan with him to study eastern style exorcism, and Mai.

Lin's hope was that his friend saw Mai as a young woman and not as an ideal. The chair he was sitting in groaned as he leaned back into it to consider this new information. As he did he could see from the camera located in David Hines's office that Noll and Mai were talking as they took temperature readings. He debated for a moment before he gave into his curiosity. Madako; he thought with no small sense of amusement, would be pleased that she was beginning to rub off on him.

* * *

Oliver felt a bit better after his shower, at least the burning desire that had been riding him since he'd kissed Mai the other night had eased up enough to allow him to think clearly. He was listening to Mai recount her conversation with Adia Hines. He found what she said to be extremely intresting but wasn't quite ready to share the conclusions he'd been drawing about the activity in the home. When she'd turned to him and asked if he had any idea what would cause the little girl to feel that way he could only shake his head. He really didn't know why she felt that way but he was going to find out.

"I don't have an answer for that. I do however want to speak with her mother and if she grants her consent I'd like to perform the red light suggestion experiment."

"You think Adia is behind all this activity?" Mai made a sweeping motion with her hand towards the claw marks in the wall. "You think that little girl was able to put giant claw marks in the wall, how high do you think that is five feet? "

It's five feet eight inches."

"Five feet and eight inches off of the floor. She's what, four feet tall?"

"Approximately," he answered paying more attention to the sway of her hips than anything else. Mai sighed at his emotionless facade. he knew he should try to talk to her about the vision he'd had when he'd grasped her but he just couldn't find the words to bring it up. What if she didn't want anyone to know? It was her secret to keep but Oliver could see the burden it was for her to carry such a dark secret with her all the time. He never wanted to see her cry again, but knew that she would because it wasn't just something you got over quickly.

As he'd lain in bed the previous evening he'd researched sexual assault and the impact it had on the victims. He'd read study after study in an attempt to understand the best way to not only approach Mai about it but help her. Swallowing hard he looked at her and as she turned to see him a radiant smile lit her face. She hair fell across her face and his fingers twitched as he wished he could move it off her face.

"Mai, I uh..we need to talk about something." Her brown furrowed as she looked at him and her eyes became wary. "It's not really bad per say," He rushed to say seeing the look on her face, "It's just more, well it's something you should know."

He took a deep breath and began what he was sure was going to be the hardest conversation of his entire life. "Do you remember when Miss Hara had gone missing during the Urado case?"

"I don't think I could ever forget." As Oliver wanted Mai reach unconsciously for the key she wore around a chain on her neck She fingered it absently as she waited for him to continue.

"Well, you know how I had her comb in my pocket?" She nodded so he continued. "I was trying to find her using my other psychic ability."

"You have more than just PK?" She interrupted excitedly. "That's so cool!" She smiled at him warmly. He felt his stomach drop. How could he say or do anything to make that smile go away. He also knew he had to because he needed to her to know that he still accepted her. One of the best articles he'd read the night before said how important it was for sexual assault survivors to be given acceptance and love and not be thought of in a negative light because of the assault. He bit his lower lip for a moment and then decided that he had to do it before he lost his nerve.

"You might not think so after this Mai..I can use psychometry." When she didn't immediately respond he continued. 'I had been using Miss Hara's comb in an attempt to locate her. Sometimes I get visions of what I'm trying to figure out. Sometimes I don't. Sometimes I simply touch something or someone and I'll see things that they may or may not want me to see." When he said the last part he watched the beautiful smile slip from her face and tears welling in her eyes. He reached out to try and touch her, to comfort her but she pulled away. He felt the pain coming from her in waves and he felt like he was a complete heel. When she refused his hand he let it drop weightless to his side and they looked at each other in silence for a moment. Then Mai's knees gave out and she fell to the floor and let her tears fall. He immediately dropped to her side and pulled her head to his heart. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple, then her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter Mai. You're still you Mai. I love you Mai." He whispered to her softly. He held her as she cried and as he said the last part she paused and turned to look at him with her eyes wide and tears staining her face. "I love you. I've loved you for years Mai. I was a stupid fool. No one ever chose me over Gene. He was the one who was warm and smiled. I shouldn't have just left you like that but the idea that you could be in love with Gene and not me.." He trailed off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her cheek on his shoulder. She gave a sigh as he resumed stroking her hair.

"So you, you saw?" she whispered into his neck. He nodded and she sniffled a bit. "How could you still want me after you saw? How can you sit here and say you love me? I'm not good enough for you." When she said that his heart splintered. He took her face between his hands and kissed her forehead before looking her in the eye.

"You are perfect. It doesn't matter to me that..I don't think any less of you. If anything you're too good for me. Your heart is so pure. If I could I'd destroy those things that hurt you. That doesn't matter though. I'm here now and I'm going to prove it to you."

"You love me?" He smirked at her now. Seeing it made her smile again.

"That's what I said, isn't it? We need to get off the floor. We have more temperature readings to take and I need tea." He said as he stood then he turned to offer his hand to Mai. Pulling her to her feet he leaned in to kiss her. As he did they heard A woman screaming from downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**((Don't own it. I just wanted to say thank you very much for the compliments. I was worried that I wasn't treating the subject matter with the gravity it deserved. There still will be some dark things going on before the end of the story. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, it was my wedding anniversary. I have a one shot that will be posted soon, it's not connected to this story, it's just a writing technique I'm trying and I'd be grateful for any and all feedback on it as well as Changes and SPR on twitter. Without further ado))**

Mai raced with Naru to the kitchen where Jackie Hines's screams were reverberating from. Naru reached the kitchen a moment before she did and whatever he saw made him turn and block the view by putting his body between her and the horror that lay within. For him to do that she knew whatever was behind him had to be bad. Very bad. As she struggled to try and see what lay behind him, Lin rounded the corner in a full tilt run and nearly collided with her. Stopping just in time he look between Naru and Mai for a moment and then because of his height looked over Naru's shoulder to see what was going on.

Mai's heart was pounding from the run down the stairs and the fear coursing through her veins. She could hear Jackie Hines's sobs and the the high pitched wail of little Amelia Hines, what she couldn't hear was more frightening. She didn't hear Adia Hines. She became frantic at the thought of something having happened to the little girl.

"Let me through Naru, I have to see! Where's Adia?! Why won't you let me see!" She demanded.

"Mai, calm down. I'll let you see once you're calm." He sounded slightly winded but his voice remained neutral, betraying no emotion. Seeing him so calm actually helped to calm her own nerves. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she could feel his eyes probing her. Usually when he's dark eyes roamed her body it filled her with a desire and longing, but right now it made her feel treasured. She felt his finger tips as the tenderly moved down her arms. When her breathing had resumed it's normal rhythm he looked her in the eyes. He must have liked whatever it was he saw because he gave her a weak smile and moved out of the door way allowing her to see what lay beyond.

Bracing herself Mai stepped around him and saw Jackie Hines' crying softly as she held her infant daughter to her chest. The baby was wrapped in a towel and she looked like she was covered in ketchup at first. For a moment Mai's mind could not make sense of what she was seeing. The baby had calmed down but she was covered in what appeared to be bright, red blood. Her mouth fell open and stomach lurched, she turned to look at Naru for reassurance.

"It's ok," he breathed in her ear. "It's not hers or her Mother's."

"But where's Adia?" Mai grabbed his hand. "Where is she? Is she ok?!" She knew her voice was rising and she took a deep breath to steady herself so that she would not agitate Jackie Hines all over again. It was Lin who answered her. Mai took great comfort in the fact that he too was calm. Surely if something had happened to the little girl they would be upset and not trying to soothe her or the clients.

"She's outside playing on her swing, here you can see for yourself that she's safe," He said moving the kitchen curtain to the side so that Mai could see the little girl swiging. True to what Lin had said Adia seemed to be blissfully unaware of the panic that had happened inside the home. Mai dropped her shoulders and faced Jackie Hines who was still crying softly. Little Amelia seemed to be not understand what was going on. She waved her little arms happily at Mai and smiled. She was so relieved that the little girl wasn't hurt that she reached out to take the bloody child from her mother.

Jackie Hines hesitated for a moment but Naru nodded to her and she handed Amelia to Mai. "Let Mai get her cleaned up for you so you and I can talk about what just happened." When Mai smiled at the other woman she nodded and closed her eyes wearily, leaning back in the kitchen chair.

"I'll stay right here with her, so you know she's ok Mrs. Hines?" Mai opened the faucet in the kitchen sink and allowed the water to run for a few moments before plugged the drain. As she eased the small baby into the warm water she heard Lin return with his laptop and tape recorder. Taking a seat across from Jackie Hines she watched out of the corner of her eye as Naru took a seat next to Lin. It didn't escape Mai's notice that he chose a seat that would allow him to watch Mai while conducting the interview. Despite feeling emotionally exhausted from her wildly changing emotions over the past few days seeing the small gesture made her heart flutter. She was in love with him. He loved her. Now all they had to do was save this family and they could finally put the past behind them and move forward.

Mai started to gently rinse the blood off the little girl who splashed the water with her hands and gave a huge toothless smile. Secretly Mai wondered what it would be like to be a mother to such a young child. Years ago she had fantasized the she and Naru would get married and have children. When he left Mai wouldn't allow herself to dream like that, but since she found out he was back that night she was out with Monk and Ayako she'd caught herself a few times as her mind wondered wondering if he had a girlfriend and what it would be like to kiss him. Her dreams didn't even come to close to the reality.

While she gently cleansed the baby and played with her until the water that ran from her was no longer pink she listened to Jackie Hines's tearful story of how her daughter came to be covered in blood.

* * *

Oliver took careful notes as he questioned Jackie Hines. Every time he began to form a hypothesis of what was happening in the Hines's home. Apparently Jackie Hines had been bathing her infant in the down stair's bathroom when the water began to turn pink. As she wanted the water began to run to blood and her daughter was sitting in. She'd screamed and grabbed up the splashing child, wrapping her in a towel as she fled the bathroom.

Amelia didn't seem to be fairly nonplussed by the whole experience. When they'd finished the interview Mai reluctantly handed the child back to her mother who headed towards the destroyed nursery for what he assumed was a fresh pair of clothing. Lin coughed into his hand quietly and looked him in the eyes before he gave a small half smile and drifted off.

Mai took a tentative step towards him and he reached a hand out to meet her half way. He gently pulled till she was standing in front of the chair he was sitting on. He reached his arms around her waist and pull his cheek to her abdomen. He wished he could stay like this forever. Her fingers brushed through his hair and he thought about all the things that were weighing on his mind. People didn't realize how lonely he really was, especially since Gene's murder. He hadn't realized just how empty he was till Mai had breezed into his life. When he'd returned to England he felt as if his heart were a blast zone. He'd seen pictures of the aftermath of the London bombings and he likened his core to those destroyed buildings. He was a shell, hallowed out inside.

Now with Mai back he was a hopefully for the first time since Martin and Luella had come to the orphanage looking to adopt a child. When they found Eugene they'd instantly been enamoured with his older brother. He saw how much Gene had liked them as well. He knew that if they wanted to just take Eugene he wouldn't object and he'd do everything that was in his power to get his twin to go. He wanted him to be happy and if that meant that he'd e left behind, so be it. It would be worth it.

Closing his eyes and listening to her draw breath he realized how helpless hers he really was. When he'd watched her with Amelia and Adia he thought of how gentle she was and she'd make an excellent mother. Would she want to be the mother of his children one day? He had to push that away for now. He didn't know if she'd even ever want to be with him in _that_ way.

"What is going on in this house Naru?" she broke his thoughts and sent them scattering like ghosts from the light. He was grateful she had spoken, it was too hard for him to consider Mai not being his.

"I don't know. If you had asked me an hour ago I'd have sent it was a curse against David Hines. None of the other family members were being harassed on the level he was. Now, I'm at a loss. The girl's possessions had been moved but they'd never had anything physical done and it was never done while their mother was present. Now today we have an infant girl who's covered in blood in her bath while her mother was present.. It doesn't track with the previous activity."

Mai shuddered slightly as if she was cold. "Do you think the girls are safe here, what about Jackie?

"I don't have the answer for that Mai but I think it's time we brought in a medium so they can tell us what they see here." He stood up with that and retrieved his cell phone. "Would you be so kind as to call Miss Hara and request her assistance? I believe she is more likely to at least listen to the case coming from you. Also I'm sure Lin collected a sample of the blood off of the baby and bath tub so we'll need to make arrangements to get it tested"

"Sure thing, Mr. Manager." She mock saluted him and he smirked at her. As she went to key in Masako's number he leaned down and captured his lips with his own. His tongue slipped past her lips and he tasted the tears from them. He with the intensity that matched his fevered dreams for the last three years. He felt her stiffen at first and he was worried that he'd come on too strong but when he reassured her by running his fingers through her hair and slipping his free arm around her waist to pull her body flush with his . He broke away from her lips for a moment to place kisses on her jaw, cheeks, and neck. He made an intensely male sound and she gave him a seductive smile she he did. She became braver as he kissed her. She placed one hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer and the other around his waist. He allowed his own hand to drift lower. God he'd wanted this for so long.

As his fingers moved down her back he knew the exact moment her courage failed her and she pulled back. Biting down before he could growl at her he loosened hir hold from around her. She could leave if she wanted to. He was giving her the control and to decide what happened. It was extremely hard to do so he had to shut his eyes. If he looked at her swollen lips or bright eyes he wouldn't be able to walk away if she told him. He felt a gently pressure pushing on his chest.

Very softly she bit her lip and looked at him. "I don't know how you can still want me now that you know."

"Please stop saying that. You aren't some victim you're a survivor. You've beaten every obstacle that life's ever thrown at you. You'll beat this too. You're my beautiful, brave Mai. The same woman who at sixteen tried to exorcise a school filled with fox fires. There's nothing you cant do. If you're not ready, it's ok. I'm not going to give up though."

"Not going to give up what Naru? We have to focus on this case."

"Oh I intend to, but I'm also not going to give up until you're with me." He said with a smirk. When she smiled at him he gave her a wink and stalked off towards the base. _That_ ought to give her something to think about. He refused to lose Mai to the pain she'd suffered. She was his girl after all. She just didn't know yet. "When you're ready please finish the last two rooms temperature readings and join us in the base."

"Sure thing Naru."

"And Mai?"

"Yes?"

"I need tea." With that he was gone and he could only imagine the look she was giving him behind his back. It made him smile. The real one, not the smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

**((Thank you very much for the very kind reviews. I take e everything you guys say to heart. Don't worry, I have the end worked out for this story so I won't abandon you guys. I'm just so overwhelmed that people are responding so positively to my writing. It means a lot to me because I've been really depressed since I lost my job, but the plus side is I get to write more often and stay home with my kids and make dinner for my husband. It means so much that people like what I have dreamed up. As usual I don't own Ghost Hunt. ))**

Mai wasn't sure how to take this new Naru. He was still the same smirking, arrogant, idiot scientist that he'd been three years ago. Yet for her he was different. So far she liked the man he'd grown into. He seemed to suave and self assured. She wondered where he learned to be so smooth with her.

A jealous pang stabbed her heart. Had he been with other girls, is that where he learned to kiss the daylights out of her? Had his fingers run over another's skin? She was surprised at the intensity of the jealousy that hit her. He wasn't her boyfriend, but the idea of him having been with another woman really bothered her. She knew that it wasn't realistic to expect that a man as good-looking as he was would have no trouble finding female companionship. She also knew from Monk's continual lectures that 'Men only have one thing on their minds'.

As Mai went about the business of gathering temperatures she couldn't help but wonder what was really going on between her and Naru. He said he really cared about her. Yet she wasn't pure, nor was she experienced in how to to make a man feel good. What could _she _offer _him? _She wasn't extraordinarily beautiful, or smart.

While Mai knew that she wasn't totally unattractive she certainly wasn't in the league of women that Naru could have his pick from. While she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to what he wanted from her she made a decision that she had to ask him. It would be better for her to know where she stood than get hurt worse later.

Going to the kitchen to make his tea she saw Jackie Hines had recovered from her earlier shock and was sitting down enjoying her own tea. Mai smiled at her as she went to the store to start the kettle and she was given a sad smile in return.

"I know you probably think I'm a hysterical woman, loosing it like that. You probably have seen all kinds of stuff but this has been so scary for me"

"Oh, not at all Mrs. Hines! I think you're a good mom! Only someone that loves their children very much would be so upset." Jackie Hines looked at the tea in her cup for a few moments before responding.

"You think I'm a good mom?"

"I do." She said emphatically, nodding her head to convey her sincerity. "I can see how much you love your children. We're going to solve this and help you guys. Lin's a really powerful onmyouji. He can casts spells and use his shiki to keep you all safe. Naru's not a spiritualist but he's one of the best psychic researchers in the world. He's never had a case he couldn't solve, and he's got his own gifts."

Mrs. Hines Looked at her for a moment before taking a sip of her tea. "And you Mai? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help." She answered honestly. "I'm here because I've been a scared girl all alone. I'm here to keep another girl from having to go through the darkness alone." When Mrs. Hines looked up from her tea she looked at Mai with a warm smile.

"I believe you," she was interrupted by the kettle's whistle. "You best make your young man his tea." As she said that she got up and left the room. Mai was left to wonder why people thought she and Naru were an item. First Adia Hines and now her mother.

Not wanting to dwell on the implications she made his tea and quickly moved off towards the base to deliver it. There as no telling what he'd do if he had to wait too long for his tea. Mai remembered int he past how his mood would grow black if he went to long without his fix. She giggled a little to herself and she wondered if they made a twelve step program for people who were.

When she walked into the base both Lin and Naru looked up from the monitors at her. Lin's face as always betrayed nothing but Naru seemed to light up when she smiled at him. His eyes looked like two sapphires alight with fire. Setting the tray down and pouring Naru's tea she asked what was going on.

* * *

Oliver accepted his tea from Mia and smiled into his cup as he sampled it. She really did make the best tea. In the first few months after he'd returned home Oliver spent a great deal of time trying to recreate Mai's tea. His mother tried, and she also had several maids try as well. In the end no one could replicate the tea Mai made him.

For many years he'd denied himself all pleasures. To lose himself to pleasure could cause a dangerous breach in his psychic control. It required lots of discipline but it was necessary. He had promised Luella and Martin as a child that he would not put himself in danger by allowing his abilities to go rogue. The few times that he'd let himself off of the chain the results were the same. He ended up in the hospital.

Tea was one of the few pleasures that he allowed himself and Mai made the best. After he'd taken a few sips he set the cup aside in favor of looking at it's maker. Lin seemed to take the hint and he excused himself from the base.

"Are you ok Mai?" She smiled weakly at him and when it didn't reach her eyes he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She sat down and began to key in the temperature readings she'd taken. She looked at the screen and could detect no evidence of spiritual activity. There were not sharp declines in the houses temperature. While this was not a definitive way to test for a spirit's presence it was a good indicator. He came to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" this time he asked a bit more softly. When she lowered her eyes to stare at the keyboard he gently rubbed her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. He felt her exhale as he did.

In a very small voice Mai asked, "How are you so good at all this?" She swiveled the chair to face him. Her face was guarded and he wondered what had changed in her in the last twenty minutes. Hadn't he just told her how he felt? She had seemed happy when they parted but now, he was very confused. What did she mean, how'd he get so good at ghost hunting?

"At being a ghost hunter?"

She shook her head and flushed pink before continuing. "At kissing..and touching and knowing what to say? Have you had a lot of girlfriends?" As he heard the words coming out of her mouth he couldn't believe what she was saying. Did she think he was a good kisser? Was she jealous? He couldn't understand Mai being jealous. Didn't she know how he felt for her?

"You're worried that I've been with other women? Is that it?" When she wouldn't meet his eyes he pressed on. "You think I've been around, that's how I've gained my so called skills.

"I don't know. Have you?"

"Would it make you happy if I had, if I told you I've had lots of sex, in dozens of positions in hundreds of different places?" Mai looked stricken when he said that. He leaned forward and put his lips to her ear. "Well I have, I've had you in a multitude of ways for the past few years. Every time I've closed my eyes I've been with you. I've kissed every inch of your body and tasted the salt in your skin and sweetness of your lips. I've made love to you every night in my dreams. I woke up every morning with your name on my lips. So there's no use in being jealous of yourself."

When he backed away from Mai to look at her face she was cherry red. His confession had pleased her he guess judging the big grin on her face. He picked up his tea and drained the cup and set it down in front of her. Taking the hint she rose and walked over to the tray. As she poured more of the steaming tea he moved the hair from the back of her neck and placed a searing kiss.

"Now that that's settled we need to focus on what's going on with this family. Lin's gone to take a sample of the blood that was on Amelia to a lap for analysis. We can't stay too much longer. The father will be home the day after tomorrow and he'll make us leave. I've got Madoka working on the father in law trying to get us more time but I don't know how much activity we'll see without him here. I still think what's going on here is connected to him." Mai turned and handed him his mug. He accepted it and continued. "Are you still in?

* * *

Takigawa was laying on a tropical beach next to his new wife who was in a very small bikini. He had a drink in one hand and his wife's hand in the other. He was half asleep listening to the waves lap against the shore. When Ayako's phone rang in her bag he didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Let it ring." Ayako took her hand from his and sat up.

"I can't, that's my father's ring tone."

"Why do you think I told you to let it ring? he responded opening his eyes to watch her look through her bag for her cell. He frowned at her when she answered it and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello Dad..Wait, she's what? Hold on." To him "Mai took a leave of absence the morning after the wedding, she hasn't been to work." Back to the phone "No I don't know anything about this, it's a complete surprise! Did she say anything else, anything at all?" Monk was listening with the utmost interest now. Mai just didn't do things like that. Since Ayako had gotten her the job at her parent's hospital she had been a model employee. When Ayako hung up the phone she relayed the information to him.

The morning after the wedding Mai had called the human resources department and told them she had an emergency and needed to take an indefinite leave. The monk was very worried and he could hear the fear in his wife's voice. They were both very worried.

"You think this has anything to do with Naru's sudden reappearance?" She asked. He looked at her a moment considering.

"I'm sure it does. Try calling her. This isn't like Mai. Even if she doesn't want work to know the details I'm sure she'll tell you."

"You're right." He grinned and her a pretended to clean out his ear with his finger.

"What was that?"

She rolled her eyes at him and searched her phone for Mai's preset information, pressing send she brought the phone to her ear. "Don't get used to it." As the phone rang he could see the tight lines around Ayako's eyes and he know that she'd be on the next plane home if Maid didn't answer. Thankfully, it appeared she did.

"Mai! Are you alright? What's going on? I just got off the phone with my father," Ayako blurted out. He moved next to Ayako and sad on her lounge next to her. Together they put their ears to the phone and anxiously awaited her answer.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Thank you all so much. I guess we are our own worst critics. I've been trying to do something really special with this story and write the love story I'd love to be in. I really wish the original story had gotten these two together. Oh well, they will forever be together here in fanfictions I suppose. Don't kill me when you reach the end. I promise it'll be worth it. Also I'll be fixing the errors in my free form poetry peice hopefully tonight or tomorrow, take a look at it if you haven't please.**

**Also I own none of this.))**

For the sixth time in the past hour Mai's voice mail picked up Ayako tried to call her. Growling in frustration she paced her room and picked up the landline to try. When she'd gotten off the phone with her doctor father she'd immediately tried to call her young friend and so did her new husband. Both phone calls went straight to voice mail. Both had left terse messages that were full of worry.

Ayako slammed the handset down on the receiver. She noticed the monk watching her and she closed her eyes.

"I know this is our honeymoon and we're supposed to be having fun, but I couldn't bear it if something happened to her."

She felt the calming presence of her husband as he sank next to her on the bed. His arms pulled her close and her head was on his shoulder. She breathed in his scent. "I'm sure Mai's fine. She's probably just in a zone without coverage or she forgot to charge her mobile. We'll call Lin and Naru and I'm sure one of them will know what's going on. If they don't Masako, or Yasu will for sure."

"And what if they don't? What if Naru's dragged her into some case God Knows where and she's been hurt, or she in the hospital or worse, the morgue!"

"Stop getting ahead of yourself. If they don't know where Mai is than we'll be on the first flight home and if Naru is behind this he'll be paying for our honeymoon. Now relax and hand me my phone. I'll call Yasu you call Masako."

The Miko sighed and handed him his phone. They both began scrolling through their contact lists when the Monk's phone rang. The sound of strange gongs came from the tiny speakers. She frowned knowing who's ring tone that was. Snatching the phone out of his hand before he could answer she accepted the call and practically yelled into the handset.

"WHERE'S MAI LIN?! What has he gotten her involved with now!"

She saw her husband just smile and shake his head. She didn't know what was so funny about her agitation. Lin and Naru were lucky that she wasn't in the same country as they were or heads would be _rolling._ She shot the monk a death glare while she waited for the Chinese man to answer.

"She's on a case! Lin Mai's not the same person she was three years ago. She's got another job to worry about and..._I see. _I'll be in touch and YOU had better answer when I do." She disconnected the call and turned to Takigawa who had his brows raised in curiosity. "She's on a case. There's a family with two young girls being haunted by a poltergeist. Mai dreamed about the little girl. It's all starting again. She's going to be sucked back in. That bastard is going to use her talents for himself again!"

"Do you want to go home?"

"No."

"Are we going home?" When she sighed and wouldn't meet his eyes he stood up and began to gather his things out of the dresser and repack them in his suitcase. Check the airline see when we can catch a flight home."

She stood and threw her arms around his neck, pressing a fierce kiss to his lips that left him breathless. "I love you so much. Thank you so much for understanding."

He smiled at her, "Don't think I'm ok with this, I'm just going to take it out on Naru and Lin. Couldn't they have at least waited till we'd been here a week before getting into trouble.

* * *

Oliver was reading about poltergeist on his tablet and listening as Mai recounted Jackie Hine's concerns. Lin had called saying the van had overheated and that he was stuck in town waiting for a repair. He'd most likely be gone for the evening leaving Mai and himself on their own. Not that it mattered the activity seemed to be calm without David Hines anyway. Oliver had his suspicions about the cause of the family's troubles but he kept them to himself, not wanting to upset Mai. Plus he was happy that he'd have Mai to himself for the evening. He was feeling a bit possessive over her and didn't want to share her attention. He was amazed he'd left her alone the majority of the day.

Mai; to her credit, had spent the afternoon and early evening hours with the Hines children so that Mrs. Hines could recover from her shock. He'd kept a careful eye on the monitors wherever they'd gone. Thankfully nothing else happened. It was nice to see Mai so relaxed given the amount of information she'd had to cope with over the past few days. She really was an amazing woman. He caught himself smirking at the thought.

The boy he'd been four years ago at seventeen would have rolled his eyes at the man he was now. It wasn't as if he could help it though. The past few years hadn't changed his arrogance or altered his drive. They had however given him some perspective. When he first had hired Mai he told himself i was empathy; one orphan helping out another. He spent six months denying his physical attraction to her. _He_ wasn't the type to believe in any of that nonsense about opposites attract and falling in love but when he landing in London with his brother's remains he knew that he was very much in love with her. He'd then spent the better part of the next year trying to tell himself it was because of the trauma of Gene's death. That she was indeed attracted to his older twin.

The thought had caused him a great deal of pain and finally one day Lin had confronted him about it. He remembered how Lin and laughed at him when he tried to convince his friend; and himself, that it wasn't love. It was merely physical attraction caused by his teenage hormones. Lin had smirked at him.

"If that's the case then why not spend some time in the company of one of Madoka's new students. I should think that Miss Shauna would love to help you with your problem."

"Shauna is a slut. She's a shameless whore she's slept her way this far. I wouldn't sully the Davis name by being seen with her, let alone engaging in any type of physical relations with her. Can you imagine? Not to mention the diseases she's likely teeming with. She would not make a suitable companion at all."

"What about Miss Avery, " Lin named a very blond, very attractive daughter of one of Luella's friends. For years Luella and hoped the either he or Eugene would make a romantic overture at the young woman. He frowned. "She's very pretty."

"It's not just about pretty. I haven't been able to find anyone I find _stimulating_ intellectually."

Lin was smirking even more now. He rolled his eyes and began looking through the briefs on his desk. "What about Miss Trisha? She's the top Psychiatry fellow this year. She's got perfect marks. She's got excellent manners and she's been around the world."

He remembered thinking that Lin had lost his mind. "The American! Now I know you've lost your mind man."

Lin laughed and left his office, but not before his firing a final shot over his shoulder, "Just admit you want Mai. Swallow your pride and call one of the team for new number. You'll not be happy until you do." He scoffed. He didn't want Mai and she didn't want him, but his dead brother. He would admit to no one the fantasies that had plagued him since the first time he'd held her small body close to his. It made him feel dirty. He was trying to save her and had shielded her with his body, but the contact had felt so good. So right. He never forgot the way she felt in his arms or the scent of her hair in his nose. It didn't matter though..

Falling out of the memory to see searching his face he smirked at her. "Are you done playing dolls?" He loved to antagonize her. The faces she made were simply delightful.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you listen to anything I just said Naru?"

"Every word. I think when this is over we should get Mrs. Hines in touch with a good psychiatrist to help her. I think she may be suffered from post traumatic stress." When Mai didn't interrupt him he pressed on. "Lin won't be returning home. There's a problem with the van so he's staying at a hotel in town. It's just you and me" He breathed the last part in her ear. She flushed a pleasant shade of pink just as he knew she would. "I was hoping that you and I could spend some time talking."

She gave him a look full of doubt and raised one brow to him. "Talking? What do you could you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to know about you life these last three years."

"You've never wanted to know about my life before" He smirked at her. When she gave him a searching look he moved his fingers across her cheek in a loving caress.

"Things change."

"So, where do you want me to start?" she was smiling at him and he knew that he'd won. He really did want to know about her life. When he'd first hired her he did so knowing she was an orphan who was supporting herself. He kept careful tabs on her through her employment with SPR. At the time he'd justified it was making sure she was safe; she was all alone, but truthfully he liked to know about her. He could only imagine what Luella would read into his actions if she knew. Then again, knowing Lin both Martin and Luella probably knew all about Mai and how Lin and Madoka's suspicions about his affections for her. He wondered if his adopted parent's would like her, he suspected that Luella would but Martin might be taken back by her bubbly nature. It was Christmas in a few months. Perhaps he could bring Mai home for the holiday. He smiled to himself. He didn't even know if she wanted a relationship. If she didn't it would make his job harder.

Harder, but not impossible. He was going to win her over. There wasn't any other option. Oliver Davis was very good at everything he set his mind to. Having a girlfriend would be no different. He pulled Mai to the couch and sat down. She gasped when he tugged her into his lap and rubbed is fingers down the back of his neck.

"How about the beginning. Tell me about School, and why you changed your number."

* * *

Mai tried her best to fill him in on all the events of the past few years. occasionally Naru would stop her and ask a question but she was surprised that he for the most part had listened quite intently. She found that really did enjoy being the center of his attention and she was afraid of how she'd feel when that ended. She had quickly gone through that she'd changed her number because her phone had been lost in the aftermath of the attack and she was afraid her rapist had found it. She'd quickly changed her number after she'd gotten a few late night calls to her house line where she could hear someone breathing.

She felt Naru's muscles go taut when she told him that and if she didn't know better she'd swear he was angry. He wore his neutral face so it was impossible to tell. When she got to the part of how she'd been awarded a full scholarship to University based on her paper on parapsychological research he had smiled. Not smirked but smiled. It had made her stomach flutter and her heart rate jump a few beats faster. They spent several hours talking and before she knew it the moon was high in the sky and it was dark.

"Oh MY! It's so late. We need to get to sleep if we're going to be any use tomorrow. I'll make you some tea then I'm going to bed." He turned to look at the clock which glowed 10:58pm and nodded to her. When she turned her back to him and started moving about to prepare his tea she heard him very softly.

"Sleep in my bed tonight. Please Mai? I promise not to do anything you don't want me to. I just..I just want to feel you close to me. I want to wake up with you again. Last night was so hard after having gotten to have you in my arms the night before."

She turned wide eyed to him and could see he was completely serious. His face was guarded but his eyes shined with hope. She didn't trust her voice to answer and was barely aware of herself nodding. He let out a breath in relief and she smiled now at him. She turned back to the tea.

"Do you still want tea?" She jumped when she felt his breath on the back of her neck and his arms went around her hips. His hands toyed with the lace at the bottom of her shirt.

"No." She straightened and turned in his arms.

"You won't do anything I don't want you to, you promised."

"I promised." With that answer he leaned down and kissed her on the lips and when she didn't object he parted her lips to deeped the kiss. She felt his arms tighten around her and one of his hand slip under her shirt to trace lines on the small of her back. The other hand came up to her face and he trailed his fingers over her cheek and jaw softly. When they seperated his fingers moved across her lips making them tremble in their wake. She closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder, breathing him in. He removed his arms and took her hand in his own larger one. They laced their fingers together. He stopped before the monitors to key in the code to record all night and then led her toward the door. As they crossed the hall to her temporary room she felt her lower muscles tighten. She did know what would happen once they were in her bed, but she knew that no matter what happened she was very much in love with the man who now held her hand. When they reached the side of her bed he stopped and looked down at her.

"If I do anything you don't want tell me, and I'll stop" he whispered before he kissed her. Trusting him Mai closed her eyes and let her own fingers roam over his shoulder. She didn't know if there was anything that she didn't want him to do. The thought should scare her she dimly thought, but this was the man she'd loved for four years and he was here now wanting her; if the erection pressing into her stomach was any idication. She slowly began to unbutton his skirt as he pulled her own over her head. When he ran his fingers across her abdomen she giggled at the sensation. He smirked at her before moving his fingers to her back to the clasp of her bra.


	21. Chapter 21

**((Consider this your warning. Don't read this chapter and get angry. It will be graphic. I was very happy that someone FINALLY got my reference. well, one of them. anyway this is my usual time to say I don't own ghost hunt. Enjoy!))**

His lips were pressed to the pulse in her neck. He quickly divested Mai of her bra and she was pulling his own shirt from his body. He pulled away to watched her before her sat down on the bed and pulled her between his legs. Mai was left standing and he smiled before kissing her abdomen and moving his was up to her breast. He smiled before placing his mouth down over her nipple, and was rewarded with a gasp. He looked up and saw she had closed her eyes and was running her fingers through his hair.

Her brought his free hand up to cup her other breast as his mouth closed over his nipple once more. He could feel her heart pounding against her chest. When her nipple came to a point he moved his mouth to the other and his free hand began massaging her neglected breast. She began to tug at his hair and he obliged her by pulling her so she was straddling his lap. Slowly she moved her arms around his neck and he snaked his hands to her waste so they rested on her hips. He returned his lips to hers and felt her teeth graze his lower lip. Smirking he moved to her jaw and placed the lightest kisses on there as he moved to her ear. After flicking his tongue over the lobe he breathed.

"Are you ok with this?" Her answer came in the form of a frustrated moan. Taking that as an affirmative he moved to place her on the bed and position himself over top of her. He was extremely aware of his erection straining against his pants. He wanted nothing more than to strip her and take her but was afraid he'd scare Mai if he was too dominant. As far as he was concerned this was her first time and she deserved it to be gentle. Not that he cared about it being his actual first sexual encounter. All he was cared about was that it was Mai he was with.

Slowly moving his hand down her side he felt her nails bite into his back. He smirked at her.

"Do you how badly I've wanted this Mai?" A blush across her cheeks. He kissed them before moving to her mouth. "I've literally been dreaming about this for years." When his hand went up her skirt he felt her stiffen at the contact. Oliver knew the exact moment that Mai lost her nerve and he moved his fingers away from her panties. Gripped the bed beside her head he went to move away from her but she grabbed his face and forced him to look at him.

"It's not that, It's..your fingers are cold." She tried to smile at him and he smiled back. She reached a hand down and clasped his. Slowly she brought his fingers to her mouth and gently sucked on each one for a moment. The action drove him out of mind with want. He couldn't help but imagine her using her mouth lower. He thought for a moment he might come in his pants.

When she finished with his fingers he cupped her cheek softly. "Is that better?" At Mai nod he moved his hand own her chest and across her stomach. She giggled a little and he smiled at the sound. When he moved back to her panties he saw she had bitten her bottom lip in anticipation. He ran his thumb over the thin fabric and watched her face for signs of fear. When he saw none he moved the fabric aside and his fingers gently touched the folds beneath. He could feel how excited she was. Judging by the wetness he imagined that she was feeling like he was.

He moved both his hands to her waste he pulled her skirt and underwear off in a single, quick movement. When he returned his body to hers he felt her fingers fumbling with his belt. He let her focus her attention for a moment before he laughed softly and stood to undo if for her. Once he pulled off the belt he undid his button and zipper. Standing before her in only his boxer shorts he waited as if asking for permission to move back to the bed. She smiled at him and it was smiled filled with equal parts love and desire. He knew it mirrored his own.

Settling down next to he whispered to her once more "I'll stop if you want me to or if you're not ready for this?" He didn't want to stop but he knew that if she felt rushed or forced into making love with him she'd resent him for the rest of her life. He couldn't bear that.

When she answered him "I want this. This is how it should have been years ago." He leaned over and kissed her. He pulled her against his body.

* * *

When Naru kissed her she lost all sense. Deep down she knew that she should stop but she couldn't bring herself to. She had the man she'd been in love with for years before her and he seemed to want nothing besides her. She reached out a nervous hand and when she touched his erection he groaned. Slowly she closed her fingers over him and began to move her hand. He had closed his eyes and his breath was coming in bursts.

Mai loved the sense of power she felt as she stroked Naru and the sounds that were coming from him drove her crazy. Suddenly his hand was on hers and he gently removed her hand from his shaft.

"If you keep that up you're going to have a mess on your hands." He was smirking at her. Before she could respond he rolled over on top of her and positioned himself between her legs. She watched him and he paused, leaning down to place a soft kiss to her lips. "Last chance to put the brakes on." Mai knew he wanted her and she couldn't think of a single reason to stop him. Feeling nervous she couldn't speak but she leaned up and kissed his lips. He must have liked that response because she felt him move closer.

The head of his penis was nudging against her and she spread her legs wider to allow him entrance. When he slipped inside she gasped. It as half in pleasure and half in pain. She heard him own moan. He closed his eyes and trembled above her. He was waiting to make sure she was ok with this.

"It's ok, It feels..good." Once he had her permission he pressed the rest of the way inside of her. Once he was fully inside of her she could see that he opened his eyes and looked at her as if she was made of glass. Mai wanted nothing more than for him to move again. She began to wiggle beneath him and that was apparently enough for him because he pulled out till just the tip of him remained inside and then thrust back in.

All coherent thought stopped and all Mai could focus on was the pleasure of his body inside of hers. She was aware that he was starting to move more quickly.

"I love you Naru," she said before another wave of pleasure caused her to moan. She saw that he was smiling at her and when he lips came down to hers he kissed her. She felt as if the world had stopped and that they were the only two people on it.

"I love you," He ground out before he thrust all the way inside of her. She ran her nails down his back and threw back her head as the orgasm took over. She wasn't aware of him pulling out and thrusting in a last time before he emptied himself inside of her.  
As she came down from her high she was aware that he was still inside of her. He had braced himself over and his eyes were closed with his forehead resting on hers. With the sweat cooling on their bodies he moved off of her and laid on his back till his breathing was normal. Mai unsure of what to do glanced over at him. His eyes were closed and he looked more at ease than she had ever seen him. Propping herself up on one elbow she placed a quick kiss to his lips.

He opened his eyes and smiled more for her. She felt her heart stop at how beautiful it was.

"Come here" He said pulling her head to his chest. He wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close to him. Mai listened to the steady beat of his heart and soon felt her eyes grow heavy. The last thing she could remember thinking before drifting off to sleep was that for the first time in a very long time she was perfectly happy.

* * *

Oliver looked down at the young woman sleeping in his arms. He had never imagined how incredible intercourse could be. 'This,' he thought smiling, 'is why people feel the need to engage in sexual activities whenever the opportunity presents its self.' Although he couldn't imagine being with anyone but Mai.

He did feel worried because in the heat of the moment he had failed to use the condom he had placed in his pants earlier on the off chance that Mai was agreeable to making love with him. It wasn't that he was scared of being bound to Mai for life, quite the opposite actually. He was concerned how she would feel about it if she did become pregnant from their interlude. Would she want to have his baby? 'No use wondering about this now' and with that he pushed the thoughts aside. He'd deal with that if and when the issue came up. For the moment he could enjoy having Mai so close.

For years he had wanted this. Not just the sex, although that had felt amazing, better than he dreamed. He wanted to be with her intimately. It didn't get much more intimate than sleeping naked. He smirked wondering if Lin had invented the van trouble to engineer this. It smacked of Madoka but he wouldn't put it past Lin. He kissed Mai's head before turning off the bedside light to sleep himself. He'd deal with everything else later. For now he had the woman he loved in his arms and the world was right.

* * *

Lin laid in his motel room and wondered if his young friend would appreciate the sacrifice he was making. The best was incredibly hard. He looked over at the food on the bedside table and half heartedly pushed it away. The meal had been quite bad. Although he had eaten a lot of bad food over the years while hunting ghosts, this ranked near the top of the worst.

Loosening his tie he leaned back to stare at the ceiling. He listened to the news drone on in the background and he longed to be back in England. Lin really had started to love his home there, but he knew that Oliver would need him in Japan. He hoped there would come a day when he wasn't needed quite so much anymore and he could return home. He wanted to get back to his studies and Madoka. He was loathe to admit it but he was deeply in love with the woman. She knew and didn't push him to say it. Perhaps once Oliver got his act together with Mai he could trust her to look after him. He hoped so but something told him that the young woman might just push the other man to the limits of his patience. He sighed as he settled in for a long night.


	22. Chapter 22

**((I wouldn't leave you hanging, forgive me. My little boy was sick and that was paramount but he's feeling much better today and mommy can get back to her ****_other _****baby ;) I hope you liked my first every smexy scene. If not I will try to make it better next time. I haven't forgotten about, you know the actual case so I will be doing that as well but I think it's important to build this properly and it's all mapped out. Please review I am always grateful for the feedback be it good or bad. It makes me happy! be warned. that's all I'm saying about this chapter.**

**As usual I own nothing. Enjoy.))**

When Oliver awoke it was still dark and it took his mind a moment to work out what exactly was going on. He became aware that he had only a thin sheet covering his body and that he was still naked. He frowned for a moment till he remembered how he had come to lose his clothing. A smile lifted the corners of his lips as he remembered making love to Mai for the first time.

In reality the sensations had been so much better than anything he had been able to dream up. She never did cease to amaze him. He had never told her that, but he supposed, that given the nature of their newly formed romance he should. He smirked and wondered what seventeen year old 'Naru' would think of him becoming all sickeningly sentimental over Mai. He glanced at his watch in the dim light 3:38am. They could sleep for a few more hours. She mumbled something in her sleep but her features were calm so he didn't worry that she was having a night mare.

He listened to the rhythmic sound of her breathing for a few moments to let him know that she was still very much asleep then rolled to his side to seize some of the blanket back for himself. When his flesh came in contact with her he could feel her stirring. He held is breath in fear of waking her. As it was he hadn't needed to worry. Mai rolled over and smiled at him with eyes still heavy from slumber.

"What time is it?" she asked settling her body into the space by his own.

"Twenty of four or so. It's still dark, there's no activity. Sleep." He ran his fingers down her body to soothe her and left gently prickled flesh wherever he touched. She breathed out a sigh of contentment and he let his fingers move down her back and over her firm bottom. Wondering what it would be like to have her bent over before him he closed his eyes tightly. He knew that he was becoming excited again but this wasn't the time.

* * *

Mai listened to Naru's ragged breathing and felt his fingers moving over her. She didn't feel tired anymore. She was still sore and a bit stiff from their early love-making but she was eager to see if it was just a fluke. She didn't want to open her eyes and have it all be a dream but when she heard him groan quietly she chanced a look at him.

His face was contorted in frustration. The handsome lines twisted by something that Mai knew all too well. She had felt it herself since she was sixteen after all. When he noticed her looking at him he quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Why aren't you sleeping? Is everything ok?"

"Why aren't you?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head. The movement caused his excitement to brush against her gently. She smiled when it did but he hadn't seem to notice the fleeting contact. Mai suddenly felt very wanton and naughty. The two emotions gave her a sense of power and ownership. She wasn't a scared school girl anymore. She was a grown woman, naked, in bed with the man she loved. It was a powerful feeling. With her thoughts anything but school girlish she gave a wicked smiled and kissed him passionately. It was a hungry,yearning kiss that made her toes curl.

When he opened his eyes to look at her Mai seized the moment of his momentary confusion and rolled him back so that his was against the bed and she was positioned over him. As he opened his mouth to question what she was doing she placed a finger to his lips and gave him what she hoped as her best smile. Naru closed his mouth for the time being but watched her every move as she sat up straight and let the blanket fall away from her body.

Hoping she didn't look ridiculous she moved so that she was stradeling him. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and chest, and let her nails bite his skin a little as the moved over the ridges of his abdomen. It was impossible not to feel his growing excitement and he reached out a hand to touch her. His fingers moving down the skin of her collar and to her breast. His fingers going slowly, as if the goosebumps she had were braille and he was reading her every secret. Before letting his fingers reach her nipple Mai moved suddenly and he laid, transfixed watching her.

She smiled and kissed the inside of his thigh. Seeing how it made him jump she tried her tongue over the same spot and hear him exhale in a rush. Mai loved feeling as if she were a goddess. The way he was watching her every move certainly made her feel as if she was a diety. She looked him in the eyes and saw a storm surging in his. Before she should talk herself out of it or become afraid she moved her head to his erect penis.

Still maintaining eye contact she traced the tip of her tongue from bottom of his shaft to the top of the head. The sound he made was one she was certain she could not live without hearing again. He watched her very carefully as if afraid to break the spell. Closing her eyes she moved her lips over the head of his dick and took him into her mouth. He gave a groan and she could hear his hands digging into the sheets on either side of them.

Mai slowly moved her head up and down and increased the speed as his breathing became more and more labored. She loved the feeling of control she had. She also knew that she was embarrassingly excited herself. Taking him out of her mouth she head him groan in disappointment but it wouldn't be for long.

She quickly kissed him and before he had a chance to move or once more try and dominate the situation she positioned her opening over him. When she slid down his penis she closed his eyes and threw back his head. His fingers kneading into her hips. When he was fully inside of her she leaned down and flicked her tongue over his ear lobe.

"How's that feel?" She gasped when he raised his hips in answer. She could hear his soft chuckle and soon they were moving their hips in time. Her body bent over his. His mouth to hers. The tips of his fingers sliding down her back and the pinch he placed on her breast.

* * *

In all over Oliver's dreams he had never imagined how incredibly eager Mai would be to share skin with him. She had always blushed and been so demure, but this Mai, who was very much in charge of her carnal desires made him exceptionally excited. He bit her lip and smiled when she looked at him. Briefly he wondered what had gotten into her but deciding that he liked this too much to worry he focused on the woman who was riding him.

As before when she got close to her climax she made soft sounds and closed her eyes tightly. Wanting to see the pleasure he was giving her he grabbed her face and brought it close to his.

"Open your eyes. Let me see you. Please." She opened her brown eyes and met his as she orgasmed. She strained to do as he asked and the naked feelings that were washing over her made so much more beautiful to him. As he continued to meet the rise of her hips he felt his own release building.

"Mai. I..ahh. I..god.."He lost the ability to speak as he filled her again. This time Mai kept moving as if the milk every drop from him and it seemed to extend his pleasure. When she collapsed against his chest he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his heart. He could feel her shivering from a combination of exertion and excitement.

"I love you" he heard her whisper into his chest and he hugged her tighter to him. When she moved off of him to lay on her pillow he kissed her as softly as he could on her swollen lips.

"I love you Mai."

"This, this matters to you, right Naru?" She asked him, her voice shaking a little.

"Mai, this is one of the most important things that's ever happened to me." As she looked at him he tried to give her a reassuring smile. "_YOU_ matter. You always have." When she smiled happily and rolled over putting her back to him he took her invitation and pressed his front to her bare back. He looked at his watch. It was now 4:14am. It seemed like hours from when he had first opened his eyes.

As their hearts started to slow and their breathing resumed to normal he brushed her hair from her face and whispered in her ear. "Are you happy Mai?"

"Mmhmm.." was the last thing he heard before closing his eyes.

* * *

When Mai opened her eyes she expected it to be to the morning streaming in the window, not to the mysts of the dream world in which Gene lived. She gave a quick glance down at herself to make sure she was clothed; as she normally wore whatever her physical body did here. Seeing that she was she looked around for her spirit guide. It wasn't hard to make out his large form standing with his back to her.

She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he turned to face her he had a heart breakingly sad smile. She frowned as well.

"Noll is finally living again." Was all he said and Mai felt her arms wrapping around him to pull him into a hug. As he wept she could feel tears running down her own face. "He wasn't really living for so long. He was just going through the motions. They only thing he had on me was years. But now he's got you and he'll be alive again."

"Why are you so sad Gene?"

"The idiot scientist..he's finally got something I never had?" Mai's brow furrowed and Gene smiled gently at her. "Love."

Mai was unaware that she was crying on the physical plain as well as the astral one.

"Gene, Naru loves you. He always will."

"I know. I'm very happy you have each other, but I am very alone here.." Mai continued to hold Eugene as he cried.

* * *

Oliver woke to the sound of Mai crying. He opened his eyes in alarm and saw that she was dreaming. He frowning as she mumbled in her sleep.

"Gene..love...you..always.." was all he could make out and his heart broke. Mai didn't love him at all. He felt like he couldn't breath. She loved his brother. His DEAD brother and he was just the stand in. He couldn't take it. He was so unused to letting himself feel anything and now he felt like he would break under the weight of what he was feeling. He threw off the blankets and pulled on his pants as quickly as he could, not bothering to listen to the rest of what she mumbled. He gathered his cloths and fled the room. He couldn't think. He was just a stand in for his long dead twin. The pain threatened to split him in two.

As he fled the room he slammed the door shut. He ran for the safety of his own private space. This was more than he could take. When he reached his own room he put the shower on as hot as he could stand and stepped under. He scrubbed his body trying to wash away his mistake. He didn't know if he could ever look at her again.

* * *

As Mai woke to the sound of a slamming door she looked around in confusion. She didn't know why Naru had fled. Perhaps the case? She gingerly got out of bed and pulled a sheet around her as she tip toed to the hall. She could make out his own door closing and a moment later the shower coming on. She looked at the window and saw the sun streaming in.

Perhaps he just wanted to get an early start on the case. She would tell him what Eugene said when she had gotten clean herself. Sighing she went to pick out an outfit for the day.


	23. Chapter 23

**((Thank you. I'm trying to deliver the best product, so please just bear with me while I do my best to meet your expectations. Short but important chapter. I know you guys hate it when I do this but it's necessary to create my end goal. Life isn't easy. Love isn't always sappy and romantic and misunderstandings are more often that not NOT easily solved. Naru is essentially a very proud and very emotianally repressed person. MY take on his love for Mai is that he doens't know how to handle it well so he can't really cope with his ego being hurt what he's heard. He left her for three years last time. He opened up and now feels used and unwanted. Someone with that much ego won't handle it well. But there's an end goal and it's insight for me now. So please hang in with me and reviews are needed to see if it make sense somewhere but my head. As always-**

**I own nothing.))**

When Lin pulled up the the house early the next morning he was hoping that Noll and Mia had been able to spend a few moments alone and perhaps bond. He wasn't quite expecting Noll to make any large romantic overtures, but he was hoping that he perhaps he'd made a small one. If what Lin suspected had happened to her had then she needed quite a lot of patience and care so that she could recover and grow into the woman she was supposed to be.

While there was no doubt that Noll loved the young woman, Lin did have his doubts about the fool's ability to deal with emotions. While he tended to ignore his own to the degree that it took him three years to return to the woman he desperately loved, Mai tended to wear her heart on her sleeve. It was not, Lin feared, going to be easy to help Noll and the object of his affections form a romantic relationship.

Sex was one thing, but true understanding was another. Taking a deep breath Lin left the relative safety of the van and sent his shiki ahead while he picked his was back to base. He got five very conflicting reports. 1. reported that his young charge was in a foul mood and his aura was storming. 2. Said that Mai's bed was scattered and that certain _incriminating _articles of Noll's clothing were under it while there was _genetic _material from both of them on the sheets. Shiki 3 said that Mai was crying in her shower and that she was radiating confusion and pain. His fourth was giggling about something and he didn't feel like dealing with the idiot spirit and the moment and while the first four had him bothered, it was the fifth's report that had Lin the most upset. That one, his oldest and strongest was reporting that there was an incoming danger.

Pushing away the first four as important but not the most pressing he tried to find the source of the incoming danger and as he hit the base he turned in time with Noll to hear a very angry voice screaming from the front door. His charges features were darker than he'd ever seen, even after he'd seen Gene murdered. Whatever had happened was epically bad and the psychogenic energy rippling from him was spiking wildly. When Lin reached out a hand to stop him from going towards David Hines he was bitten by a shock of the extreme power that was coursing just under the surface.

Pulling his hand away he let him go. Whatever else had happened right now no one in their right mind would mess with Oliver Davis. Not if they valued their lives.

* * *

When Lin reached the base Oliver knew that he'd be forced to deal with the fall out from his night of making love with Mai. _Making love_ he smirked. Well for him it had been. She had evidently just been using him as a substitute for Eugene. He glared at the screen and waiting for his friend to say something but instead he heard something that really pissed him off. David Hines was home early and was calling him from the front door. He could hear the Hines children starting to cry and his wife stammering now that dear ol' dad was home. He would deal with this.

When Lin tried to stop him Oliver walked past him like he didn't exist. He had a pretty good idea of what David Hines was doing in this home to cause his family to be so afraid and the poltergeist activity. While he couldn't prove it yet, the idea of it was so terrible he wouldn't voice it until he was absolutely sure. Combined with his emotional injury a few hours ago it the knowledge turned him into a powder keg.

He had never truly let loose on anyone but if David Hines wanted to push this issue Oliver; in his current mood would be more than happy to oblige the man. When he reached the top of the stairs he could see Mai's face peeking out from Adia Hines's room. The small child's face buried into her shoulder. He noticed that Mai's own eyes were red ringed and he spared a moment to wonder why she'd been crying before reminding himself that she had spent the night having sex with her dead love's stand in. She looked like she wanted to say something to him but he barely acknowledged her making her face twist in more pain. He felt like a bastard but what was he supposed to do? The only woman he'd ever loved had used him in the worst way possible. He couldn't face her right now.

When he spotted David Hines the man seemed to be scared of whatever it was he saw in his face. He stopped for a second before turning his tirade towards Oliver.

"I want you people out now. Take that huge Chinese freak and the fuck out of my house." He was stomping around to look at the camera's and measurement meters that were stationed throughout the house. When he saw Mai holding his older child the man's angry face went from red to purple. "And get your whore off of my baby." That did it.

Oliver closed the distance between him and the older man. He stopped a few inches from his face and the man seemed to reconsider his current tirade. Whatever Mai was she wasn't a whore. While he had his own issues with her he still desperately loved her and he wouldn't allow someone like David Hines to hurt her.

"Not another word. I'll leave, for now, but don't you dare open your filthy mouth about her or my friend again." He dropped his voice so only the other man could hear what he was saying, "I know what you're doing here. I will prove it and i will end you." He turned away and walked towards the base. "We're done here." he told his team.

* * *

Lin sat very uncomfortably in the van wondering at the tension between his two passengers. Noll had sat up front, his eyes never leaving the horizon of the road as they drove in silence. Mai had laid down across the back seat looking quite emotionally wrung out. Every so often new tears would silently run down her cheeks. All in all Lin felt like he'd done something very terrible by leaving them alone together.

When he'd gone to Mai's room to collect her bag it was very obvious that the two had spent the night together. Lin wanted to ask what had gone so wrong in the span of twelve hours that had taken them from having sex to not speaking. When Mai and briefly fallen asleep he had asked what was wrong and was rewarded with an icy glare.

"Drop her off at her apartment then we'll go back to the office. She's not apart of SPR and we don't need her the equipment." Was all Noll had said.

As he pulled up in front of Mai's building he saw a rather frantic looking Monk and Miko also getting out of a cab. He made eye contact with the monk who looked like he'd just swam home from his island honeymoon.

Noll made no move to help Mai with her bag and hadn't left the vehicle at all so Lin did. When Mai walked around towards her tired friends she'd paused at Noll's window and they looked at each other through the glass. The three older adults looked between their miserable faces but said nothing. Ayako broke the moment by taking Mai by the shoulder and gently leading her towards the building. No one had said a word, but the silent looks that Takigawa and Lin shared spoke volumes. He waited until the three were in their building before he turned back and took his seat in the van. When Mai had disappeared from view Lin had seen how Oliver's shoulders dropped and he leaned back against the seat closing his eyes.

Without opening them, "Can you please just take me home. We can worry about the equipment later. I really need to just be alone." Lin said nothing but knew that it was a significant request. He'd never seen anything matter but work to Oliver Davis. Whatever had happened to the young man was significant. As he pulled away into the streets of Tokyo he wondered if he should call Madoka to come over and try and help. She was much better with the emotional than Lin was. He furrowed his brow and gripped the wheel with his white knuckled hands. He's leave a shiki with each of the two youn adults. Maybe when they'd gotten some time alone he would be able to make sense of whatever mess was there now.


	24. Chapter 24

**((Thank you. I'm trying to get these next few up pretty quick because someone *coughcough* who shall remain nameless wrote me crying that Naru and Mai weren't speaking. So let's cut to the heart of the matter shall we? I tend to try and get it up faster when I know people really want it and all that. so yeah i also do not own ghost hunt. I just have fun. A special thank you to YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Enjoy))**

Mai was asleep on the couch in her apartment and Ayako and her new husband exchanged a look over her prone form. They both loved her as if she were blood and neither was angry at _her_ for the interruption of their honeymoon. From what they'd been able to gather from the crying girl Naru had whisked her off after the wedding for some case and then done his usual hot and cold game. She'd been in a rather remote area away from cell towers and they'd intercepted her as she was coming home from said failed case.

While Houshou had gone to get some take away for dinner Mai told Ayako through her tears how Naru had claimed to love her and made love to her while Lin was away on business during the case. When she'd awoken after a night of spent passion she'd found herself alone and frozen out by him. Ayako looked at the sleeping girl and wondered how someone so sweet could be so unlucky. Mai had the purest heart she'd ever seen and she wore it on her sleeve, _especially_ for that damn boy.

After they'd eaten and she'd fallen asleep from exhaustion Ayako relayed the story to her new husband. He'd cursed a blue streak and made several very colorful threats about physical harm being done to their former colleague. Lin had texted that he was just as in the dark as they were and apologized for the inconvenience of having their honeymoon interrupted.

"So, what now?" Houshou looked at his new wife for guidance. She couldn't help but feel her heart soften. The things that man could do to her with just his eyes.

"I'm going to get her a therapist tomorrow. She needs to get her head together and get her self worth to be based on her, not some stupid boy's behavior. Then I'm going to go over there and have a _chat_ with Lin AND Naru." She moved a stray hair off of Mai's face. Rising from next to Mai she grabbed a blanket from the chair and spread it over her dearest friend. She signaled towards the door and her husband followed after scribbling a quick note and leaving it for Mai to find. As they pulled the door shut she kissed her husband's cheek softly.

"I'm sorry about the beach. We'll go back soon. I promise" He gave her a smiled and led her toward the elevator. When they stepped in he looked at her.

"I'm good so long as I've got you my priestess."

* * *

For the first few days after leaving the Hines's home Oliver had said very little and nothing about Mai. Lin noticed that he was very careful to avoid the subject. After about a week though he was still in a very foul mood and even Madoka couldn't break it.

He flat out refused to address the subject of Mai Taniyama. So they tried to be understanding. Lin had even blocked the Ayako's attempts to visit Noll twice, but now three weeks later he was wondering if he was actually doing the younger man a disservice by allowing him to avoid that which upset him. For as long as Lin had know Oliver everyone always cowtoed to him. They justified it by saying, 'Oh he's an orphan, oh he's a temperamental genius, Oh his brother was just killed, he almost died". While all that was true, no one ever pushed him to behave like a normal teenager. He'd never had real fun.

When he searched his memory he had none of Dr. Oliver Davis just being a kid. He hadn't gone to amusement park, ditched school, gone to a rock concert or even so much as purchased a dance ticket in his life. The only time he'd seemed to really have had any fun was when they were running SPR the first time and Mai forced it on him.

She'd drag him to the movies whenever she could or make him go out to eat with her at restaurants that were places he'd _never _normally consider. While Lin knew the reasons that his parents had forced such a strict life on their son perhaps they'd all gone too far. The result was that he was a highly controlled, tightly wound workaholic. How long had he considered Noll a peer? Ten years? Looking back he realized that everyone had done the young genius a great disservice with the exceptions of Gene; who treated him like a brother, and Mai who tried to treat him like someone her own age.

While he would never not protect him Lin decided that he had to stop babying Noll. The younger man might never thank him for this but it was time that Dr. Oliver Davis had his head pulled out of his ass. He sighed heavily and picked up the phone. When he heard the voice that he was trying to reach answer he didn't dare double think this.

"He's all yours. Tomorrow morning sound good?" When he received an affirmative they set a meeting time for just after nine in the morning. Before his nerve could fail him Lin hung up. He knew that this had to happen, but he wasn't sure if Martin and Luella would ever forgive him if they got wind of this.

* * *

For three weeks Oliver thought of Mai. He recalled the taste of her skin, and the way she had cried _his _name as her nails dug into his flesh. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the way she had flushed when he told her she was beautiful, or the sight of her naked body under him. He dreamed of how she'd looked and felt rising over him in the moonlight. For three weeks he felt like a man with a fever. He alternately cursed and blessed her name.

He loved Mai endlessly. He loved her smile and how her name was a brand on his heart. He hated Mai with a passion. He cursed how her eyes and smile were in his blood. They flowed through his veins and the twin feelings twined around his heart. He felt like a man possessed. Not even in those early days after having returned to England had he felt like this.

Through out the day he'd listen to people speak and realize he hadn't heard a damn thing that they'd said to him. All these emotions were so foreign to him. It wasn't till he'd tried to read the case notes for the sixth time in a row that he realized he could see a face in the shiny surface of the silver framed mirror on the wall across from him that was not his own. He frowned deeply when he saw his own face from four years ago smiling sadly at him.

_Gene_. He narrowed his eyes at his dead brother before rising to cross the room so he could talk to his missing half.

"Why aren't you off in your lover's dreams? I'm sur she's missing you." Nothing from Gene, just a sad smile and heartbroken eyes.

"Come to gloat older brother? You're dead and you're still better liked than me."

"Idiot scientist. You don't even realize."

"Realize what? That I'm just a stand in for you! My own dead brother! Why couldn't you have just left her alone! They all loved you more. Martin, Luella, Madoka, the pumpkins at the orphanage. The kids at school, you couldn't just leave me her! ONE BLOODY PERSON THAT LOVES OLIVER MORE THAN GENE!" He knew that he was starting to yell but he didn't care. He was so upset. He was so hurt and alone. Nothing was going as it was supposed to. He was supposed to be with Mai, working on cases and having her love HIM, not Gene.

When he stopped yelling he could see that Gene was crying. "You're so stupid. You don't even know what your pride has cost you. I love you Noll." As Gene's face faded and his own became clearer he clenched his eyes shut. HE didn't want to see his face, no matter how he was currently feeling he wanted to see Gene's face looking back at him. A much kinder version of his own.

He punched the wall beside the mirror and was pleased to see the hole that his fist created. He wanted to destroy something. Deciding that he had enough of this he left the room and grabbed his coat. He was going to his office and seeing if he could finish the Hines's case. Something had clicked in his brain and he knew how to help the family. He couldn't make Mai love him; even after making love to her. He couldn't bring Gene back. He couldn't be what everyone wanted him to be.

There was something he could do though. He could save a little girl and her family.

* * *

Mai was sitting in the hospital cafeteria waiting for Ayako to join her for a late breakfast. She had just finished a session with her therapist and was pushing some food around her plate. She was attending therapy three times a week. Once with a group of other women who'd been assaulted and twice with her private doctor. In the three plus weeks since her time with Naru she had to admit she was starting to feel a bit better.

The doctor and other women were all so nice and in a way it was nice to talk to someone who didn't know here to be bright, bubbly Mai and always expected something of her. To them she could just be. It was incredibly freeing. She was very thankful to Ayako for pushing her into therapy. It was hard, to recount what happened to her that night by the lake, but it was also a part of her now. She couldn't deny that Naru's inexplicable coldness to her after he'd held her so gently and pledged his love was painful but she was surviving it.

When Ayako breezed into the seat across from her and smiled Mai screwed on her own smile.

"Oh honey, look at you! Eating, Toast and Melon Slices? You're too tiny, get some bacon, some eggs! My TREAT!" Ayako teased her. Mai looked at her best friends plate and her stomach tossed around violently. Greasy bacon and eggs, sausage and biscuits just did not appeal to her. She could never quite understand Ayako's love with western food.

"No thank you." She said feeling quite green from the smell of the food that was piled high on the other woman's plate. As she took a swallow of her tea hoping it would settle her stomach Mai asked her friend how her day was going and how her husband was. Ayako beamed at her before launching into some elaborate story of how the Monk's band was doing some battle of the bands. As Mai made a valiant effort to listen her mind kept wondering back to Naru's promise that she mattered and she wondered if that was a lie.


	25. Chapter 25

**((ready to kill me yet? Nothing worth having is every easily obtained. Won't it make it better in the end? Anyway I own nothing. I'm looking for someone to run my final idea by so if you want to help please PM me. Also there's a poll in my profile, please check it out. ))**

It was roughly eight am when Lin arrived at the SPR office. he had woken around six to find that Noll wasn't in the apartment they shared. Hoping that the stupid git had gone to see Mai and fix whatever had caused the rift between the, he felt his heart stop when he realized that the young man had been in his office working instead.

When the apartment had been empty this morning Lin had hoped that there was a chance that this morning's _meeting_ could be avoided but now it was apparent that it was more necessary that ever. He knocked lightly on Noll's door and saw the other man reviewing tape from what looked like the Hines's home. As he looked over Naru's shoulder he could make out Adia Hines's room. This was more recent though because David Hines could be clearly heard on the tapes. Ofcourse! The nannycam bears. They hadn't been lost. Noll and left them on purpose.

"You have an nine am appointment. Sit. " When the playback paused Lin took that as his signal to continue. "I do hope you'll be on your best behavior. This is a very important meeting. I'll come get you when they arrive." He turned to go but was stopped as he reached the office threshold.

"Who's the client?"

"Oh, it's not a client." he said and walked away. If Noll wanted to know he could bloody well get up and come to him for a change. He was going to pull Dr. Oliver Davis's head out of his own ass one way or another. Shutting his door to allow him some privacy he sank down into his office chair and pulled out his cell phone.

_He's here. Should I have anything ready for your arrival?_

When his phone vibrated with the response he grunted and pushed it away. He turned on his own lap top and began to download the latest field reports from London for review.

* * *

Takigawa considered himself to be a pacifist. He didn't approve of violence if there was any other way and most of the time there were numerous other ways of how to deal with things. The thing with Naru and Mai though, that was inciting him to violence. While he sat in the back of the cab he absently fingered the little palm tree key chain that Ayako had gotten him in the air port before they were forced to return to try and find Mai. One day he'd get back to the white sandy beach and crystal blue water. He'd make that stuck up jerk pay for it once he took what he did to Mai out of his hide.

Mai. He groaned for the hundredth time in an hour. This whole thing with Mai had him feeling like he'd failed his little sister. WHile not blood both he and Ayako loved her. He missed the carefree girl they'd all met at her school a little over four years ago. First he finds out that she hid her rape from him for years and now she's gotten another heart break courtesy of Oliver Davis.

When he'd first found out that their Naru was Oliver Davis he thought it made a lot of sense but he'd grown bitter and resentful over the years. While he'd had his reasons there was no denying that the young doctor had used him and everyone else at the Japanese SPR. He had respected Dr. Oliver Davis as the authority on things paranormal.

After seeing Mai hurt by him twice now he held nothing but a desire to do bodily harm towards the _great _doctor. As his cab arrived in front of his destination he paid the driver and exited the car. He cast an unsure glance towards the building and squared his shoulders. Taking a breath he started towards the front door.

"Here goes nothing.." he mumbled under his breath as he reached the elevator and keyed in his choice.

* * *

At two minutes till Nine Oliver heard the small bells over the office's front door chime to announce the arrival or someone. He waited to see if Lin would greet their guest and a moment later her heard Lin's deeper voice saying something. Why were they being so quiet? This was odd.

Everything was off today. First the visit from Gene; the first such visit in over a year, then Lin's vague announcement when he'd arrived a little while ago and now the whispering voices in his lobby. He didn't like when things weren't going as planned. Life had a plan. It was supposed to go a specific way. His plan had been perfect.

He'd reopen his office. Sweep Mai off of her feet and she'd be madly in love with him. She'd work again part-time or full-time and they'd live upstairs. Then after taking her home for the holidays he's purpose with Martin's Mother's ring and they'd wed. They'd work full-time together; with her becoming an investigator after finishing her education and life would be perfect. Why the hell wasn't she following his plan. He'd even allowed her for slight variations on the plan. She could choose to move to a different place, or if she didn't want to get married that was acceptable. He'd even have let her decorate their living quarters. Women liked that kind of thing.

He was irritated and he felt off-balance. Gene's appearance early this morning had really upset him. Hadn't he done enough? Pausing his video playback he gathered his notebook and walked towards his office lobby. When he opened the door the sight of the person standing there with Lin was enough to stop him in his tracks. Hoping his extreme shock did not register on his face he sat smoothly in one of the overstuffed chairs and made eye contact with his guest.

"Hello Martin. How are you finding Japan today?" His father at him and remained standing. With a final look at Lin the older man focused his entire attention on his adopted son. Before he could ask why he'd come half way across the world his father answered him.

"I've come to audit the newest branch of BSPR. You've been here roughly two months and have only worked one case and poorly at that. I'm trying to determine if this branch is indeed in need of being open and if you are the best man to run it. I'll be observing you the next few days." Oliver's stomach lurched. This was something he'd never planned on. His father had never treated him like a rank and file BSPR employee but apparently that was changing now.

"Of course Father. If you'll excuse me I'm currently reviewing some important video but if you need anything please let Lin or myself know." With that he returned to his office and let the door shut softly behind him. Would Martin really remove him as head of this branch? If he did would he be forced to return to London? As he sunk down into his chair the weight of all this settled heavily on him. If he left Japan he'd have no chance of bringing Mai to her senses.

Making a choice that was certain to change everything drastically one way or another he went to his window and made quick work of climbing out his fire escape. He needed some time alone. When he reached the street he considered for a moment then began walking. It would be awhile before he was missed and he had to do some very important things with that time.

* * *

Mai knew that she should have called either Ayako or Masako to come with her to this appointment but she really wanted her big brother. While the man was clearly uncomfortable with having kept it a secret from his new wife and with where they were he placed a comforting arm around her. Whenever Mai would start to tremble he'd give her a squeeze and it would help with her anxieties.

As the the time crept by her stomach churned more and more till she felt afraid she would vomit on the carpet. As she felt herself start to sway the former monk leaned over and whispered to her softly "You ok? We can leave and find out some other way." She gave him a weak smile and he gave his own.

"No, this is the best way. Thanks Monk." she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Drawing in a breath to try and help herself relax she heard her name being called. She gave him a scared look and the rose together. As they made their way back the monk held her hand tightly in his own, neither one speaking till they reached the room and entered. Once it was closed Mai bit her lip and looked at her surrogate brother.

"I guess you think I'm pretty stupid huh?" She shook his head and smiled at her.

"Not you sweetheart. Never you. It's going to be ok, no matter what ok?" She nodded at him without making eyes contact. As they sat down to wait Mai watched the clock.


	26. Chapter 26

**((I'm working on getting it out as quick as possible so you aren't left in such suspense. thanks! Don't forget to vote in the poll! Also, when did I say Mai was at a doctor besides her therapist appointment? Just wondering if I've gone crazy))**

For the first hour that Mai had spent home after receiving the news she had been in shock. The wonderful type of shock that would wrap around your brain and keep you from thinking too much or feeling too deeply. With everything she'd had happen to her over the years this was the one that really rocked her. She hadn't even been so scared in the aftermath of her rape.

She was sitting on the couch now trying to work out just how she'd handle this situation and what she wanted. While she wasn't quite sure about a lot of things one thing she had decided that this was totally her choice. She could only imagine how the others in her life would feel about it, but at the end of the day there were not the ones who had to live with what Mai chose. It was something that was her choice. Could she do it? How would she feel if she didn't?

As she turned over the possibilities in her head once more she heard someone pounding on her door. She was confused. Ayako was still on shift at the hospital and Takigawa was at band practice. Masako was on tour and Yasu was supposed to be away at university. No one else would just stop by. As she made her way to her door she wondered if perhaps it was one of her neighbors.

When she threw open the door she was shocked to see who was on the other side. Mai suddenly felt even more unsure. She didn't know what to do with her hands so they twisted the material of her shirt and she felt herself start to tremble under the blue eyed gaze of Naru.

He was looking at her with naked pain and Mai felt her own eyes start to water. If seemed to be unsure if he should talk so she looked at him waiting. After a moment of his eyes roaming over her form he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you want to help me save Adia Hines?" That was all Mai needed and she let him take her hand and they ran from the building. Once in his car he pulled away from the curb without another word. After a while he handed her a small tablet computer and told her to hit play as he left the city limits.

Watching what was going on in the video made fresh tears run down Mai's cheeks. Feeling sicker than she had a few hours ago she turned it off. When she chanced a look at him she could see his jaw clenched in anger.

"So how are you going to stop this?" He gave her a feral smile and it was not a nice sight. "You can't kill him Naru. Please. while this is awful, terrible, disgusting..he's not worth your soul." He said nothing for a while and as they raced through the now darkened roads he seemed to be sparking wildly. She finally put a hand on his arm and for the first time he looked at her. really looked at her.

"We'll try it your way, but if that doesn't work. I'm taking over." he said softly. Nodding Mai pulled out her cell phone and began making frantic calls. This had to work if not, than she'd loose Naru totally.

* * *

Oliver had been surprised by Mai's tenderness. He knew that Adia Hines would need her when he confronted the family about their poltergeist activity but he hadn't imagined how much he'd need her there too. If only she loved him. The concern etched in her beautiful face made his chest tighten, but the fact that she came had helped tamper the anger that he'd had boiling inside. Even now that she was on the phone trying to arrange things he felt better just having her by his side.

He had to approach everything just right tonight. He knew exactly what it was like to have your powers going out of control and to not even realize what you were doing. He kept sneaking a looks at her when her attention ws focus elsewhere.

When he's first seen her after the dinner she'd been dressed up in formal wear and it was stunning. At the wedding she was traffic stopping. During the case she had worn professional clothing and that too was quite lovely but now she was in just her comfortable clothing. Somehow seeing her so disarmed made him wish he could just do the same.

He wasn't allowed to be comfortable. He couldn't grow complacent because if his discipline ever slipped than the power inside of him could escape. Even a minor slip could cause damage, as Mai's door bore the evidence of.

As he focused his attention on the road in an attempt to stop thinking about everything that was crashing down on him.  
First he'd save Adia Hines, then he'd deal with the rest of the mess he'd made of everything. He could still bring Mai around. She loved his brother and he was the mirror image of Eugene. There would be no better substitute. If he could show her that he two had a heart like Gene, and cared for others than she'd give him a chance to take Gene's place in her heart.

With her phone calls made Mai was leaning back against the seat with her eyes closed. She looked so worn out. Her skin had always been close to his in coloring but she seemed to be even more pale than usual today. He could tell by the rhythm of her breath that she was sleeping. Mai always seemed to be able to fall asleep no matter what turmoil was going on around her. She looked so relaxed he couldn't resist running his fingers over her cheek. She was mumbling in her sleep and what he heard only confused him more.

* * *

Lin was going to kill Noll. He was going to strangle every breath from his arrogant body and then mince him into tiny little peices. He gritted his teeth while waiting for his Shiki to return with news of where he'd vanished to. As he did he was very aware of Professor Martin Davis's amused face watching him.

"So, he finally flipped out and starting acting like a normal person, huh?" Martin mused more to his tea than Lin. Lin leveled him with a look. While it was extremely upsetting that Noll had run out of his office window like some kind of criminal, he'd also apparently involved Mai in his strange behavior as well. Apparently Takigawa had spotted her in a black sedan close to sunset and for some reason was even more pissed off about the young people spending any time together.

"Relax Lin, this isn't a reflection on you," his superior said. "Oliver has never once freaked out and done anything that could be construed as irresponsible. He was bound to freak out sooner or later. Besides, if it is as you suspect and he has feelings for this young lady perhaps he's gone to fix whatever caused the rift." When he looked at the professor he pursed his lips considering what he said.

"I'm not worried about Noll as his watcher Sir." and that was true, he wasn't worried about him that capacity. "I'm worried about him as a friend. The past few months have been difficult and his relationship with Miss Taniyama is apparently more complicated that I had originally thought."

"Lin, relationships between the two sexes are always more complicated than they seem." Martin laughed and picked up another of the reference books that he and Noll kept in the office. "You should know that, I remember the merry chase that Madoka led you on." As he listened to the professor he started trying to filter the reports from his bound spirits. Number four, which had just laughed whenever consulted over the last few weeks only offered a cryptic 'It's almost time now.' before it desolved back into giggles While the rest reported that the pair was safe but strained. He waited for his fifth and most trusted to communicate with him. He closed his eyes digesting what it told him before turning to his boss.

"Perhaps you are right sir. Shall we get some dinner while we wait for his return?"


	27. Chapter 27

Quick author's note- I am American. Born and bred. And proud, but by and large Americans are not universally loved.

#1. The american is a way to tell what student Lin was talking about-I fail to see how that's an insult, more of an identifier.

2. western food doesn't mean american food. It means non japanese. It's not her comfort food and the heaviness bothers her. also not an insult.

3. I believe is american jeans? Again an identifier. Fail to see the insult

4. movie and band? I have no idea what type of put down it is to insert my favorite movie and band..but ok sorry you're hurt but I can't please everyone.

So i haven't found one thing that insults Americans just that calls them out as out of the norm. As in an american student in england would stick out. perhaps theirs a reason ayako wanted western food? Hmm... perhaps mai doesn't like fried eggs and bacon? Perhaps it's a story and people shouldn't get so hurt. I'm not trying to be rude but in all reality it's a little silly to be upset. Up until recently I was a professional chef for 13 years. Yes, I'm old. Anyway I worked with a number of extremely talent foreign chefs, some japanese and by and large they had a great distaste for americans because of their superiority complex and rudeness. I wanted to write you personally but ther was no way to so I felt it important to post that I love all peoples as I have foreign ancestors and relatives. I'm not trying to be rude but it's a story and your feelings shouldn't be hurt because of the fact that I singled out someone as an american to identify them from a sea of english students, or that i said western food bothered Mai. My interpetation of Mai is that she doesnt' like heavy western food. I fail to see the issue...


	28. Chapter 28

**((I'm sorry i shouldn't have let that bother me so much, i'm working on it. I'm proud to present my next installment as it was difficult for me to write and deal with I hope it does the subject matter that is dealt with justice. You ahve been warned btw.. Everything is coming to an end soon. I hope it's not that bad for my first story. I'm hoping to do more. I"m grateful for everything. **

**As usual. I own nothing))**

When they arrived at the Hines's home Naru had gently shaken Mai awake. The look on his face had been unreadable, but she thought she had detected a moment of softness drift through his eyes. As they waited for the backup she'd called to arrive Mai anxiously worked the fabric hem of her shirt in her fingers. She wished that she could do more than just wait.

It was the sitting in the dark, not speaking that really was worrying her. Naru had always had something to say to her, even if it was rude. The silence was so complete that she just couldn't take it anymore. She looked at him to see if he was paying attention to her and when it appeared that he was focus on something else she threw open the handle and rushed towards the house.

She could hear Naru's surprised yell behind her as she tore off towards the Hines's door. She couldn't just sit there and let a little girl be in danger. This was not going to happen. She was pleased to find that David Hines mistook his family's isolation for safety and that the front door was left unlocked.

As she pulled the door open and tore off towards Adia Hines's room she could hear the knocking in the walls and feel the cold wind that seemed to be blowing through the house. Naru was calling her name frantically but Mai was more focused on the sobs coming from the little girl she knew would be in her room upstairs. Mai barreled up the stairs and when she hit the landing she was pitched into darkness.

The lights went out for a heartbeat before coming back on. They began flashing in time with Mai's heart. She wasn't going to let this go on anymore. Mai launched herself at Adia's door and what she saw stopped her heart. Adia Hines was sobbing against her head-board with her knees drawn to her chest.

The furniture in the room crashed back down to the floor and David Hines whirled around to face Mai. His face was twisted into something nasty, his features stormy and dark. What Mai saw in his face scared her but not enough for her to leave. He was still shocked so she used that to her advantage and put herself between Adia and him. The little girl grabbing on to her back and sobbing.

"It's ok sweetie. I told you, we'd help you. It's ok Adia. I need you to calm down though, can you do that for me sweetheart?" Mai said gently to the little girl not taking her eyes from David Hines as the girl's toys and furniture flew wildly around the room. Her answer was a deep sob that cut Mai to her heart. The little girl wrapped her arms around Mai's and hung on with all her strength.

"How dare you break into my home! HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" David Hines bellowed. His face and neck were purple in uncontraned anger and there was a vein standing out in stark relief on his head. When he took a step closer to the bed Adia tightened her hold on Mai and it was then that Naru rushed into the room.

* * *

When Mai dashed from the vehicle Oliver was shocked. Mai was prone to doing rash things but and her heart was in the right place but this was dangerous. She had no idea what could happen during a full poltergeist attack. Throwing his belt off he ran after her hoping that the people she'd called were almost to the home. He was scared for her safety.

When he rounded the door he caught site of her disappearing around a corner upstairs and took the stairs two at a time hoping to catch her. Ahead he heard Mai reach Adia Hines but as he tried to catch up with her he was hit in the head by a flying vase. Shaking it off he went after his woman. If what she'd said in her sleep were even remotely true than he'd fight to the death to keep her safe.

When he reached Mai he took a quick look between David Hines and the females huddled on the bed. He launched himself at David Hines before he had a chance to react and reach the girls. As they grappled with each other on the floor he was aware that the wind in the room had stopped moving. When he gained the upper hand pinning Hines to the ground he heard the angry voices yelling.

"Police, put your hands in the air! FREEZE!" Oliver did as he was told and slowly raised his hands in the air, happy that they had finally arrived. Breathing heavily as the cops pulled him and Hines to his feet he heard Mai frantically rambling at the police, explaining their purpose.

"FILTHY LYING BITCH!" Hines screamed as Mai told the officers why they'd come. He continued to scream obscenities until Oliver glared at him and spoke up for the first time.

"It's all true. I can prove it. I have it on video, " he said gesturing to one of the nanny cam bears on the floor. "He's been molesting this little girl for God knows how long. We were called in to investigate. All the trauma this little girl suffered caused the poltergeist activity." When the police turned to look at him he sneaked a glance at Mai who was holding a sobbing Adia.

"It's all over, You're safe now. It's never going to happen again." She said carrying the girl from the room. As she reached the door Hines let out an enraged bellow and charged her. As Oliver watched in horror he slammed into Mai who had been able to drop Adia but not get to safety herself.

He turned to try and grab her but he wasn't in time. David Hines toppled both he and Mai over the railing the floor below.

"Mai!" He screamed racing down the stairs to where she was lying unconscious, her body bent at an odd angle on top of piece of furniture that had broken under her. As he reached her side he was frantically rambling. "Mai, Mai! Wake up Mai, You're going to be ok Mai. Mai! Please be ok." He felt the tears running from his eyes as her own chocolate ones fluttered open for a moment. She smiled softly at him.

"I love you Naru. It was always you." When her eyes closed again he pulled her to his chest and cradled her screaming for someone to get an ambulance. As he did every piece of glass in the home splintered and the electric flickered. As he held her close he wasn't aware of the flurry of activity around him. Somewhere close by he heard someone calling him name. Shifting his eyes briefly from Mai to front entrance he thought he saw Lin and his father rushing towards him before he passed out and slipped under himself.

* * *

Lin and Martin had rushed to the Hines homes, altered by his shiki that there was great danger to Noll and Mai, but they weren't in time. As he watched them being loaded into ambulances he wondered how everything had gotten to out of control. judging by the large cracks in the walls of the home Oliver had used his PK but Lin was a little unclear as to why.

As the police came over to speak with them he allowed them access to Noll's car. As they watched the video that had been paused on the screen everyone's stomach sank and what had happened had become very clear. While Lin took a few breaths to try and steady himself he became aware of little Adia Hines pulling on his pant leg. He looked down at her and she wipe away her tears with the back of her hand before continuing.

"Is Mai and Dr. Mr. Oliver going to be ok?" He couldn't help but smile at the small girl. She had been through so much but she was still worried about other. She reminded him quite a bit of Mai. He nodded to her and before he could say anything else the girl's mother scooped her up and they were herded into a waiting police car.

As people began to leave the scene Lin looked to his mentor who seemed to be equally shocked with the evening's events. "Come on, let's go see Oliver and his girlfriend. I suppose their are people we should be calling to alert them to what's happened?" When Lin gave a single nod Martin clapped in on the back and led him to their car. "I'll drive, you start calling. I'd like to be at the hospital when my son wakes up." As they pulled away Lin sent his shiki ahead for news.


	29. Chapter 29

**((sadly the end is near.. please take the poll if you want me to keep writing her so I have some direction. Thank you.))**

The sun was shining on his face so Oliver squeezed his eyes shut a bit more tightly in an effort to block it all out. When that proved to be useless he groaned and opened first one eye then he opened the other slowly. It took him a moment to focus his vision.

Ah he was in the hospital. That explained a lot. He looked around and saw Lin and Martin sleeping in their respective chairs. He lifted his hand to his face to rub his eyes and felt the sting from the IV that was protruding from his hand. 'So,' he thought to himself, 'it had been that bad'. As he looked around he wondered how long he'd been out.

Deciding that he needed to know what was going on more than they needed sleep he cleared his throat loudly causing both men to stir. Lin seemed to sigh in relief while Martin just grinned.

"Ah, good morning My boy. It's good to see you among the land of the living." When Oliver grunted at him he continued seemingly oblivious to his son's agitation. "You gave us all quite a scare last night." So he'd only been out a few hours. Good.

"Where's Mai?" He asked irritated that Martin seemed to be enjoying this.

"Mai is on the post surgical ward recovering. She had a badly broken arm that needed to be set. Takigawa and Ayako report that she will be fine in time and that the baby was not hurt. With the proper rest she'll be out of here in no time. "

Oliver's head snapped up to Lin at that. Baby? BABY! What the bloody hell was the man talking about. "I'll take that rather surprised look on your face to mean you didn't know son?" Martin was smiling at him. Oliver glared more deeply causing his adopted father to laugh. "It seems you've been quite busy in Japan. No wonder you didn't want to come home. "

He looked at Lin for help and noticed that the Chinese man was smirking. Leaning back and closing his eyes he took a few breaths to steady himself. 'Baby. Mai was pregnant. There was a baby. His baby.' He thought back to the car ride and what Mai had whispered in his sleep. _"Gene I love you as if you were my own brother. Don't be sad, Naru will always love you. I love him so much it hurts to breathe these last few weeks. Gene How can I show him how much I love him" _

He was such a fool. She was pregnant with his baby. He'd left her alone because of his stupid pride, how could she ever forgive him. He needed to talk to her. Would she even want to have his baby. His heart hurt at the thought, and if she did would she let him be in her life. She didn't need him, and he didn't deserve her after how stupid he'd been. He stood up and began to look around for his pants. Both Lin and his father stood.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm dressing and then I'm going to see the woman who's carrying my child. Now either help me or get out of my way." Both the older men glanced at each other then Lin went over to the small closet and got his pants. When Oliver snatched them from his friend he didn't miss the amused look the other man had.

"Room number?"

"Oh I think we should go with you Noll. Apparently there are some people rather angry with you up there and we'd rather you not need more emergency medical care." Martin was throughly enjoying himself. He could only imagine what Luella would say about all this.

* * *

Mai laid in her bed listening to Ayako and Takigawa fight over something. It was their voices that she followed back to consciousness. When she woke up she realized her whole body hurt. As she tried to speak her voice was raspy.

"Don't talk just yet, here." Ayako said thrusting a spoon with ice chips into her mouth. Swallowing them gratefully Mai tried to smile. As she swallowed the cold and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened her eyes she first noticed the heavy wrappings on her arm.

"It was broken in three places. They had to put a steel rod in." This from Yasuhara who was leaning against the wall by the windows. He smirked at her. "Apparently you had quite a night."

"You could say that." She rasped out and then gave a shaky smile. She looked around and saw Masako sitting demurely on the sofa and Takigawa pacing by the door. Ayako was still at her bedside. "I'm sorry if I scared you guys."

Takigawa stopped for a moment and looked at her as if he was going to cry before his face broke into his usual happy smile. "From what we hear you're a real hero. You saved that little girl. David Hines will be going to jail for a long long time. "

"And..Naru?" Mai asked, afraid her voice would shake. She'd been hoping that he would be in her room and her heart had sunk a bit when she saw he wasn't.

"Oh, he's downstairs, unconscious last check. He had a pk surge when you were injured." Mai closed her eyes. So he was hurt. That was worse. She prefered to think of him unharmed.

"So, Mai is there something you want to tell us?" Yasu asked, a smile on his face. She looked around at her friends faces and everyone but Takigawa was watching her intently. The monk was busy looking everywhere but at her.

"About?" To answer her Ayako looked at her stomach and Mai blushed. "Ah..yes..well..i had only just found out yesterday. The doctor said I'm only a few weeks.." she mumbled.

Takigawa looked bright red, and Masako was giggling. "A baby. How lovely." She smiled into her hand. Ayako was frowning and Yasu was busy checking out the nurse that had just walked by. Mai laid back.

"Is..is the baby ok?"

"Yes sweetheart, "the miko said smoothing the hair from her face. "It's going to be just fine." Mai gave a deep sigh of relief and said a silent thanks to the Gods. As she opened her eyes she hear a small knock at the door. As it pushed open she saw Naru, followed by Lin and an older man she didn't recognize.

He looked unsure and looked at the faces of her friends and then to her. "Can I talk to Mai?" he asked. Her friends looked to each other mumbling and Ayako raised her voice.

"Why do you ask her." She glared. Yasu was smirking, and Masako had a blank look on her face. Takigawa was getting red again, only this time it was anger.

"It's ok guys, " Mai said. "I need to talk to him. Can you all give us some privacy?" Everyone, including Lin searched her face and looked between her and Naru before leaving and mumbling how he better not upset her. He took Ayako's spot near her bed.

She bit her lip while she waited for him to speak. He sat there watching her for a moment before he put his head down on her stomach, careful of her injured arm. She used the fingers on her uninjured arm to touch his hair softly. He kissed her stomach and then turned to look at her.

"So, a Christmas wedding then?" He said meeting her eyes. "That is, if Father Brown can accommodate us." He seemed unsure and that only endeared him to her more. She felt tears run down her face. Not trusting her voice she nodded and he smiled, returning his head to her stomach and closing his eyes. Mai placed her own hand on his head and laid back as well, going back to sleep. If she'd bothered looking she'd have seen her friends and his peaking in the door and smiling before they left leaving the young couple alone.

**((If you want an epilogue or a sequal please comment or message me to let me know.))**


	30. Epilogue

**((I"m overwhelmed at the love. I'll keep writing fear not. Thank you.))**

In the end they had not made it to Christmas for the wedding. When Martin had told his wife Luella that there was a little one on the way she'd pretty much demanded that Oliver do right by Mai and 'make and honest woman' out of her. Not that there was every any question of if _he'd _marry _her. _Once he'd found out that the baby was on the way poor Mai had practically been wrapped in bubble wrap.

She smiled when she thought about it. Following his strange proposal in the hospital he wasted no time in moving her in to his apartment. She'd been quite surprised when she was discharged just a few days after having her arm set to find out that he'd had everything she owned moved to his home. Poor Lin was forced in with Madoka. Not that he'd seemed to mind this development at all.

So here they were six weeks later. They'd managed to take Luella into waiting until her cast was removed for the sake of pictures. Mai stood looking at her reflection in the floor length mirror. She'd opted for a simple silk dress. It hugged her curves; she was more generously endowed on top, and hid the start of her baby belly. She turned to Ayako and smiled as her best friend handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh, Mia, here. This will cover your something old, something borrowed and something blue." Masako said handing her an old lace hankey that has light blue flowers embroidered on it. She smiled at her friend and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful, so beautiful." Ayako said with tears in her eyes. "Just wait till he sees you."

"You look quite lovely dear." Luella Davis said, coming over to give Mai a hug. "What do you say we don't keep my boy waiting any longer and you make him the luckiest man alive." Mai blushed. She had originally been worried that Naru's adopted mother would think badly of her, but the older woman was actually very happy that Mai was marrying her son. Mai took a deep breath and looked at the faces of the women gathered around her and smiled. She wished her own mother was there but she felt very blessed to have the ones she did around her.

"Ok, I'm ready" With that Luella went to let the procession of people know. A few minutes later Mai made her way outside to the rose garden that Luella had spent her adult life cultivating. It was the end of summer and roses of all colors were in bloom. As Mai approached the patio that held the small water fall and koi pond the first strains of the violin carried through the air. Pachelbel's Canon in D minor began and her maids went before her. As Mai rounded the corner she saw her groom shifting nervously from foot to foot while he waited for her. When their eyes met her heart lept and she smiled and he actually smiled back at her.

When the music shifted to announce that it was her turn to come down the aisle the guests all rose and looked at her. She made her way past Naru's family and friends. While she didn't have a great amount of either the Davis had graciously flown in those people who couldn't have made it on their own.

As she reached the temporary pulpit she smiled at John who returned it with his own warmth. She looked at the men who made out Naru's attendants. Yasu and a man she didn't know from BSPR were the ushers. Monk was a groomsmen along with a distant cousin and Lin served as the best man.

Making eye contact with her groom she felt her heart pound and they joined hands.

* * *

"I do" and with that Oliver was joined to Mai for life. He slipped Martin's family ring on her finger and sealed their union. He was hers. She was his. Not Gene's. No one else but his and the baby that their love had created. As he kissed his bride at Father Brown's urging he felt Gene watching him and smiling. He'd spoken to his brother in the mirror before the ceremony and he knew that his older brother was happy that he'd finally; as he put it, 'gotten his head out of his arse'.

He kissed Mai throughly knowing that Luella would have something to say about it, but to be frank he just didn't care. He had the woman he'd loved pledged to him, and the rest would be ok.

The past few months had been a whirlwind to say the least. When Luella had found out that there was another Davis on the way she'd had kittens and been on a place to Japan before anyone could blink. Even Martin had seemed afraid of her, but when she'd met Mai her anger was instantly tamed. He hadn't cared where they married so long as they were wed. Mai had only cared of her friends could come. Once they chose the date Luella had insisted that the garden would be at it's best bloom and everything else was a blur.

Pulling away from her lips to smile he heard the applause. Looking into her eyes, he softly asked "Happy Mrs. Davis?"

"I love you Dr. Davis" and with that they were making their way down the aisle to the cheers of their guests. He grasped her hand and pulled her to him.

"So, are you going to tell me yet?" The question he'd been asking since Mai and told him the baby could communicate with her via esp. She smiled at him and laughed. She'd told him that he knew far too much and it would be good for him to be surprised for a change. When he'd asked Lin the sorcerer had just laughed and walked away. He couldn't wait another six months to know the gender of his child.

As they were paraded around, and danced the night slipped away. As Mai began to fade he slipped away with her to start their honeymoon. They were staying in the guest chambers in the other wing of the house. Martin and Luella had decided that the newly weds might want some privacy on their first night as husband and wife.

It was with a great deal of blushing that he'd gotten Mai away from the crowd and all to himself. When they reached their private rooms he gently cupped her face and kissed her so hard it left them both breathless. She laughed softly when he pulled away. He placed his forehead to her and closed his eyes, enjoying having his wife so close.

"I love you Naru."

"I love you Mai." and he meant it. She was branded on his heart and bonded to him through blood, sweat and tears. He placed a hand on her belly and gently rubbed the small mound of her stomach. "and I love you." Mai smiled at him as he began to pull his tuxedo off. When she kissed him he felt like everything was perfect in the world for the first time since before Gene had died. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm and held it to his heart. 

* * *

As Lin watched Noll and Mai make their way out of their wedding reception he smiled and turned to Madoka and swept her into his arms for another dance. The young couple had been through quite a lot and he was happy to see that things finally seemed to be working out for them.

David Hines has pled guilty when confronted with the evidence against him. Jackie Hines was staying in Japan for the time being but was focused on helping young Adia heal and get a handle on her growing powers.

Ayako and Takigawa had eventually calmed down about the whole situation but they'd still made Noll made dearly for the honeymoon he'd cost them. He'd tried to expense it to SPR but Martin had wisely turned him down. It had been a good; albeit costly lesson for the young doctor.

When the news of the baby had been revealed he'd known why his fourth shiki had laughed. It found the idea of Noll changing nappies to be hysterical and had been laughing since the moment of conception. While he and he suspected Mai knew the sex of the baby she was carrying they both kept it to themselves. It was good for Noll to learn some patience and not know everything all the time.

As he dipped Madoka and kissed her lips he noticed that the Monk and Miko were dancing and he'd been quite surprised to see Masako Hara and Yasuhara taking a spin on the floor as well. He was hoping that he'd get to stay in London for a bit but knowing Noll they'd be back in Japan before long. There were still; afterall, a great many paranormal cases to be solved. That was something to worry about later though. As he enjoyed his evening he though back over the past few years couldn't help smiling, because for the moment at least everything had ended happily ever after.

**((you'll have to wait to my next peice for the baby..i may make it a one shot or part of a larger story. still deciding. do you feel cheated on the wedding night? I hope you all liked it. Thank you all for bearing with me on this. I'mhappy it's all out. ))**


End file.
